Lilliana Swan
by silverfire0
Summary: So we have all read the book and watched the movies. My name is Lilliana. I created the Cold ones. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus are not the oldest. I have died many times but am always reborn, same face, same soul, same name. With all the memories of my past. I'm never gone for long, as soon as I die I'm born again. This time around I was born to a husband and wife of Charlie and Renee S
1. Prologue

I could feel it his hands on body, his hands ignited something within me which I thought died a long time ago. I could feel his breath on my neck it sent chills down my spin. One of his hands started to pull up my dress. I put my hand on his. He started to kiss my neck I felt his teeth graze my skin. I could feel him on back. I could feel how bad he wanted me, but we both knew he could never have me. I was no longer his to have.

"How do you do these things to me? I lose control when ever your near." he said

"I have no clue. If it makes you feel better your not the only one losing control." I said

We had been lusting for each other for a while always wanting to take things farther but we never can now that I was promised to someone else. But I did not care I would have gladly given it all up to be with him even if it was only once. He was my everything even if I was not his. In all my years I had never fallen so hard or fast as I did for him.

So let me to take you to when I first meet him… The first time I saw him was when my father and I first arrived in Huston, Texas. He was 10 and I was 9. Our father's became fast friends, so we spent a great deal of time together, he was very protective of me. When I turned 14 my father decided to throw a huge party, I really didn't like parties all that much, so I had snuck out to the garden. I was sitting by the fountain when I felt someone walk up to me. I turned around and saw him.

"Happy Birthday." he said

"Thank you." I said

"Are you okay? You seem off." he said

"Yes, fine, no need to worry." I said

He looked at me as if he could see right though me, see my emotions, and my soul.

"Come on, darling. Tell me what's wrong." he said

"I'm not into parties. My farther is only doing this to butter up to people." I said

He looked around the garden as if looking for something or someone, but there was nothing and no one there. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I gladly accepted his out stretched hand. As soon as we started walking towards the woods I knew where we were going. A few years ago we found this field filled with lilies, bluebonnet's and Texas Bluebells. He sat down and pulled me down with him. We laid down and looked up at the stars.

"It is so beautiful here." I said

"Yes, you are." he said

I turned my head to look at him to see that he was already looking at me. I was going to ask what he was talking about but I didn't get the chance. He had cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. I was going to push him away but I decided to let him. He pulled away, and stood up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." he said

He started to walk away, I got up and grabbed his wrist he stopped and turn around.

"You should do it again." I said

I did not have to say it twice. He was kissing me again. My hands tangled themselves in his already messy hair. One of his arms went around my waist while the other one gripped my neck and pulled me closer to him. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I just let my instincts take over. I opened my mouth I could feel his tongue pass over my lip and then the top of my teeth. His tongue explored my mouth. We pulled away from each other breathing heavy. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces.

"We should do this more often." he said

"I agree. But just not here." I said

After that night we had done that very often and only that. He had snuck into my room one night a year later (him late 16s. I late 15s). After we were informed that I was going to be married in a few years.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just one last time." he said

"I don't want this to be the last time. I don't want to get married." I said

"I am joining the army. So this is the last time we can be together." he sad

He walked up behind me. I could feel it his hands on body, his hands ignited something with me which I thought died a long time ago. I could feel his breath on my neck it sent chills down my spin. One of his hands started to pull up my night dress. I put my hand on his. He started to kiss my neck I felt his teeth graze my skin. I could feel him on back. I could feel how bad he wanted me, but we both knew he could never have me. I was no longer his to have.

"How do you do these things to me? I lose control when ever your near." he said

"I have no clue. If it makes you feel better your not the only one losing control." I said

We had been lusting for each other for a while always wanting to take things farther but we never can now that I was promised to someone else. But I did not care I would have gladly given it all up to be with him even if it was only once. So that's exactly what I did. I turned around so we were facing each other. I kissed him but somehow this one felt different, it was more hungry and passionate. We fell down onto my bed. He was on the bottom and I on top. He looked at me as if I had gone mad. I was going to ask him something but he beat me to it.

"Will you let me make love to you, darlin'?" he asked

"Yes." I said

I got up off him and walked over to my door and locked it. He got off my bed and took off his shoes, jacket, and vest. I walked over to him and helped him out of his shirt and pants. He then helped me get undressed. We went back to my bed, as soon as we were both naked.

"Are you sure? Once this happens there is no going back." he said

"I'm sure." I said

He kissed me, he went from my lips, to my cheek, to my neck, to the space between my breasts, down my stomach, then he worked his way back to my lips.

I had woken up the next morning in his arms. There was someone knocking on my door.

"Miss Lucas, time to get up." Emily said she was maid and dear friend.

I saw that he was still asleep, so let Emily in. she was shocked to say the least when she saw him in my bed. That afternoon we meet one last time in our field. He had a horse waiting for him at my house.

"I love you, Lily. And no war and no one is going to change that." he said

"I love you too. Do me a favor and come back, safe and in one piece. And promise me you will come back." I said

"I promise no matter what I will come back." he said

He then got on his horse and rode off. Stopping one last time to look back at me. I heard Emily walking up behind me.

"He's not coming back is he?" Emily asked

"No, I'm afraid he's not. The man we both know will die. And a new man will surface, one that many people will fear." I said

What I said was right I got news three years later…the night he was attacked and turned by a vampire. He came to be known as 'The Major'. But he would forever be Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 1

I've been having these dreams, since my sixteenth birthday. In one I'm wearing a toga, in a different one I'm wearing a crown and sitting on a throne. They just keep getting weirder. I was packing up the last few thing in my bedroom. My twin and I were moving to Forks, Washington, to live with our dad. Our mom had got remarried to a baseball player named Phil.

"Come on Ana." Bella said

"I'm coming." I said

I walked towards Mom, Phil, and Bella. I was putting my phone in my bag.

"We will have your bike and car sent to Forks, it should arrive by the time you need to get to school." Phil said

I nodded my head and put my headphones in. I got in the car. We drove to the airport, and got on the plane. We arrived in Forks not long after that and got in our fathers squad car.

"Your hair's longer bella. So is yours Ana." Charlie said

"I cut it since last time I saw you." Bella said

"Mine is longer." I said

"Guess it grew out again." Charlie said

Bella and I just looked at each other.

"How's your mom?" Charlie asked

"Fine." Bella and I said

We looked out the window to see the welcome sign "The City of Forks Welcome You - Population 3246." we both then sigh. It doesn't take long for us to get to his house.

"Ana, I made room for bike in the garage." Charlie said

"Thanks you didn't have to do that." I said

He just smiled. He helped Bella and I carry in our bags.

"I put Grandpa's old desk in you room Bella, and I cleared some shelves in the bathroom." Charlie said

"That's right." I said

"One bathroom." Bells said

"I'll just put these up in your guys room." Charlie said

"We can do it." Bella said

I grabbed my bag, but Charlie did grab Bella's bag. We walked upstairs and to Bella's room. The old antique rolltop desk sat in the corner. The room is filled with childhood remnants. As she unpacked some of her bags. We then walked over to my room, the walls were still white. Everything in my room were the same colors and places as when we left. Charlie gone somewhere. Bella and I heard a honk and walked down stairs and outside. To see a faded red truck. A very cute boy gets out of the truck.

"Bella, Ana, you remember Billy Black." Charlie said

"Yes I do, it's nice to see you again." I said

"Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you guys told him you were coming." Billy said

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill." Charlie said

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy said

Billy takes several rolls at Charlie, who dodges. Jacob just shakes his head at their two fathers as he shyly approaches Bella and I.

"I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids." Jacob said

"Yeah, I remember." I said

"Yeah…I think I remember…" she said

We all then looked to where our dads were standing.

"Are they always like this?" Bella and I asked

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob said

Charlie then pats the hood of the truck, and starts addressing Bella.

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" Bella asked

"No way, the truck is for me?" Bella asked

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Charlie said

"Where's my homecoming present?" I asked

"I'll give you gas money, and buy you some paint." Charile said

"Sounds good to me." I said

"I rebuilt the engine and" Jacob didn't get to finish before Bella cut him off.

"It's perfect." Bella said

I see her smile the first genuine smile since we got here. She rushes to the truck. Jacob eagerly joins her.

"Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but-" the poor guy was yet again cut off

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school." Bella said

She can be such a idiot sometimes.

"I go to school on the reservation." Jacob said

"too bad. Would've been nice to know someone who isn't my twin." Bella said

"Thanks, sis. I feel the love." I said

Jacob just laughed. I could feel that there was something off about Jacob and Billy but I just left it only. I just walk inside in up stairs to my room. See I leave the walls white and buy paint I then paint the walls when I get bored and when I no longer want the walls the way they are, I just pain them white again. There was a honk outside yet again. I go downstairs to see a truck dropping off my bike and car. I ran back inside to get changed into something different.

"Hey, dad I'm going out for a ride, be back soon." I said

I did not wait for him to answer, before I left the house and got on the bike. I was going down the road when I got the feeling to go into the woods. I stopped the bike, and walked into the woods. I heard something behind me so I turned around but nothing was there. When turned back around there was a girl standing in front of me, with a pixie style haircut.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she said

"Hi, I'm Lilliana. But you can call me Ana." I said

"Okay. Come with me." She said

She grabbed my hand and started walking deeper into the forest. I noticed a few things about her like, her skin was cold, her eyes were goldish. As we walked I got this feeling in my stomach like I knew something was off about her. We kept walking until we came up to a house. We walked inside.

"I'm home and I bought a friend." Alice yelled

A few seconds later, a few different people came into the living room. Alice then proceeded to tell me everyone's name. First there was a blonde girl named Rosalie, a buff guy named Emmet, I brown haired guy named Mason, and then there a uptight one named Edward, and then her adopted mom and dad who named Carlisle and Esme.

"Everyone this Ana." Alice said

"Hi." I said

Everyone in the room looked a little weird. I got the same feeling I had about Alice when I looked at all of them. Edward looked like he was trying to read my mind. We heard a door open the close and footsteps coming towards the living room. Everyone looked a little more worried, will except for Alice who just keep smiling. I was going to ask what the problem was when someone grabbed my neck and slammed me into the wall. I looked up to see a guy, as I looked at him I realized he looked just like the guy from my dream. Mason and Emmet were trying get him off of me but were unable. There was some part of me that knew this man could not hurt me and that knew who he was so, I decided to call him by the name of the man in my dream. But I didn't get the chance. He hugged me. Which surprised everyone else in the room. I wrapped my arms around him. He fell to the ground with me still in his arms.

"Can I ask what just happened?" Emmet asked

"No." the man holding me said

My phone started to ring so he held me even closer to him.

"Jasper, I need to answer my phone." I said

Everyone looked at me, as did he. His eyes were now black. He didn't let go but loosen up.

"Yes, dad. I'll be home soon. Yes I will be careful. Yeah. I'll put the bike in the garage. Love you too." I said ending the phone call

Once I was done with the call his grip tightened, again.

"Jasper, you need to let this girl go. She needs to get home. And we all need to talk." Carlisle said

Jasper growled, and glared at Carlisle. Jasper stood up but I was still being held in a death grip.

"She is not leaving my sight. Not again." Jasper said

Once again everyone looked at me like I was a alien.

"Jasper I'm not going anywhere okay. I need to go home, and tomorrow I will be at school." I said

"No." Jasper said

I looked at Alice for help.

"Jasper, what do I need to do for you to let me go home?" I asked

He looked at me.

"I'll be back soon." Jasper said

He then took my hand and walked out of the house and into the woods. We got to where I had parked my bike. I got on and looked at him.

"Are you coming?" I asked

He got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I started the bike and headed down the road towards my house. When we got to my house he got off and disappeared. I walked inside, and was ambushed with questions.

"Where were you?" Bella asked

"I went for a ride and got a little lost." I said

"Next time be more careful." Charlie said

"I'm going to bed." I said

I walked upstairs, into my room to see Jasper sitting on my bed. I shut and locked my bedroom door. I proceed to change into night clothes.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked

"Why don't you tell me since you were the one who wouldn't let me go." I said

"You look like someone I used to know. What is your name?" Jasper said

"Lilliana Swan, but most people call me Ana." I said

He was on me in a second hovering over me on the bed.

"What is my name?" Jasper asked

"Jasper Hale." I said

"Are you sure." Jasper said

I thought back to my dream. The name of the man in them was Jasper Whitlock.

"Whitlock." I said

He smiled. But it soon disappeared.

"At your house why did you say again?" I asked

"Do you know what I am? What my family is." He asked

I thought about his question. I went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Vampire." I said

"Yes. You are correct. When I was human I had meet a girl I loved her but I could not have her. I went off to war and was turned, before I could come back for her. Her name was Lilliana Lucas. She looked just like you." Jasper said

"I'm sorry, if I am causing you pain." I said

"No dariln', you are not causing me any pain. But can I do something?" Jasper asked

I nodded my head yes. He then kissed me. Then something inside clicked. He pulled away and got up to leave he walked towards the window.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Jasper said

I got up and grabbed his wrist he stopped and turn around.

"You should do it again." I said

His smile got so big. I did not have to say it twice. He was kissing me again. My hands tangled themselves in his already messy hair. One of his arms went around my waist while the other one gripped my neck and pulled me closer to him. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth I could feel his tongue pass over my lip.. His tongue explored my mouth. We pulled away from each other with me breathing heavy. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces.

"I have to confess something since last year I have been dreaming about you. Which is why I knew your name." I said

He looked at me with amazement in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and led me back over to the bed. We laid down, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Go to bed you have school tomorrow and we need to talk more about this." Jasper said


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up to the memoirs of last night. I look over to see no one laying next to me. I guess it was a dream. I get ready for the day. I walk down stairs to see dad and Bella eating and getting ready for the day as well. I decided to drive my car while Bella drove hers. She pulled into school first her truck making all kinds of noises. I pull in behind her. We both got of our cars. Bella steps in a puddle. Bella listens to her ipod as we make our way thru the kids stare , and a few that say hi. We both know they talking about us. Soon a boy walks up to us.

"You're Isabella and Lilliana Swan, the new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." Eric said

So Bella and I just look at him. Fun fact about Bella and I we got twin telepath. Is he for real? We said to each other.

"We're kind of the "suffer in silence" type." Bella and I said together.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, babies, front page." Eric said

"I - no, I'm not news - I'm, seriously, not at all." Bella said

"Whoa, chillax. No feature." Eric said

Thank god.

"would you mind just pointing me toward Mr. Varner's class?" Bella asked

"What about you?" Eric asked me

"I got art." I said

They nodded and walked off. I didn't get much father down the hall when I heard someone calling my name I turned around to see Alice.

"Hey L. Where you headed to?" Alice asked

"L? I'm headed to Art." I said

"I like L as a nickname. I have Art as well lets go." Alice said

We headed to Art class. Come to find out I had to sit next to Alice and Rosalie.

"You should sit with us at lunch." Alice said

"I agree." Rosalie said

"I'll think about it." I said

The bell rang an di headed to gym. I walked in to see Bella. This was going to be fun. The boy's basketball team were running drills on half of the basketball court. And the girls were playing a volleyball game. Bella was avoiding the volleyball like the plague. Someone keeps trying to motivate Bella.

"Block it, Chloe. Yeah. Good attack." Some girl yells.

The volleyball heads towards Bella. She hits and it smacks some blonde boy in the head. We both head over to the boy.

"Ow." the boy said

"Are you alright?" Bella asked

"I warned them not to let her play." I said

"It's only a flesh wound." the boy said

The bell rings but I wait for Bella.

"You're Isabella and Lilliana, right?" the boy asked

"Just Bella." Bella said

"Just Ana." I said

"I'm Mike. Newton." Mike said

He looks at us both for way to long. The girl from earlier appeared.

"She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" Jessica said

She then looks over to Bella and I.

"So, you guys are from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?" Jessica asked

"That's why they kicked me out." Bella said

Mike laughs, and because he does, Jessica does. Bella and I just looked at each other. We head off to class. I walk out of math to get tackled in a hug by Alice. Alice and I start walking towards the cafeteria when we are joined by Rosalie and Emmet, then Mason, then Edward. I started to wonder where Jasper was when I felt a arm wrap around my waist I look up to see Jasper smiling down at me.

"You sitting with us at lunch." Jasper said more as a statement then an question

"Sure." I said

We walked into the cafeteria. As we walked in I could hear Bella, and her friends.

"Who are they?" Bella asked

"The Cullen's." Angela said

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica said

"They kinda keep to themselves." Angela said

"Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark - haired guy, Emmett…they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica said

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela said

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird… she's with Mason, the short brown haired guy. That's Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain. But I don't know who that girl is, but I think was in our gym class today." Jessica said

"That's my sister." Bella said

"I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker." Jessica said

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela says

I hear Bella laugh.

"Who's he?' Bella asked

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said

Edward looks over towards them as if he heard Jessica from across the room. But he seems confused.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." Jessica said

But you could see as clear as day that she did.

"Anyway, don't waste your time." Jessica said

"I wasn't planning on it." Bella said

I looked over to see Bella looking Edward. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he was frustrated.

"Edward what is wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." He said

Why are you sitting with them? Bella said

Alice and Rosalie asked me to. I said

The bell rang and I headed to history class. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet had this class as well. Emmett and Rosalie sat next to each other in the back of the room. Jasper walks to the back room. I hand my slip to the teacher.

"Ah, the other Swan twin. Please tells us a little bit about yourself." The teacher said

"My name is Lilliana Swan, I'm a twin. I have won 15 national titles in dance. I love to draw, paint, read, and travel." I said

"Where have you traveled to?" the teacher asked

"Egypt, France, last year I went to Italy." I said

The three vampire in the back of the room raised a eyebrow.

"You will have to tell me about sometime. You can go have a seat next to Jasper." the teacher said

I walked to the back and sat down.

"So where in Italy did you go?" Emmett asked

"Oh, a few places, Rome, Florence, Venice, Volterra, Milan, Verona." I said

"Wait go back." Emmett said

"Verona." I said

"Did you say Volterra?" Rosalie asked

"Yes I did. How did you guys think I knew what you were?" I asked

They were a little surprised by that statement they really didn't say much after that. When the bell rang showing that it was the end of class. We left I had a free period as did Jasper.

"So I think we need to talk about somethings." Jasper said

"Sure where do you want to talk?" I asked

"My house. Give me your car keys." Jasper said

I gave him my keys we then got into my car and drove off. I had texted Bella letting her know where I was going. We pulled up to his house. He was out of the car and to my door in a second.

"No one is home. So we can talk freely." Jasper said

We walked into the house and he led me upstairs to his room. His room was pretty amazing.

"Okay ask away." I said

I sat down on the bed.

"Who told you about vampires?" Jasper asked

"Caius." I said

"Why?" Jasper asked

"Because I looked like someone he used to know." I said

"Okay." Jasper said

"Since last year I have not just been having dreams about your and my past, but others past. From me in a toga, to wearing a crown and sitting on a thrown. To being a flapper in the 20's." I said

He looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"And last night was not the first time I had meet Carlisle." I said

"What are you?" Jasper asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said

He smiled, then he started to frown.

"Did you have these dreams back then too." he said

"Yes, but I thought that they were dreams, until…never mind." I said

"Never mind what." Jasper said

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said

"No tell me." Jasper said

"No." I said

He launched himself at me, pining me to the bed. He looked a little pissed.

"Please tell me." He all but growled

"The day you left to join the army Emily asked me a question, and I had answered her. Then three years later I had a dream that you were attacked and turned by a vampire." I said

He smiled.

"Why you so smiley?" I asked

"You said I and not she." Jasper said

"I'm glad I could make you happy." I said

"I don't think we should let the others know anything about this." Jasper said

"What do you mean by this." I said

"I want them to know that you are all mine. I don't want them to know about everything else." Jasper said

"What exactly does it mean to be yours." I said

"It means no one else can touch…" Jasper said as he moved his hands over my body. "no one else can kiss…" he said as he kissed my neck and lips " .mine." Jasper said

We started to make out. It was going to pretty well until my phone started to ring. Jasper growled but got off so I could answer my phone.

Phone conversation:

"Did I smell wired to you today?" Bella asked

"No you smelt normal. Why what happened?" I asked

"I had to sit next to Edward Cullen in bio and he acted like I smelt bad. Then after school when I took my slip to the office he was trying to get his schedule changed." Bella said

"Are you serious he sounds like such a jerk." I said

"Where are you anyways?" Bella asked

"At a friends house, be home later, bye." I sad

Phone conversation over.

"Why did Edward act like that?" I asked

"Who knows we can ask when he get home. Now where were we." Jasper said

I smiled, we went back to making out. We pulled apart because I needed to breath.

"Jasper, can we go get some water?" I asked

He nodded. He got up and walked towards the door. I ran up and jumped on his back. As we walked down stairs…I mean as he walked down stairs. Everyone except Carlisle walked thru the front door. We all kind of just looked at each other. Alice just had the biggest smile on his face.

"So Edward why were you acting so weird today?" Mason asked

"I can't read your mind Ana. I can't read Bella's either." Edward said

I just started laughing.

"Do you think this is funny?" Edward said

"Yes, I do seeing as Bella and I are can talk to each other with our minds. We got this whole twin thing going on." I said

Phone Conversation:

"Hello, who is this?" I asked

"My name is Sam Uley. I have favor to ask." he said

"And what exactly is that?" I asked

"I don't want to ask over the phone can we meet up?" he asked

"Sure where?" I said

"La Push." he said

Then the line went dead. I looked at all the vampires in the room to see they really didn't like something. I heard a low growl coming from the person still holding me.

"Well it seam I have a meeting with a wolf, I'll be leaving now." I said

Getting out of Jasper's hold. He really didn't look all that happy that I was leaving.

"Oh and Edward if it is your goal to fit in you should probably not act like you can smell someone's blood. BTW if you ever treat my twin like that again you will be in a world of hurt." I said

"As if." Edward said

"You can kick his ass if you think you can." Jasper said

"Since I believe that Esme like her house whole let take this outside." I said

Emmett laughed well he was in for a surprise.

"We can stop this before, you get hurt. If you want." Edward said

"You're the one that should be ask for this to stop." I said

Once again Emmett and Edward laughed. So I held up my promise I kicked Edward so hard he flew backwards into a tree. That really ticked him off he ran at me, but I flipped over his head. He turned around I grabbed twisting it around his back, but making sure I didn't crack or rip it off.

"As much as I would love to stay, I have a meeting a werewolf to get." I said

I walked over to Jasper and kissed him on the check then got in my car and headed towards La Push beach. I pulled up to see Sam sitting on the beach. I was walking towards him when he turned around.

"Thank you for coming." Sam said

"No problem. So what did you need?" I asked

"So you know what we are?" Sam asked

"Yes." I said

"I imprinted." Sam said

"What does that have to do wi… no you didn't." I said

"I did but if it makes you feel any better it's more of a protector then a lover role." Sam said

"Yes it does make it a little better, but what might not make things better is that I am currently dating a vampire." I said

He looked a little pissed then he seemed to get over it because he smiled a little bit.

"Why so smiley?" I asked

"Because it means he can watch you while you are on their land and I can watch you when you are not thus it makes you more safe." Sam said

"Is that everything, Mr. Wolf?" I asked

He laughed then nodded. I went back to my car and drove to the diner I was meeting Bella and da at.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little lost." I said

"No it's okay I ordered for you." Dad says

A man walks up to use.

"Member me, honey? I was Santa one year." The man says

"Waylon, they haven't had a Christmas here since they were four." Dad says

"Bet I made an impression, though." Waylon said

"You always do." dad said

"Let the girls get, Waylon. When you're done, I'll bring your favorite berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday." Cora the waitress says

"That'd be great, thank you." Bella and I said at the same time

Cora shoos Waylon away. Left alone now, Dad, and Bella reach for the salt. Dad goes for the ketchup instead. A family laughs and that just adds the our discomfort. Bella decides to break the silence.

"So…you eat here every night?" Bella asks

"Easier than washing dishes." Dad says

"I can cook." I said

He looks up like he doesn't know what cooking is.

"I do the cooking at home - in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen. And Bella burns water." I said

"I remember…" dad says we all laugh.

"A few people…" I said

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked

"Are people talking about them again?" Dad asked

"No… well, a little." Bella and I said together

"Wish you guys would stop doing that. Just 'cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the heel - raisers around here." Dad said

"…Okay, Ana is dating one of them." Bella said

Thanks for that. I said

"Really which one?" dad asked

"Jasper." I said

After that we ate in silence. When we got home Bella and I talked about the way Edward had acted. Once we were done we both went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

I had got up the next morning and got ready for school. I walk down stairs.

"You need to call mom tomorrow." Bella said

"Will do." I said

I was going to grab my keys but dad stopped me.

"Can you ride with Bella today?" Dad said

"Sure thing." I said

We left the house and headed to school. Bella got out of the truck and leaned up against her truck. Looking for someone. Jasper and his family pulls in and take my leave from Bella. The rest of the day goes off without a hitch, lunch comes around I sit with the Cullen's they had told me how Edward had took the week off. I look over to see Bella looking at us. More days pass and still no Edward I could tell that Bella was getting pissed.

\- A few days later -

I had ben riding to school with Bella at dad's request. We walk outside to see it has rained.

"Great." Bella and I said together.

We look towards the road to see Dad driving up in Bella's truck.

"Dad, we can get to school without you." Bella said

We walk down the steps, Bella slips and fall on her ass. I help her up as dad gets out of the car.

"You okay?" Dad asked

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated." I said

"That's why I got you new tires." Dad said

"You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before." Bella said

"That's because this is your first car." I said

"I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal.." dad said

If only he knew.

"An animal?" Bella asked

"You're not in Phoenix any more. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand." dad said

"Be careful." Bella and I said

"Always am." dad said

"Thanks for the tires." Bella said

As soon as we got to school I headed straight for the Jasper.

"Edward is back today." Jasper said

"If he does anything to Bella, and I mean anything, it won't be pretty." I said

As the day went on I really wanted to know what was going to go down in Bella's Bio class. She had bio as her last class, and she drove me so I just stayed in the library. I closed my eyes and focused on Bella. When I open my eyes I was sitting next to her.

"Hello. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen." Edward said

Bella just looks at him.

"You're Bella right." he said

"I'm…yes." Bella said

The teacher says something to his class and Bella and Edward get to work. Edward pushes the microscope towards Bella while keeping his distance.

"Ladies first." he says

She glances at him but he just leans away, his face tight. She looks back into the microscope.

"Prophase." She said

She begins to remove the slide.

"May I look?" Edward asked

She slides him the microscope. He glances through the lens.

"Prophase." Edward said

"Like I said." I said

He writes it on the worksheet.

"Enjoying the rain?" Edward asked

"Seriously? You're asking me about the weather?" Bella asked

"It appears." Edward said

"No. I don't like the cold. Or the wet. Or the gray. Or parkas. Or turtle necks." Bella said

A small smile plays on his lips.

"What?" Bella asked

He shakes his head and turns to the microscope, swichting out the slide. She looks at him and keeps looking.

"Anaphase." Edward said

"May i? (she looks through the lens) Anaphase." Bella said

"Like I said." Edward says

She glances at him, and this time sees a smirk. SH eholds out her hand for a new slide which he gives her.

"If you hate the cold and rain, why did you and your sister move to the wettest place in the continental U.S?" Edward asked

"It's complicated. And my sister is happy anywhere.." Bella said

"I think I can keep up." Edward said

"Our mother remarried." She said

"Very complex. So you guys didn't like him." Edward said

"Phil is fine. Young for her, but nice enough." bella said

The school bell rings and strangely enough I stayed watching my sister. She and Edward were walking down the hall continuing there conversation.

"Why didn't you guys stay with your mom and stepdad?" Edward asked

"Alright, Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with us but it made her unhappy. So we decided to spend time with our father." Bella said

"But now you guys are unhappy." Edward said

"No my sister is happy be on the other hand…." Bella says as she turns away clearly embarrassed.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read." Edward said

They look at each other, their eyes meet and she looks more closely at him.

"Did you get contacts?" Bella asked

"…no." Edward said

"Your eyes were black before, now they're this golden brown or " Bella didn't get to finsih

"It's just the fluorescents." Edward says

He turns and walks away. Then I am pulled back into the library I quickly get up and head towards Bella. I make it all the way to the truck the same time she did. We both look over towards where the Cullen's are standing. We all turns towards a high pitched screeching noise, it keeps getting louder. Bella and I turn to see a van skidding on the ice going out of contol, heading directly towardxs us. I look towards the Cullen's bith Edward's and Jasper's face were filled with horror. The van is about to hit us, when something knocks Bella and I down I hit my head on the ice. I look up to see Edward before everything goes black.

Bella's Pov:

Edward stopped the van then he got up and left. I look over to see Ana laying on the ice not moving.

"Ana oh my god, Ana." I yelled

"I called a amblunce." Some girl said

I look over to see Edward's family glaring at him. When the amblunce arrived I rode with Ana. Once we arrived at the hosptail I went one way and Ana was taken a different way. I was siting on a hosptail bed when Charlie brust thouhgt the doors.

"Bells. Are you alright? Where is Ana?" Charlie said

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down. They took Ana to a different room." I said

"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop." Tyler said

"It's okay, Tyler." I said

"It sure as hell is not okay." Charlie said

"Dad, it's not his fault-" I started to say

"We nearly lost you. And who knows what is going on with your sister." dad said

"But you didn't and I'm sure Ana is fine." I said

Dad then looks at Tyler.

"You can kiss your license goodbye." Dad said

The doors open and Dr. Cullen walks in.

"I heard the Chief's daughter were here." Carlisle said

"Good. Dr. Cullen." Dad said

"I've got this one, Jackie." Carlisle say to the E.R doctor

"You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion." Carlisle said

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really." Tyller says but dad shuts the curtain.

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way." I said

"Edward? Your boy?" Dad asked

"It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near us." I said

"As long as you're safe." Carlisle said

"How is Ana?" Dad asked

"We don't know we are still waiting on her x-rays." Carlisle said

Dad and I then walked to Ana's room. I saw Jasper sitting next to her holding her hand. And someone else sitting on a couch in the corner. Carlisle walked in he didn't look to happy.

"What is wrong Carlisle?" Jasper asked

"Bella what happened to lead to her current state?" Carlisle asked

"We were talking by my truck, we heard the van coming towards us, Edward then stopped the van. I looked over and saw her laying on the ground." Bella said

"It seems as if when she fell she hit her head pretty hard. There is nothing any of us can do. She will either wake up or…" Carlisle said to say

"Die." we all said at the same time.

Charlie left the room as did Bella.

"I'm going to kill Edward. He should have made sure both Bella and you were okay last time I trust him." Jasper said

Inside Lilliana's head

Images, memories, things I have done in the past. Who I am and what I can do.

I hear people talking, from Dad and Bella, to Carlisle, Jasper, even Sam.

"Please wake, Lilly. I just got you back I don't I want to lose you again." Jasper said

Not long after that Bella and Dad left, as did Sam. Jasper acted like he left but then he was back. I have no clue how long I was out. One night Jasper left most likely to hunt, when I visited by myself. But she didn't look like me. Her eyes were different. She told me I had to choose, between dyeing or living and never dyeing again.

Jasper's Pov:

She has been out for almost a week, Carlisle told me I needed to feed. But I also had a decision to make if she was not awake or doing better by Sunday I was going to turn her, I had just got her back after all these years and I wasn't going to loose her. I was done hunting I had ate 2 bears and a mountain lion. I was on my way back to the hospital when I heard a heart monitor flat line, I ran as fast as I could I saw everyone running into Lilly's room. I ran into, she was gone my Lilly was gone. "No" I whispered I felt nothing, empty, gone. I left the room I could see her like that I ran home and locked myself in my room.

Lilliana's Pov:

I had picked, I hope it was the right decision. I heard the flat line of the heart monitor. I heard people run into the room. I heard Jasper, we hasn't suppose to be back yet. The monitor had flat lining for about 5 minutes. Everyone had left except for Carlisle. He was about to call someone, when the monitor started to beep again. I opened my eyes. I looked over towards Carlisle.

"Long time no see doc." I said

He called everyone back in, he called Charlie and Bella. It take them very long to get here. They both ran over and hugged me, but what made me laugh was what Bella said.

"You need to call mom she calls me every hour to check in." Bella said

We all laughed.

"When can she leave?" Dad asked

"Well now if she wants. She has no lasting damage. The concussion that she had is gone, her heart is back at a normal rate. She might have some pain so I will send some drugs home with her." Carlisle said

He wrote something down and gave it to Dad. Dad and Bella then left the room.

"He saw me die didn't he." I said

"Yes he did. I called him but he won't answer." Carlisle said

My phone rang, I looked to see that it was Sam. I looked over at Carlisle he just smiled and left the room. I answered the phone.

"Sup, wolfy." I said

"Your awake, I thought that you were I was just running by the hospital. Does your bloodsucker know." Sam said

"Sam, what have I told you about that word. No, I died before I woke up, he heard and saw me die and ran off before I woke up. If he tires to piss you off please don't do anything." I said

"Yeah okay." Sam said

"Now then go get some sleep." I said

Then the line went dead. A nurse had bought me some clothes I got dressed and ready to leave. We had drove home and I had went straight to sleep after calling and talking to my mother for 2 hours. I had a lot to do tomorrow, I had phone calls to make. But most of all I had to go make sure Jasper was okay.

-Next Morning-

I woke up and got dressed. I had a hour long conversation with Dad and Bella. But surprised me was that he gave me the okay to go see Jasper. But I had to take my car and not the bike. I drove to the Cullen's house. I parked and got out and walked up to the door, I didn't even knock I walked straight in. Everyone but Jasper was in the living room. I was tackled in hugs.

"He is up stairs in his room." Alice said

"We are all going hunting so you will have the place to yourself." Rosalie said

They then left. I walked up the stairs and to his room, the door was locked, but not for long. I walked in to see a destroyed room. He was sitting in the middle of the room dry sobbing. He heard the floor creak and he looked over at me. His eyes were black, he looked killer.

"Lilly?" he asked

"Yes, it's me." I said

"No it can't be I saw you die I heard the monitor flat line." Jasper said

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, I took his and place it over my heart.

"How are you…" Jasper said

"When I was out I had to choose to die and be reborn like I normally pick, or live forever and never die again. I picked the latter. The last time I had you I let you ride off into the sunset, and you ended up being turned. I was not going to loose you again." I said

"I could kill Edward, he said he would make sure both you and Bella were okay." Jasper said

"That doesn't matter now, all that matters is I am here and you are here." I said

We kissed and somehow it was different then all the other times. This one felt as if we finally understood something, that we were on the same page or energy wave. We cleaned up his room, and then went back to being with each other. A few hours. Before he asked me a question.

"Wasn't my door locked?" Jasper asked

"Yes it was. When I picked what I did everything came back from the first time was born up till then. I also got all of my gifts." I said

"Gifs?" Jasper asked

"Yeah you know, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, you have your emotions, and I have everything." I said

He gave me a look, that meant he still didn't get what I was saying.

"I was a copy cat, I meet people with gifs and copied them, but they stayed with me over the years. Plus the ones I was born with which were, the elements which are: air, water, earth, fire, lighting, anything with water in it, anything made from earth. I got mind control, energy, and a few other things." I said

He nodded, we sat and talked about random things, till I got a call from dad saying it was time to come home. I said good by to Jasper and left. When I got home Bella told me about what went down at the hospital a few days ago the whole conversation she had with Edward. I was lucky enough to wake up just in time to go on the stupid biology field trip.

-Next Day-

Bella and I stand in the exact spot of the accident. Mr. Molina was talking but no one was paying attention to him.

"Make sure I get your permission slips." Mr. Molina said

I see Bella look over to Edward who arrived with Jasper, Alice, Mason, and Edward. The line of sight was broken when Mike ran up and hugged me,

"Look! You're moving. You're ALIVE!" Mike says

"Yep it seems I am." I said

"… yeah, false alarm…" Bella said

"Actually, I'm glad you're not dead Ana, 'cause - well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you - even though it's, like a month away…" Mike says

I stop paying attention him as I see Jasper getting mad, he starts to speed walk over to us. Tell him to ask Jess. Bella said via twin talk.

"So what for you thin?" Mike asked

I just look at him,

"You want to go? To prom. With me." Mike said

"Prom. As in the dance, I can't Bella and I have to go to Jacksonville." I said

"Yeah." Bella said

"You can't go a different weekend?" Mike asked

"Non-refundable ticket. Maybe you should ask Jessica." I said

I look across the parking lot at Jessica. A few minutes pass and everyone loads up on the buses. We get to the green house, where Mr. Molina and a tour guide lead several kids through it. I can tell that Bella is keeping a eye on Edward who is up ahead with Alice, Mason, and Jasper. We all stop as teach demonstrates the compost machine as the students mess around.

"...c'mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it… (the machine gurgles and spins)... now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of "compost tea." This is recycling at its most basic level - hey, don't drink that!" Mr. Molina says

Bella then see that Edward has stopped and is looking at an ancient staghorn fern, alone, she take a breath for courage good l

"Hello, Edward." Bella says

He glances at her, merely nodding.

"Ass" I whisper

"Really?" Bella asked

I can tell she is getting pissed she turns to walk away.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asked

She turns back around to look at him.

"How did you know about that?" Bella asked

"You didn't answer my question." Edward said

"You haven't answered any of mine. You won't even say hello." Bella said

"Hello." Edward said

"And how did you stop that van?" Bella asked

"Adrenaline rush. Very common. Goggle it." Edward said

"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." Bella said not buying his excuse

She turns to storm off but she stumbles over the irrigation hose. Edward steadies her, catching her scent - still so powerful... He clenches his jaw.

"It helps if you actually watch where you put your feet." Edward said

Bella feeling insulted keeps moving. He keeps pace, serious now.

"I know I've been rude, but it's for the best." Edward said

She just looks like he's crazy. He walks away. Bella walks up to me pissed be on compare. Jessica then runs up to us.

"Guess who just asked me to Prom." she said

Bella and I both smile.

At

"I totally thought Mike was going to ask you, Ana. Is it gonna be weird?" Jessica asked

I felt someone behind me and knew it was Jasper.

"No way. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together." I said

"I know, right?" Jessica said

Jessica then runs off to catch up with Angela. Bella heads towards the exit. I turn around to find Jasper just inch's away from. I see that he has three flowers in his hand. I smile cause I know what those flowers and I know what they mean to us.

"Look what you found." I said

"As soon as I saw them I thought about the first time we kissed." Jasper said smiling

Jasper puts the lily in my hair. He then puts his arm around my waist. As we walk around the green house. I start listening to Bella again. -where everyone's looking at the COMPOST "WORM BOX", grossing each other out with the slimy creatures. As Bella backs away, Edward steps up.

"Bella, it would be better if we weren't friends." Edward said

"Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." Bella said wounded

"You could have let that van crush me and Ana and saved yourself all this regret." Bella said

"You think I regret saving you guys?" Edward snapped angry

"I know you do." Bella said

"You don't know anything." Edward said furious

I could see his harshness had stung her. We all walked towards the bus. I was still in Jaspers arms. Once we get to the bus, Jasper and I walk over to Bella and Edward. Alice and Mason then come up to us.

"The bus is leaving." Alice says to Edward and Jasper

"Hi. Will you two be riding with us?" Alice asked

"No. Our bus if full." Edward says

Edward grabs Jaspers arm, as he pulls Jasper away from me, it makes me almost fall. I see Edward let go of Jasper.

Crustallos (Ice) I thought and right under Edwards feet the water from the rain froze and he fell on his ass. Everyone laughed even Bella.

"Karma's a bitch." I said

Then looped arms with Bella and walked away and got on our bus. Once we get home. Bella walks inside and throws down her book and bag and coat, still angry at Edward said. Bella goes for the stairs but Charlie stopped her.

"Your mother called. Again." Charlie said

"Your fault, for telling her about the accident, and telling her Ana almost died." Bella said

"She always did know how to worry. But…she's changed, too. She seems happy. Phil sounds all right." Charlie said

"He is." Bella and I said

We continue to walk upstairs. And get ready for bed. I lay down and feel the bed dip and cold arms wrap around me.

"Good night, Lilly my love." Jasper said

"Good night, Jasper my love." I said


	5. Chapter 4

My alarm clock went off signaling that it was time to get up and go to school. Jasper had all ready left. I got ready and got dressed I walked down stairs to see that Bella was ready to go. I go outside and get on my bike and drive off to school. Once arriving I went to class. The first half day went by fast. I walk into the cafeteria to see Bella looking over a the Cullen's table.

I walk over and grabbed Bella and dragged her over to our table. We sit down.

"La Push, baby. You in?" Eric asked

"Should we know what that means?" Bella and I said together

"I love the fact that you two can do that hole same time talking thing." Angela said

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." Mike said

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric said

"Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board." Jessica said

"There's whale watching, too. Come with." Angela said

"La push, baby." Eric said

"We'll go if you stop saying that." Bella said

I stay sitting at the table as Bella gets up and goes to the salad bar, I see Edwar4d walking up next to her.

"Edible art…" Edward said

Bella startled she fumbles and drops an apple - Edward catches it with his foot, hackeysack style, then bounces it back into his hand, the red of the apple, stark against his pale skin. He presents it to her with small smile.

"Thanks…but your mood swings are giving me whiplash." Bella said

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Edward said

"What does that even mean?" Bella asked

"It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me." Edward said

Edward looks at his family, then at me, then back at Bella.

"So let's say, for argument's sake, that I'm not smart. Would you talk to me? Tell me the truth?" Bella asked

"Probably not, I'd rather hear your theories." Edward said

"Okay…how 'bout radioactive spiders? Kryptonite?" Bella asked

"You're talking about superheroes, what if I'm not a hero? What if I'm a bad guy?" Edward asked

"No. I don't believe that. You're not bad. You can't be a jerk, but it's like this… mask. To keep people away." Bella said

He looks taken back by her honesty.

"Look, why don't we just - hang out. Like…come to the beach with us. It'll be fun - sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes…" Bella sad

Edward smile almost considering it.

"Which beach?" Edward asked

"La Push." Bella said

The smile leaves his face.

"Is something wrong with that beach?" Bella asked

"it's just a little crowed." Edward said

Edward then walked away from Bella,

The day went on with nothing important happening. I was walking down the hall when I felt someone behind me. Once this person wrapped his arm around my waist I knew it was Jasper.

"Your brother needs to be more careful. With the way he is acting and his different moods. Bella is going to figure it out." I said

"You think so." Jasper said

"You don't believe me?" I asked

I could tell by the way he looked at me that he didn't.

"Fine, bye." I said

I then stormed off and got on my bike and drove home. He had called me many times that day and I never answered. I shut and locked my window. And went to bed.

-Next Day-

We get ready to go to the beach, Jasper was still trying to get me to answer my phone. At least I knew that where we were going he wouldn't be able to follow. When we got to the beach it was freezing, but Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and other were suiting up for a surf. Eric hangs with them, Bella and I wander by the driftwood with Angela, who takes photographs.

"I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just…doesn't." Angela said

"You could ask him." Bella said

"Take control. You're a strong independent woman." I said

"I am?" Angela asked

"Ana, Bella." Jacob said

We look up to see three Quileute boys approaching the group, Jacob, Sam, and Embry. We smile at each other.

"Guys, this is Jacob. Are you stalking me?" Bella asked

"You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?" Jacob asked

"Definitely not." Bella and I said

"Keep her company. Her date bailed." Jessica said

"What date?" Eric asked

"She invited Edward." Jessica said

"To be polit." Bella said

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela said

"Because Cullen's a freak." Mike said

"You got that right." Sam said

I glared at him.

"You know them?" Bella asked

"The Cullens don't come here." Sam said

I once glared at him, now Bella's going to want to ask more questions.

"You want to go look at the tide pools?" Bella asked

She offers an awkwardly flirtations smile. He grins. They then walk off.

"Sam can I talk to you for a moment." I said

"Yeah, sure." he said

We walked off down the beach.

"We have a problem." I said

"And what is that?" he asked

"There is a group of vampires that are circling Forks. Umm, Bella has a crush on Edward Cullen who is a vampire, and she is digging trying to find out what he is. Which means if she finds out what he is she will be in constant danger. Once she finds out about them its just a hop, skip and jump away from your guys secret." I said

He nodded like he got what I was saying. I was going to say something more when my phone rang. It read Jasper.

"You can answer it if you want." Sam said

"No, I tried telling him that Bella is going to find out, but he didn't believe me and looked at me like I was stupid. So I have not been answering his calls or text. I also have been locking my window at night." I said

Sam nodded. We walked back to where everyone was. Sam and the other guy left and not long after that Bella and Jacob walked up. Not log after that we left the beach and headed home. Bella came into my room to use my computer. She started looking up "Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula." an AD pops up, "Thunderbird & Whale Book Store, Port Angles." She gets up and leaves my room. I make sure my window I shut before I go to bed.

-Next Day-

I hate alarm clocks. I get up and get ready I could tell that it was going to be sunny day, so dressed warm. That also meant no Cullen's. I drove my bike to school today. The first three class went by in a flash. It was lunch time and we deiced to eat outside, I saw Bella sitting on a pinch table looking for Edward.

"He's not here." Jessica said

She looks down to see me and Jessica sitting in the grass.

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullen's disappear." Jessica said

"They just...ditch?" Bella asked

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tired the idea out on my parents. Not even close." Jessica said

Bella looks like she accepts this we look to see Angela running up to us.

"I'm going to prom with Eric. I just asked him, I took control." Angela says

She looks to Bella and I.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" Angela asked

"It's a family thing." Bella and I said

"Oh my god, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." Jessica said

"Port Angeles?...Can Ana and I go with you guys?" Bella asked

Oh great just great a excuses to go to the one place that has a book store that sells a book on Cold Ones. This should be good.

"Thank god. We need your opinion." Angela said

The school day came to a end. When then all got into Jessica's car and headed off to Port Angeles. We head to a store Bella sits by the window not really paying attention to what is going on in the store.

"I think this halter makes me boobs look big. What do you think, Ana, Bella?" Jessica says

Outside a group of Frat boys head towards a bar but not before looking in the store and look at Jessica.

"I like it." I said

"Bella?" Jessica asked

"It looks great." Bella said

"You said that about the last five dresses." Jessica said

"you're not very good at this are you?" Angela asked

"Maybe I should just go check out this book store and meet you at the restaurant later." Bella said

"You sure?" Angela asked

Bella nods, she grabs my arm and drags me out of the store and towards the book store that will for ever change her life. Once we get to the books store Bella finds the book and pays for it. We exit Bella is thumbing through the book. We head down a sidewalk, but then we hear footsteps behind us. We turn but we do not see anyone. She puts the book in her bag and we continue walking. We see two men come from the shadows, I know they are not vampires so that is kind of a good thing. But hen I see that they are the frat boys from the dress store.

"Wanna beer?" one of them asked

We look to our left and see that two more men have shown up.

"We don't want any trouble." I said

But the men just comes closer. One of them puts his hand on my shoulder I grab it and twist his arm so it is behind his back then I kick him. Another one comes towards me I kick him in the groin and then elbow his back so he falls to the ground.

"You bitch." one of them says.

Before I could do anything else headlights blind us. A silver Volvo screeches up. The two frat boys left standing move out of the way. The driver side and passenger side door both open Edward and Jasper climb out. Bella doesn't move one of the frat boys left standing walk up behind Bella, I run over to her and punch the guy in the nose breaking it, then I side kick him sending him to the ground.

"Get in." Edward says

Bella finally moves. She gets in the back of the car. As I move to get in next to her I see the last frat boy make a run for Edward. All Edward does is glare at the boy who backs off. He then runs to help his friends. Edward and Jasper both get back into the car. Bella continues to stare, She sees that he's seething with anger, hands gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched. Bella leave it only. I say via twin power. No she says back.

"What - no, how did you find -?" Bella says

"I should go back and rip their heads off." Edward said

"No. Bad idea. Plus Ana had it covered." Bella says

"But she shouldn't have had to." Jasper said

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." Edward said

"And you do?" Bella asked

"Not hard to guess." Edward said

Please Bella just leave it only stop pushing.

No, I want to know the truth and I will.

We pull up outside the restaurant to see Jessica and Angela.

"Where ere you!? We left you guys a message." Angela said

"We waited, but we were starving." Jessica said

They see Edward and Jasper getting out of the car behind us. The girls freeze. Both of them composed now, making a effort to be charming.

"Sorry we kept Bella and Ana from dinner. We ran into each other and got talking." Edward said

"I - we - understand. We were just…leaving, so." Jessica said

The two girls start to go. Bella is forced to go with them, while Ana is happy to go.

"Okay, well, thank you." Bella said

"Yeah. Thanks." I say sarcastically

I can see the Jasper thought something and Edward agreed.

"Maybe I… we should make sure Ana and Bella get something to eat." Jasper said

"If you'd like. Then I could drive you guys back." Edward said

"That's so…thoughtful." Angela said

"Really thoughtful." Jessica said

As Edward and Jasper guide us I can see by the look on Jess and Angela's face that they are screaming on the inside. We walk inside and are lead to a table on the deck. A waitress places food in front of Bella and I. Not giving anything to Edward or Jasper.

"You guys not eating?" Bella asked

"We're on special diet." Edward said

"Like South Beach?" Bella asked

"Not exactly." Jasper said

She looks at the two boys before going back to her food.

"So how 'bout some answers?" Bella asked

"Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1 point 772453851." Edward said

"I didn't ask for the square root of pi." Bella said

"You knew that?" Jasper asked

"How did you two know where to find us?" Bella asked

"I didn't." Edward said

She shakes her head, frustrated. She gets up to go inside. But Edward stops her.

"Don't go." Edward said

"Were you following us?" Bella asked

"I feel very protective of you Bella. Jasper feels the same way towards Ana." Edward said

"So that's a yes? I asked

Folding my arms over on chest and glaring at Edward and Jasper.

"Yes. We were following you, we tried to keep our distance…until you two needed help." Jasper said

"You said before…that you heard what those guys were thinking…can you… read minds?" Bella asked

"I'm thinking of getting a nine-hundred number." Edward said

"Alright, so you read minds…what am I thinking? Wait - kay now, go." Bella said

"I have no idea. I can read every mind in there, except yours and your sisters. (point at people inside) work, sex, money, sex, sex." Edward said

"Why, whats wrong with us?" Bella asked

"He tells you he can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you and Lilly." Jasper said

Edward and Jasper smile. I glare. Edward grabs onto the rail, looking out.

"What is it?" Bella asked

"I…don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." Edward said

"Edward you don't have to." Bella said

"This is wrong." Edward says

"Edward." Bella said

"You're cold. We should go." Edward said

Jasper and him get up and walk away before Bella could ask anymore questions…

"Bella you need to be careful you might not like what you find." I said

By the time we get to the car, Edward is in the driver's seat and Jasper is in the back. Great. Bella gets into the front and I in the back. On the way back to Forks I can tell Jasper is trying to get my attention.

"I think I'm warm enough now." Bella says

She and Edward reach for the heater dial at the same time there hands brush each other.

"Your hand, it's still freezing cold." Bella says

Edward pulls his hand away, but she keeps looking at it… then her attention shifts outside to the flashing police lights. As they drive past the Fork Police Station. We see dad's cruiser still parked out front.

"Dad's here late. Something must have happened." Bella says

Edward pulls his car into the police station.

"That's my father's car. What's he-?" Edward says

We look up towards the station. In a pool of light, a distressed Charlie and Dr. Cullen study photographs and evidence. As they wrap up their discussion, Dr. Cullen puts a sympathetic hand on Charlie's shoulder then exits the police station looking grim.

"Carlisle. What happened?" Jasper asked

"Waylon Forge was found in the woods out near his place. I just examined the body." Carlisle said

"He died? How?" I asked

"Animal attack." Carlisle said

"The same kind that killed the security guard down in Mason?" Bella asked

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle share look, subtle, but Bella and I still catch it.

"Most likely." Carlisle said

"So it's getting closer to town." Bella said

"Bella I have to make a call." I said

I take out my phone and call Sam.

"Hello." Sam said

"I am standing outside the police station, they are getting closer they just killed Waylon Forge. They will be in Forks any day." I said

"Thanks for the heads up, How's it going on the Bella front?" Sam asked

"Well thanks to Jacob who told her the legend of you guys, she found a book, that well point her in the right direction, and we were in a alleyway with a bunch of frat boys, who wanted to rape us. I kicked their ass, but Edward and Jasper still showed up and were not careful with the words they choses. So say either tonight or tomorrow she will know." I said

"Great, I got to go check the line, be careful okay." Sam said

Then the line went dead. I walked back over to the three Cullen's and Bella. When I was on the phone with Sam I casted a Super scandalum audientibus (Super hearing block). So they couldn't hear me. I got back just as Carlisle was telling Bella to go inside. I was going to follow her but Jasper grabbed my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked

"To talk to you. I've tried to talk to you all night, but you just ignored me like you did my phone calls and texts." Jasper said

"You have 5 minutes use them well." I said

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Jasper asked

"Because you didn't believe me. I know my sister, I am older than you or did you forget that, I know that once my sister gets started nothing can stop her, I don't want her part of this life." I said

"You know even though you locked your window it didn't stop me I still sat outside all night." Jasper said

"Are you sorry you didn't believe me?" I asked

"No." Jasper said

"Ana, it's time to go home." Bella said

We leave the station and head home, once we get home Bella goes straight to her room.

Bella's Pov:

I thumb through it. I can see photos of ancient masks and other things. One of the mask is a white with black eyes and a row of sharp teeth. The inscription reads, "The Cold One." Bella quickly goes to my computer that she took, She googles "Cold One" several beer ads appear, so she tries something different "The Cold One: Apotamkin" Several pictures begin loading: the seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens... it's all murder, blood, sexuality. Then several words leap out on quick succession: Speed, Strength, Cold skinned, Immortal, blood drinker.

"…it's not possible…" I said

I then stand up and storm across the hall to Ana's room.

"You knew that's…that's why you keep trying to make me drop it." I said

She was still laying in bed.

"Knew what Bella, you're going to have to be a little more specific." She said

"The Cullen's are vampires. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because it was not my secret to tell but I do have a secret do you wish to know?" She asked

I nodded my head yes.

"I am a copy cat, I meet people with gifs and copied them, but they stayed with me over the years. Plus the ones I was born with which were, the elements which are: air, water, earth, fire, lighting, anything with water in it, anything made from earth. I got mind control, energy, and a few other things." She said

"Cool, wait is that why we got that twin power thing?" I asked

"No, that is just a cool thing we have." She said

"Well, good night." I said

"Good night Bella." she said

I left the room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day I planned on talking to Edward about what I found out.


	6. Chapter 5

Lilliana's Pov:

I got up the next morning pissed beyond belief. She knew what they were and she was going to confront Edward about it. I knew that this was going to be the start of something bad and her life was never going to be the same. I got and got ready for school, I walked outside o find my bike I didn't find out how it got here since I had left it at school. There was a note on it.

Found it at the school knew you would need it - Sam

I smiled got on and drove to school. Not long after me Bella pulled in to her normal parking spot. She walks over to the grass. Students walk past her, Edward spots Bella, sees the look on her face and stops. She walks to him, eyes meeting his, her look says that they have to talk, she walks past him and in to the dark forest. I watch her disappear in the trees. I look to Edward to see Jasper step in front of him, and Rosalie grabs his arm.

"Edward, don't go." Rosalie said

But Alice gently removes Rosalie's hand from his arm. I walk up to them.

"It's to late for that Rose she already knows." I said

Rosalie walks away from use pissed. Emmett goes after her, Alice and Mason soon follow. I go to walk away, when Jasper grabs my arm, so I stop.

"I believe that's Jasper 0 and Me 1. next I think you should believe me. Because now my sister is going to be in danger, she is crushing on a vampire and is best friends to the future Alpha of the pack you guys a made a treaty with." I say

I yank my arm from his hold and walk away. I send a text to Sam and then get on my bike and drive off. When Bella finally got home it was getting dark, when she got home she cam into my room and told me all about what went down with her an Edward.

"Why is Jasper standing outside?" Bella asked

She was looking outside my window, I walk over to see him leaning against the tree.

"I told him a few days ago that you were close to finding out his family secret, he didn't believe he laughed. I asked if he was sorry he didn't believe me he said no. I picked to never die to be with him." I said

"Do you regret your choses?" Bella asked

"No, because I will always have you." I said

Would not notice till later that Bella had opened my window a little bit. Bella said one last thing before leaving my room.

"There are about three things I was absolutely positive. One, Edward was a vampire. Two, there was a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And three…I am falling, unconditionally and irrevocably, in love with him." Bella said

And with that she left my room, I had finished getting ready for bed when I heard noise I looked over to see window all the way open and Jasper standing by it.

"Get out. Leave me alone" I said

"No, I will not get out and I will never leave you alone. I love you. If I believed you I would have had to kill Bella due to the rules. You don't have to love me or do anything like that but please do not cut me out of your life, we were friends, please." Jasper all but begged

"I'll think about, it's been a long day, okay." I said

He nodded his head and left, but he was still outside by the tree, I was going to shut the window but I decided to leave it open. I turned around and went to bed.

-Next Day-

I woke up the next morning, Bella had left to go do something with Edward so I deicide to work on some of my gifts. This one gift gave to power to astral project, but mine is different then other ones, once I do it I can see and hear others but they can't see me unless I want them to. So I thought about Bella and Edward, then I felt light, and was standing in front of them. I see Bella on a log and Edward helping her balance.

"How long have you been like this?" Bella asked

"Since nineteen-eighteen. That's when Carlisle found me." Edward said

"Where's he find you?" Bella asked

"In a hospital, dying of Spanish influenza. My parents had already died." Edward said

"What was it like?" Bella asked

"The word excruciating comes to mind. But what Carlisle did was much harder…not many of us have the restraint to do that." Edward said

"Didn't he just…bite?" Bella asked

"Not just. Our bite contains venom. And once we taste blood, a sort of…frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop." Edward said

"But Carlisle did." Bella said

"First with me, then with his wife, Esme. He found her in a hospital, as well. The others followed." Edward said

"Does someone have to be dying to become like you?" Bella asked

They start to walk along a stunning coastline.

"…No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do…this, to someone who had another choice." Edward said

"So Carlisle's the reason why you hunt animals, instead of people." Bella said

"Not the only reason. I don't want to be a monster. We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way… for our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu. It keeps you strong but isn't very satisfying." Edward said

He then whips past Bell, who turns to see him standing on a large rock in the river.

"Show off." Bella said

"It's not that impressive, really. Anyone in my family can do this." Edward said

"Can they all read minds, too?" Bella asked

"No, that's unique to me. But Alice can see the future." Edward said

"Really? Bet she saw me coming a mile away." Bella said

You can see Edward's mood change as he slows.

"Her visions are very subjective. The future can change." Edward said

I fell heavy then my opens and I see that I am back in my room, I lay back on my bed and think about things. I had missed Jasper, I would always miss Jasper. I had forgot about the laws of the vampires. I took out my phone and texted Jasper.

To: Jasper

Do you think you can come over?

From: Jasper

Be there soon.

About two seconds after I read the message he was standing in my room. I didn't know what to say, I tired to say something but nothing came out. I just walked forward till was standing a few inches in front of him.

"I'm sorry." we said at the same time.

We then kissed, it was full of passion, understanding, love, and hunger. He sped us to the closet wall, his hands ripped off the shirt I was wearing, so in return I ripped his off. I sped us so we were on the bed, I was hovering over him. We started making out, he flipped us over so he was on top. I bet you can guess what happened next.

-Next Day-

I had promised Bella I was going to help her wash her truck, so that is what I was currently doing. Edward appears from no where and is now sitting on the roof of Bella's car.

"Come to my house tomorrow." Edward said to the both of us

Bella looks up, aiming the hose badly and sprays me with water. Edward then jumps down from the roof of the truck.

"Thanks Bella." I said

"Sorry. (looks at Edward) Your house? With your family?" Bella asked

Edward wipes down the dented front fender, then reaches under it and, with his bare hands, and easily pops the large dent out of the truck's body.

"But…what if they don't like me?" Bella asked

"You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" I asked

Edward and I laughed a little bit.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Bella said

Edward and I stop laughing when we hear something.

"What is it?" Bella asked

"A complication." Edward said

As a black car comes into view and pulls up.

"I'll pick you and Ana up tomorrow." Edward said

He then heads to his car, gets in and rives off. The other car pulls in. We can see Jacob and Billy. Billy's expression is intense. Jacob gets ou to f the car and sits up his father's wheelchair.

"Come to visit your truck?" Bella asked

"Looks good. You got that dent out." Jacob said

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you tow again." Billy said

"Great, dad. Thanks." Jacob says mortified

Jacob glares at his father, a few seconds later a police cruiser pulls up. Dad gets out holding a six-pack.

"Pale Ale." Dad says

Billy hold up a brown paper bag "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry." Billy says

Charlie smiles, pleased. We all head inside and Charlie turns on the game.

"Any luck with the Waylon case?" Billy asked

"Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint." Charlie said

Billy looked over at me, and I gave him a look saying I was dealing with it.

"A person did that?" Bella asked

"A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year." Jacob said

"Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods." Charlie said

"Will do. (directed at Bella and I) Don't want anyone else getting hurt." Billy said

Bella looks away from Billy. The rest of the day was fun and normal, after the game was done Billy and Jacob went home, and Bella and I went to bed.

-Next Day-

Bella and I got up and got dressed a few minutes later Edward pulled up in his Volvo, we all got in and headed to his house. He pulls off the highway on to a dirt road. A few seconds later we pull up to a beautiful house.

"It's…wonderful." Bella said

"You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?" Edward asked

"No…not moats." Bella said

Edward takes Bella's hand and they walk inside. I was going to follow them when I felt arms wrap around me then I was standing in the kitchen. Esme is rolling out pizza dough and is fanning tomatoes around it in a instant. Rosalie stirs a pot, bored. Esme sees me and Jasper and a few seconds later Bella and Edward.

"Bella. Ana. We're making Italiano for you." Esme said

"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward said

"Bon gorno?" Bella said

"Molto bene." Esme said

"You two have given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said

"You know me always hungry." I said

"Oh, absolutely." Bella said

"Bella already ate." Edward said

Bella shoots Edward a look and something shatters. We turn to look towards the souce of the noise and see that Rosalie had shattered a bowl.

"Perfect." Rosalie said

"I just assumed - because you don't eat, you know…" Bella said

"Of course. That was very considerate of you." Esme said

"Ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward said

"Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said

Jasper's arm tightened around me.

"I would never, ever tell anyone. Neither would Ana." Bella said

"She knows that." Carlisle says reassuring

"The problem is, you four have gone public now, soo…" Emmett said but was cut off by Esme

"Emmett." Esme said

"No, she should know. (to Bella) The entire family will be implicated of this ends badly." Rosalie said

"…Badly?" Bella says

That hangs in the air, Edward doesn't look at her she looks over at me for some sort of answer but I have none for at least none that she would like. Then she has this look of realization.

"Oh, Badly, Like, where Ana and I become the meal." Bella said

Emmett chokes back laughter. Edward grins. I on the other hand laugh which gets me a glare form Bella. Rosalie on the other hand is exasperated.

"Hi, Bella." Alice says

We all look over to the balcony where Alice and Mason had leaped over the rail, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. She bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek and hands Bella the flowers. Why didn't you get flowers. Bella said Because this isn't my first time here. I said

"I'm Alice. You do smell good." Alice said

"Alice" Edward said

"It's alright, Bella and I are going to be great friends just like Ana and I are." Alice said

"And you're Mason, right?" Bella asked extending her hand

"Nice to me you." Mason said shaking her hand

"I'll give you a tour of the house." Edward said

"I'll see you soon." Alice said

I gave Bella the look saying that if she need me all she had to do was ask. Edward shoots Alice a look, which Bella catches before he guides her up the stairs, they start to talk so I listen. As they reach the top of the stairs she sees a artistically arrayed silk squares with tassels. Bella looks closer.

"Graduation caps?" Bella asked

"A private joke. We matriculate a lot." Edward said

"What a nightmare, repeating high school." Bella said

"True, but the younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there." Edward said

They continue on with the tour.

"…and this is my room." Edward said

I stop listing because I don't want to invade to much into there personal time. Esme had finished making what ever she was making. I was actually really good. When I was done eating Rosalie came and sat down next to me.

"You know I don't have anything against you. I just don't get why your sister can be okay with this life. And can't believe Edward would be okay with letting her into this life." Rosalie said

"This life really is curse I don't know what I was thinking." I said

I got up and then left the room. I headed up stairs to see Jasper's room. He had gone out to hunt, being in the same room as Bella was a little hard for him, he had been getting better with it but with me locking him out of my life for those few weeks really hurt his progress. I grabbed one of his books and started reading. A few minutes later Jasper cam in and sped over to me. He kissed my checked and sat down behind me, he wrapped his arm around my waist, he started kiss my neck. But he stops, we walk down stairs. We look outside a window to see Edward and Bella.

"She's brought him to life." Esme said

"He's been alone too long…but how can it end well?" Carlisle said

"Alice has been wrong before." Esme said

"Not often." Carlisle said

Esme turns to Carlisle gentle but absolutely firm.

"Carlisle. Bella is what he wants. It will work out. Somehow." Esme said

"You could be right, I mean look how much Ana has changed Jasper." Carlisle said turning to look at us.

"Don't worry Carlisle, Esme, it will all turn out in the end." I said

The rest of the day was normal. I hung out with Jasper and Bella hung out with Edward. Bella and I had spent the night over there and rode into school the next day with the boys. As we pull in I see Jessica playing with a volleyball. I hear what they are talking about.

"Monte Carlo? That's our prom theme?" Jessica asked

"Gambling, tuxedos and - Bond. James - ow." Eric said as Jessica head buts the ball which hits hin in the face.

"Oh. My. God." Angela said

Everyone turns to look and see what Angela was talking about they see Edward walking with Bella and Jasper and I. It was Edward then Bella then Me and last Jasper.

"Everyone's staring." Bella said

"Not that guy over - yeah, he just looked." Edward said

"Come on Bella you got this." I said

I was walking when I got this feeling and I was pulled out of my body I was then standing in the forest. I see people moving fast, I realized that it's a hunting party, there are several dogs, and half a dozen armed men. I see Charlie and the posse move away. I see someone standing on a knoll, and two others run up to him. I head towards them.

"They took the bait." the red head said

"By tomorrow they'll be half way to Winnipeg." the blonde said

"I love when me chase me." the red head said

I heard my name and I turned around to see Jasper then the woods started to fade and was replaced by the school and cars.

"Lilly, Lilly, are you okay?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, I'll you about it later." I said

The black man had looked familiar but I couldn't place. I couldn't think about anything else all day. And the Cullen's and Bella knew something was up, and it really made Edward mad that he couldn't read my mind. When it was time for school to de over, I waited for Bella to finish something for school. Jasper had keep trying to get me to tell him what happened but I still didn't know and I didn't want to say anything till remember who the man was. When Bella was done, she said bye to Edward as I did to Jasper. We were running late, as we head towards the entrance of the diner. Mike walks up to use.

"Yo, Arizona's. So. (Towards Bella) You and Cullen. (towards Ana) You and Hale." Mike said

We shrug, but can't entirely hide the smile as we hurry past him inside.

"Sorry were late. Biology project." Bella and I said

"Really wish you guys would stop doing that." Dad said

Cora sets a top sirloin steak in front of Charlie, and plate of seafood in front of Bella, and a salad in front of me.

"Ordered you to seafood combo, Bella. And Anna I got you a Salad." Dad said

"Order one for yourself next time. You should cut back on the steak." Bella said

"I'm healthy as a horse." Dad said

"Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?" Cora asked concerned

Charlie and I are aware of the loggers at the counter listening, too. He answers carefully to keep everyone calm.

The suspect's moving east. Kitsap Country Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on." Dad said

"Hope they catch him fast." Cora said

She walks away, relief clear on her face. Charlie, Bella, and I pass each the salt, butter for bread, and everything else with an easy rhythm now.

"Your friends are flagging you." Dad said

We turn around to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside, straws in their noses, making faces at us. We smile.

"It's okay if you wanna join them guys. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway." Dad said

"Yeah, us, too." Bella said including me for some reason.

"It's a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy's a big smile for you Bella. Nice family, the Newton's." Dad said

"He's just a friend dad." Bella says

"None of the boys in town interest you?" Dad asked

"I have a date tonight." I said

"Really with who?" Dad asked

"Jasper Hale." I said

"Okay, I want to meet him thouhgt." Dad said

"Of course, he is picking me up tonight so you can meet him then." I said

"What about you Bella?" Dad asked

"We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?" Bella asked

"Just… you should be around people. I leave you alone to much." Dad said

"I've never minded being alone. Guess I'm a lot like my dad that way." Bella said

Dad smiles. These two have come a long way. Cora returns.

"Beery cobbler, two forks. Vanilla ice cream one spoon." Cora says

When we were done eating we head hone I get ready for my date and Bella get ready for bed. Dad was down satirs talking to Jasper. I finshied getting ready talked to mom for a little bit then gave the phone to Bella and headed down stairs.

"So dad are you okay with Jasper?" I asked

"Yes, he is a nice boy." Dad said

He then got up and left the room. Jasper and I head out to his car. We going to see a move then he had a surprise for me.


	7. Chapter 6

I had fun last night, I mean it was a great movie and the surprise was nice, but in my opinion the ride home was my favorite. When I had got home I saw that Edward was in Bella's bed, but the way they were laying told me that she knew he was there. That night I had finally figured out where I knew that guy from. Jasper had told me that he was picking me up to play baseball. I got dressed and walked down stairs to see Dad cleaning his rifle, Bella coming down after me.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella said

He suddenly looks like he's having an aneurysm.

"He's too old for you." Dad said

"And Jasper isn't to old for Ana. And we're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullen's." Bella said

"Thanks Bella." I said

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." Dad said

"Edward doesn't live 'in town' and it's in the early stage and - whatever, he's outside with Jasper." Bella said

"Now? He's out there?" Dad asked

"He wants to meet you. Officially." Bella said

"Good." Dad said

He cocks the rifle in mock - seriousness.

"be nice, okay? He's…important." Bella said

"I also have a date with Jasper dad." I said

Dad nods and me and gives Bella a reassuring nod…she then opens the door. Edward and Jasper walked in.

"Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward and this is Jasper." Edward said

Edward extends his hand for Dad to shake and he does.

"I have already meet Jasper." Dad said

"I won't keep Bella out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family." Edward said

"Bella's going to play baseball? Ana I'm not to worried about." Dad said

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Jasper said

"Well. More power to you, I guess." Dad said

"She'll be safe with us, sir I promise." Edward said

Edward and Jasper leave. Dad stops Bella and I.

"You got that pepper spray?" Dad asked

"Dad." Bella said

She then left

"Watch out for your sister." Dad said

I nodded my head then left the house. I headed to the car. Edward sat in the driver seat and Bella sat next to him. Jasper and I sat next to each other. We drove someplace and got into a jeep. Jasper pulled my hand.

"Hey Edward we will meet you there." Jasper said

He nodded his head and the Jeep drove away.

"I had fun last night we should do that more often." I said

"As you wish." Jasper said

I kissed him, but before he could kiss me back I started running towards the baseball field.

"Catch me if you can." I said

I heard him laugh, I wasn't running as fast as I could have been, just fast enough to be just out of reach, as we got closer to the field I slowed down. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I caught you what's my prize?" Jasper asked

"What would you like it to be." I said

He kissed me we walked backwards and were on the field when I heard Emmett.

"Go get her." Emmett yelled

We stopped kissing and laughed. I smiled at Jasper then I ran so was behind Emmett he looked around. Then he turned around.

"Dam your fast." Emmett said

"And strong." Jasper said

"And smart." I said

A few seconds later Edward and Bella pulled up. The storms cloud keep gathering. I could feel the power they had. I could feel the rain, the lighting, the devastation a storm could cause. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Except Bella and Jasper because they knew why I was looking up at the clouds so content. Esme walks over to Bella.

"Good thing you're here. We need a umpire." Esme said

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said

"I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." Esme said

"It's time." Alice said

There is a deep rumble of the thunder tat sounds thought the forest. I can feel the power of the storm. I could hear Rosalie talking to Emmett.

"Is she glowing to you?" Emmett asked

"Yeah I think she is." Rosalie said

"She can power from the storm." Jasper said

I just smiled. We all walked onto the field in our teams, brunettes vs the blondes. Rosalie is first up to bat, Alice throws the ball, Rosalie hits the sound of the ball hitting the aluminum bat sounds like thunder,

"Now I get why you need the thunder." Bella said to Esme

The ball shoots into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward disappears after it.

"That has to be a home run." Bella said

"Edward's very fast." Esme said

Rosalie runs around the bases, almost a blur Edward races out to the forest ball in and hand and whips it at home plate. Esme catches the less then a second before Rosalie slides into home.

"Yer out?" Bella said

Esme nodded in agreement, Rosalie glared at Bella as she got up. We watched as Carlisle hit the ball. Edward and Emmett race to catch the ball they both jump into the air but miss the ball and hit each other making Carlisle safe. Jasper is up next to hit the ball, He hits it goes deep into the forest. But before Edward could chase after it, Alice gasps.

"Stop. I didn't see them…" Alice said

They all stop. Edward is immediately at Bella's side, and Jasper next to me. The family instantly gather at home place with us.

"They're traveling so quickly-" Alice said but was cut off by Rosalie

"You said they left the county-" Rosalie said but was cut off by Alice

"They did, but then they heard us… (looking to all of us) and changed their minds." Alice said

"Put your hair down-" Edward was saying but was cut off by Rosalie

"Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field." Rosalie said

Edward ignores Rosalie as he arranges Bella's hair. Jasper's arm tightened around me. He could feel my nerves I was worried that Laurent would say something about who am I or what I did.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." Edward said

I could see that she was about ask why, but we all turned are heads to face the forest. We saw three people emerge from the forest. As they near Bella and I can see their bare feet, then the deep burgundy of their eye. Laurent holds up the baseball

"I believe this belongs to you." Laurent said

He tosses the ball to Carlisle ho easily catches it and smiles politely.

"Thank you." Carlisle said

"Could you use three more player?" Laurent asked

"Of course." Carlisle said

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James." Laurent said

Laurent scans the family, he looks at Bella then at me I could recognition crosses his face. He doesn't say anything.

"Would you like to bat first?" Carlisle asked

Laurent picks up a bat. The Cullen's take the field, Carlisle as catcher, Edward is on first with Bella and I behind him. Bella and I looked up at Edward to see he was looking at James, Laurent is up to bat first.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle said

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Laurent said looking at me

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence." Carlisle said

The three newcomers exchange a look of surprise.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more." Laurent said once again looking at me

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East-" Victoria said proud

Jasper pitches the ball Laurent slams it but Alice is up a tree in a flash and the ball slams into Alice's hand. Laurent is pissed, but James smiles ever so slightly, delighted at the fact that we worthy opponents. James is up next to bat. I step back a little bit and bring Bella back with me. He hits the ball and runs past first, past Edward, past me, past Bella. As the wind from the ball flying though the air, and from the wind of James running. Carries Bella's sent straight to James who screeches to a halt. His head whips around and gets into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, excitedly, eyes locked on Bella.

"You brought a snack." James said

Edward springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth. A truly menacing, feral snarl rips from his throat. James growls back. Great Edward just made a bad thing worse. The rest of the Cullen's quickly come to his side, once again I feel Jasper's arm wrap around my waist.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said

"Don't you mean girls." Victoria said

"We won't harm her." Laurent said looking at me

"Just try it." Emmett said

"I think it best if you leave." Carlisle said

"Yes, I cane see the game is over. We'll go now. James?" Laurent asked

But James' eyes don't leave Edward's. Laurent puts a hand on James' shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing.

"Get Bella out of here. We'll follow them." Carlisle said

Carlisle, Emmett, and a resentful Rosalie race off after the three vampires. Edward scoops Bella up and runs to the jeep, Jasper and I follow. We load into the truck. I send a text to Sam letting him know what just went down.

"James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction set him off- we're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting on vulnerable humans. I just made this his most exciting game ever." Edward said

The way was driving was scary.

"The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your guys scent there." Edward said

"What?! Charlie's there. He's in danger because of me. Because of us." Bella yelled

"Then we'll lead tracker away from him. Somehow." Edward said

I thought of a idea I said to Bella via twin power she agrees so we tell it to Edward who goes along with it. We pull up outside the house.

"I said, leave me alone." Bella yelled

"Bella, don't d this. Just think about it, please." Edward said

"Get out. It's over." Bella yelled

She slams the door. Charlie has gotten out of his chair, baffled and concerned.

"Bella? What happened?" Charlie asked

"I have to get out of this place. Out of Forks. I'm leaving now." Bella said

Bella runs up stairs.

"What happened?" Charlie asked

"I don't know we were playing baseball, everything was fine then when we were headed home they got into this big fight." I said

Bella comes back down the stairs.

"Bella. Did he hurt you?" Dad asked

"No. Dad." Bella said

"Then what? Did he break up with you?" Dad asked

"I broke up with him." Bella said

"I thought you liked him?" Dad asked

"That's why I have to leave. I don't want this. I want to go home." Bella said

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix." Dad said

"She'll come home. I'll call her from the road." Bella said

"You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning." Dad said

"I want to drive. I need time to think. I'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise." Bella said

"Bella, I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together." Dad said

"Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the Dinner? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you Dad. Not me." Bella said

You could tell by the look on Dad's face that he took that pretty hard, he recovers fast.

"Bella… I just got you and your sister back." Dad said

"And if we don't get out now, we're going to get stuck here like mom did." Bella said

Dad was stunned, wounded. She walks out of the house and into her truck.

"I'll go make sure she is safe dad I will come back." I said

I left the house and got in my car and headed out after Bella's truck. We drive along at some point Jasper had jumped into my car. Edward had got into Bella's and Emmett was now in the bed of the truck. We pulled up to the Cullen house, we all walked inside and saw Carlisle talking to Laurent. Edward growls and pushes Bella behind him, Jasper does the same.

"He came to warn us. About James." Carlisle said

Laurent looked at me.

"I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years…and the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her your grace. I hear that this human is your sister this time around. I would hate to be James right now." Laurent said

I stepped up and walked around Jasper, and up to Laurent.

"Thank you for letting us know." I said

Laurent nodded his head did a quick bow then left the house. I turned around and was meet with weird looks from everyone.

"If we make it out of this alive I will tell you how I know him." I said I walked to the garage

"You have some explain to do." Jasper said

"I know and I will answer question you ask." I said

I was followed into the garage. Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies. They load up thing into vehicles. My phone rings I answer it.

"Your dad just called Billy worried about Bella leaving. Are you leaving too." Sam asked

"No. I'm going to make sure she makes it to Phoenix with out driving off the road or into a pole." I said

"Just be careful, your dad is at Billy's. The rest of us will make sure nothing happens to him." Sam said

"Thanks Sam." I said

"No, problem and when you get back we need to talk about the perks of being your proctor." Sam said

"Of course." I said

I hung up the phone to see Alice, Mason, and Bella getting into a car. I headed towards them when Jasper stops me.

"Please don't do anything to put yourself in harms way. You going with Alice and Mason, as soon as you guys are safe, I will come and get you. I will never let you go again." Jasper said

"I won't." I said

He leaned in and kissed me, it was different it felt like it was going to be the last one for a while. When he pulled away I got into the car. Alice drove off, I could tell Bella needed to sleep. She would probably kill me for this. I out my hand on her head, I played with her energy's till she fell asleep. I knew that James was to smart to follow the fake scent and at some point he would find out it was fake and come for mad. I will protect my family even if it turns me into a monster.


	8. Chapter 7

We are almost to our destination, Bella had woke up see wasn't mad at me she actually thanked me. She had took out her phone calling mom again.

"Mom, it's me again. You must have let your phone die. Anyway, I'm not in Forks anymore but I'm okay. I'll explain when you call." Bella said into the phone

She hangs up, then turns to look out the window. I had noticed Bella had fallen back to sleep when we got to the hotel Mason carried her upstairs to the room. He laid her down on the bed, a few more minutes passed before she woke up.

"How did I get on the bed?" Bella asked

"You feel asleep and Mason carried you up here and put you on the bed." I said

Alice had bought in food for Bella and I but she would not eat. All she did was keep looking at her phone willing it to ring.

"I wish he'd call." Bella said

"You should eat." Alice said

But Bella ignores her and the food.

"They could get hurt. It's not worth it." Bella said

"Yes. It is. Edward's changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you. The same goes for Ana, none of us have seen Jasper this happy." Mason said

Alice gets that blank look and sits on the couch. Mason is instantly at her side.

"What do you see?" Mason asked

"The tracker. He just changed course…" Alice said

I went and grab a pad of paper and a pencil and out it in front of her.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Mason asked

I read her mind to see what she saw. I saw James standing in a room full of…

"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." Alice said

Alice begins to draw at hyper speed,

"How do the visions work? Edward said they weren't always certain." Bella said

"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions change." Mason said

Bella and I look at picture then I remember why it looks so familiar.

"So the course James is on now will lead him to… a ballet studio?" Bella asked

"You've been here?" Alice asked

"No. I don't know. Ana and I used to take ballet lessons as a kid. The school had an arch like that." Bella said

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Mason asked

"Yeah, around the corner from my house. But we haven't been there in ten years." I said

"Do you have any reason to go now?" Mason asked

"No. Hell, no. I hated the place." Bella said

"Really I loved it." I said

Alice and Mason share a look trying to figure this out. Bella jumps when her cell phone rings. She answers the phone.

"Edward. Are you alright?" Bella asked

"I'm coming to get you. We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father." Edward said

"This is my fault. You warned me, Ana warned me, but I didn't think. I just…" Bella said

"Bella, we're in to deep. We can't change how we feel…" Edward said

"No…we can't. When will you get here?" Bella asked

"In a couple hours. Then you an di will go somewhere. Together. The others will keep hunting. Bella, I swear to you, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again." Edward said

"I know." Bella said

"Jasper wants to talk to Ana. Can your put her on." Edward said

"Jasper." I said

"Hey, I'm on my way with Edward. Please don't do anything stupid." Jasper said

"Really that's what you are going to tell me. Let me get something straight if it come down to Bella or me. I would gladly die in her place. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I love you Jasper." I said

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Bella. I was pissed I could see the storm clouds forming in the air I could feel the thunder and the lighting. If James even lays a hand on Bella he will die a very painful death. Bella had walked back into her you and gathered he things. Her phone rings again. I listen in again.

"Mom, I'm so glad you got my -" Bella was cut off

"Bella? Ana? Where are you?" Rene said panicked

"Calm down, Mom. Everything is fine, okay? I'll explain every-" Bella was once again cut off

"…Mom? Are you there?" Bella asked

Bella is beyond panicked. The next thing I hear sends me over the edge.

"Nice house you have here. Not the best on the block, but comfortable. I was prepared to wait for you and your sister. But then Mom came home after she received a very worried call from your Dad. It all worked out quite well. I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect its students privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address" James said

"Bella? Ana?" Rene said

Bella couldn't say anything I don't think she could have moved once everything sit in. So I ran over and took the phone from her hands.

"Leave my mother out of this." I said

"You're protective of her. That's nice. You can sill save her. But you'll need to get away from your friends. Can you do that?" James asked

"I…don't think so." Bella said

"If you mother's life depends on it?" James asked

"Don't you dare touch her." I said

"Where should we meet you?" Bella asked

"The old ballet studio around the corner. And I'll know if you bring anyone other than your sister. Poor mommy would pay the price for that mistake. She smells like you." James said

Bella starts looking for something. She finds and we head out of the room. We see Alice and Mason loading up the Mercedes. We head out the other door and into a taxi. Bella tells the driver where to go.

"8th and Palo Verde, please." Bella said

The taxi pulls out of the hotel parking lot and on to the road. I go into Bella's mind to see what she is thinking. What hear makings me proud and sad. I've never given much thought to how I would die…but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go… The taxi pulls up the studio we get out I pay the man and he drives away leaving Bella and I on the curb. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me or my sister face to face with death…they also brought me to Edward and her to Jasper. She grabs my hand and we walk inside we can hear a faint voice of someone saying Bella and Ana. As we walk farther inside we hear Rene.

"Bella, Ana, where are you?" Rene asked

We turn around trying to find the source. We walk towards the sound, which lead us to a cleaning closet we open the doors to find a video playing. We hear someone laughting we turn around and see James in all the mirrors.

"That's my favorite part. Stubborn children, weren't you two?" James asked

"She's not here." Bella says with relief and I say with rage

"Sorry. But you really made it too easy." James said

Then he moves from the mirrors to standing in front if us, pointing a camera at us.

"So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind. And…action" James said

Bella throws her bag at him and we head towards the door.

"Excellent. An escape attempt." James said from in front of us.

"It'll break Edward and Jasper's little heart." James said

He grabs a piece of Bella's hair and smells it, then he touches her throat.

"Edward/Jasper has nothing to do with this." Bella and I said

"They will. Their rage will make for more interesting sport than their feeble attempt to protect you two." James said

He was having to much fun to notice the pepper spray in Bella's hand. She sprays him and run towards the exit again. James reels back briefly before jumping and landing in front of us. Amused, he flings us across the floor like a bowling ball. We smash hard into a mirrored column. James captures it all on tape. Yeah us.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." James said moving closer to us.

"Still stubborn, aren't you? Is that what makes you two so special? Because frankly, I don't see it." James said

He inhales as if he can already taste us.

"Too bad they didn't have the strength to turn you two. Instead, they kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really." James said

James flips the camera on but the lens is coated with pepper spray. He tries to wipe it off but can't.

"Well done. You've succeeded in annoying me." James said

He then stomps on her shin, I can hear it snap. Bella scream in agony.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts. Tell him to avenge you." James said

"No. Edward don't…" Bella says

I have had it. As James leans in to taste Bella, I get up grab his neck and throw him across the room. Wind starts to blow, outside you can hear thunder and see the lighting. The floor boards came up. My eyes changed, I could feel the power flowing through me. I used my ablity to control water to control his body, I made him stand up and walk towards me, I had planned on killing him… but nothing ever goes as planned. Edward came out no way and tackled him.

"You're alone…because you're faster than the others. But not stronger." James said

"I'm strong enough to kill you." Edward said

Edward flings James backwards - smashing through a freestanding mirror - into the doorway. He scoops Bella up and leaps toward the balcony exit door - when suddenly he and Bella are jerked downward. James yanks Edward violently onto the floor - knocking Bella out of his arms - as James flings Edward up into the top window - embedding him in the casement and bricks. James crouches beside Bella. He grabs her hand looking directly at Edward with a sinister grin - he sinks his teeth into Bella's hand! She screams in agony. Edward's rage erupts - he climbs out of the window casement and suicide - dive - bombs James, and miss. James biting Bella sent me over the edge. I get up and glare him, he starts yelling out in pain. I stop the pain and he looks at me scared.

"Who are you?" James asked

I walked towards him. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I am life, I am death. I am light, I am dark. I am Lilith and you are dead." I said

I looked at him I controlled the venom that was in him making him feel like he was changing again. I made him walk over so he was standing in the middle of where the floor boards were coming out from. And made him stand there till the others showed up. I walked over to Bella I looked down at her broken leg, bleeding everywhere, and the bite mark. I went to her head I sat down and out her head in my lap.

"Ana what are you doing?" Edward asked

"Helping." I said

I closed my eyes. I pulled all her pain from her and channeled it into me. She stooped shaking and her breathing was getting back to normal. I bended the blood back into her body, I healed up the cuts from the glass. I healed the broken bone, I was not able to heal the bit mark on her arm. But keep channeling her pain. I heard the others show up. I could feel Carlisle was now sitting by Bella.

"I don't see thing wrong." Carlisle said

"It's on fire. My hand." Bella said

"Venom." Edward said

"What is Ana doing?" Carlisle asked

"She is taking Bella's pain away, she also healed up her leg and all the cuts Bella had." Edward said

"You have to make a choice. Either let the change happen…" Carlisle was cut off

"No." Edward yelled

"It's going to happen. I've seen it-" Alice was cut off

"It doesn't have to be that way." Edward said

"You can try to suck the venom out." Carlisle said

"I - won't be able to stop" Edward said

"Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left." Carlisle said

"It's alright, bella. I'll make it go away." Edwards said

He look at her. Then starts to suck the venom from her hand. As he dose this I slowly stop channeling her pain, till the point where she has it all back but by ten there is no more pain. I stand up to see that the rest of the Cullen's were pulling James apart. He looked at me.

"In infernis arderet. (Burn in Hell)" I said

He did as they pulled him apart he burned. I turned around to see that Edward had stopped and Bella was alive not fine but alive. He picked her and carried her out of the ballet studio. Carlisle followed him out. I wasn't leaving till I knew James was dead. I the fire spread, burning more things. Alice, Mason, and Emmett left the studio. Jasper and I followed after. Edward took Bella to a hospital. He brought her in and said she just collapsed. The doctors came and hooked her up to machines. I was lucky enough to call mom and dad and tell them what happened. The doctors wouldn't let anyone into her room. So I went on a hunt for coffee, I found it and Jasper found me.

"What you and Bella did was very stupid." Jasper said

"I would do it over again." I said

I walked past him and outside I needed some air. But to my luck he followed me out.

"I know you would. It's one of the things I love about you." Jasper said

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so that I was facing him. He then sped us so we were in the woods by to hospital, he pushed me up against a tree. And kissed me…well lets just say we did more than just kiss. When we walked back inside and I walked to Bella's room to see her waking up. She was moving her hand towards the oxygen tube under her nose. But mom stops her.

"You're awake, baby. You're okay." Mom said

"Edward? Where's- " Bella was saying

"He's asleep." I said

I nodded across the room to where Edward was sleeping.

"He never leaves. And your dad's down in the cafeteria." Mom said

"What…happened?" Bella asked

"You passed out." Mom said

"Edward, came here to convince you to come back to Forks. His father brought him down. You went to their hotel but you, passed out." I said

"Sounds like me." Bella said

Mom's cell phone beeps. She opens it and reads a text, and starts typying her reply.

"It's Phil. He's worried about you two." Mom said

"Why I'm not the one who passed out." I said

"Mom, you're…texting." Bella said

"I told him to stay in Florida. The Suns signed him." Mom said

"That's great mom." Bella and I said

"Jacksonville is always sunny and you two will have your own bathroom." Mom said

"Mom, wait. I want to…we want to live in Forks. We have Dad…and friends…" Bella said

"And he's there." Mom said looking at Edward

"Charlie doesn't like him. Blames him for your leaving." Mom said

"What do you think?" I asked

"I think that boy is in live with you. (looks at me) And I think your boy is in live with you." Mom said

Bella and I smile. Mom grins. Bella then looks at Edward.

"Um, Mom, would you mind getting Dad? I want to talk to him. Apologize." Bella said

"I'm sure he doesn't care about that, baby. But I'll go get him." Mom said

Mom kisses my check then kisses Bella's forehead. She leaves and we watch her go. The door shutting behind her. Bella turns to see Edward standing right next to the bed with deep concern.

"Is James-did you-?" Bella asked

"We took care of him. And the woman, Victoria, she ran off." Edward said

"I'm alive because of you and Ana." Bella said

"You're I here because of me. The worst of it…was thinking I couldn't stop." Edward said

"But you did." Bella said

"Bella, Ana you guys should go to Jacksonville. Where we can't hurt you guys anymore…" Edward said

"What? No! I want to be with you. I don't want " Bella said but Edward cut her off

"Sssh. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here…" Edward said

A few hours later Bella was aloud to leave. We had headed home. Bella decided that she wanted to go to Prom with Edward and thanks to Alice Jasper and I were going as well.


	9. Chapter 8

Bella and I were getting ready for Prom. Bella had refused to wear heels so she was wearing black converse with her blue dress. I on the other hand was wearing a short gold dress with gold and black shoes, gold flower earrings, a gold and black bracelet, and a flower head band, I let my hair be natuarl, I also had gold eye shadow on. Bella walked downstairs first, that way Edward wouldn't have to be with Dad alone much longer. Once we had got back, Dad really didn't like the thought of Bella being with Edward because he was the reason why she left. But he was okay with him taking Bella to Prom and as far as he was concerned Edward was on probation in his eyes.

"Alice lent me the dress. Is it too…" Bella said

"You're perfect…I'll take good care of her, Chief." Edward said

"Heard that before." Dad said

I came down the stairs in time to hear that.

"Dad we talked about this." I said

Dad nodded his head. I walked over and kissed Jasper on his check.

"See you later." Jasper said

Jasper and I walked towards his car, Edward headed towards his and Bella was stopped by dad.

"I put new pepper spray in your bag." Dad said

I smiled a little bit.

"Dad. Why didn't you give Ana any?" Bella said

"Because Ana is a black belt. And you look beautiful." Dad said

Bella then headed to Edwards car and we off to Prom. Yeah. We pulled up to where Prom was being. We all got out. We got into a line Jasper, me, Bella, Edward.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Bella said

We walk around a corner. The theme for Prom was Monte Carlo, so there were gaming tables and roulette wheels, guys in suits and girls in gowns gamble for prizes, and dance.

"You really are trying to kill me," Bella said

"Prom is a very important right of passage I don't want you to miss a thing." Edward said

I could tell that Bella wanted to be mad at Edward, but she knew it was coming from a a good place. We all walk towards the dance floor. We see a gap had formed on the dance floor, in the middle two couples were dancing. It was Alice and Mason, Rosalie and Emmett, looking absolutely stunning. Rosalie looks towards us she glare at Bella and smiles at me. Eric's at the turntables making the room bonce with sound. Angela is standing next to him looking through a stack of vinyl. Jasper grabs my hand and we head to the dance floor. As we dance I linstin in on Edward and Bella who have also started to dance.

"See? You're dancing." Edward said

"At prom." Bella said

"Edward…why did you save me? If you'd let the venom spread, I could've been like you by now." Bella said

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this." Edward said

"I want you. Always." Bella said

"I won't end your life for you." Edward said

They continue dancing, even thought this is turning into a argument.

"I'm dying anyways. Every minute, I get closer, older." Bella said

"That's how it's supposed to happen." Edward said

"Not the way Alice saw it. I heard her. She saw me like you." Bella said

"Her visions change, bella." Edward said

"Based on what someone decides. And I've decided. And do you really think my sister would let me die." Bella said

"is that what you dream about? Becoming a monster?" Edward asked

"I dream about being with you forever." Bella said

"You really want this?" Edward asked

"Yes." Bella said

He lowers his lips to her neck. One bite is all it would take.

"You're ready right now?" Edward asked

"Yes." Bella said

His lips hover over her skin, a long beat then he presses his lips to her throat. Not a bite. A kiss. He looks at her.

"You're going to have a long and happy life with me. Isn't that enough?" Edward asked

"For now." Bella said

As we danced I got a feeling like someone was watching us. I looked around.

"Darlin' what is it?" Jasper asked

"I feel like someone is watching us." I said

"No one is gonna hurt you." Jasper said

"It is not me I'm worried about." I said

"Why are you worried?" Jasper asked

"We killed James, but Victoria is still out there. She was James mate. I'm worried about what she is planning." I said

"We will worry about that on another day fro now let's just be humanish for a while." Jasper said

I nodded my head and we danced. But still had that feeling. Like this was just the beginning.


	10. Chapter 9

New Moon

Over the Summer break I got more in-tune with my powers. I helped Sam with the ones he gained in being my protector. But mostly I spent to whole summer with Jasper. I was alseep in bed when I was sucked into Bella's dream. Bella is running thought the woods looking for Edawrd.

"Edward." She yells

She comes to a clearing in the woods. She sees Edward standing in the sun, skin sparkling. She looks past him and sees a old lady.

"Gran?" She asked

Gran looks as surprised as Bella does.

"Stop - she'll see." Bella said

But Edward just smiles and steps into the sunlight. Sunbeams shatter off his skin like a thousand rainbow shards as if he were made of diamonds. A beautiful sight. Edward is now inches from Bella, still sparkling. She wraps a arm around his waist. She goes from looking at him to Gran. Where she see that Gran's arm is extended, as if she also holds someone. Bella and Edward move so they are only a few feet from Gran. Bella goes to present Edward but sees that Gran movements mimic Bella's movements to a tee. Bella reaches out to Gran only touch glass. Bella pulls her hand back to see that Gran is now surrounded by a giled frame. It's a mirror.

"Oh my God." Bella said

She soon realizes that's not Gran but it is herself a the age of sixty - five years old. Bella spins to look at her perfect, eternally 17-year-old Edward. He takes her now wrinkled hand and kisses it.

"Happy Birthday." Edward whispers in her ear.

I then shoot up in bed to see dad in my door way. I get up and follow him to Bella's room to see her awake.

"Happy Birthday Bella, Ana." Dad said

"Dad, we agreed, no gifts." Bella said

"No you agreed. Now then dad lay on the gifs." I said

Bella and dad just laugh at me.

"At least mine's not wrapped." Dad says to Bella.

He hands her a digital camera. And then he hands me one.

"Okay, this is actually kind of great. Thanks, Dad." Bella said

"Yeah, thanks dad." I said

He then hands us wrapped gifts.

"Goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated - well, she coordinated me. Dad said

We open the gifts to a scrapbook.

"To put your pictures in, record your senior year - mean, senior year. How'd you get so old so fast?" Dad asked

Touchy topic dad.

"Not that old." Bella said

"I don't know. Is that a a winkle?" Dad asked

Bella is up and put of bed and to the mirror in les then 30 seconds, searching her face for the wrinkle.

"I was kidding." Dad said

"So not funny, dad." Bella said

"Yeah I mean you know how much Bella hates her birthday." I said

Dad leaves the room and I follow heading to room to get ready for school. When were both finally ready we headed to school I decided to ride with Bella. When we arrive at school we get out, she looks around the parking lot looking for Edward.

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike asked

We turn around to see Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica.

"You finish the Shakespeare assignment?" Mike asked

"He means will you finish his assignment?" Jessica asked

"No, I don't - okay I do." Mike said

"I can help you with it - but first - I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories." Bella said

"I take 'em, I don't pose for em." Anglea said holding her camera.

"You do today." I said

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the picture.

"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?" Jessica asked

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture: no one will be looking at you guys." Eric said

We all start laughing as Bella takes the picture. We turn around to see Edward climbling out of his car, and the other Cullen's pulling into the parking lot.

"Oh good. Cullen and Hale are here." Mike said

"Yay." Jessica said

"Check ya later." Eric said

Bella and I head over to Edward and Jasper.

"Happy Birthday." Edward says

You can see Bella her smile falls.

"Did I say something wrong?" Edward asked

"Age is a touchy subject today Edward." I said

Bella glares at me. If only looks could kill…oh wait mine can.

"Don't remind me." Bella said

"Your birthday is definitely a day to celebrate." Edward said

"Not for me." Bella said

Jasper wraps his arm around my waist and whisper in my ear happy birthday.

"Eighteen is a little early to be worrying about your age." Edward said

"It's only one year older than you." Bella said

"Bella, he is over ninety." I said

"True. Maybe u should be creeped out that I'm dating such a old guy." Bella said

"Yes, it's the age that's creepy, not the fact that you're dating a vampire." Edward said

They lean to kiss. I just look away I don't need to see that. But Jasper and I aren't any better.

"Class." Edward said

"Right. Class." Bella said

We allstart to head toward the school when Edward stops.

"Someone want you tow." Edward says

"Bella. Ana." Jacob yells

We turn toward the woods. To see Jacob. Who has a used car part in his hand. He jogs up to use. Edward and Jasper back away from us. He hugs Bella and I, but keeps his arm around my shoulder.

"God, Jacob, what are they feeding you on that rez, steroids? You're huge." Bella said

"Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more. Ana over here was at the rez at least once a week." Jacob said

"I will, soon. But isn't your school, like, ten miles that way?" Bella asked

"Just here buying this for the rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. Gotta come take a ride when it's done. Oh, and happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So…" Jacob said

He pulls out two things from his coat, one being a small woven dreamcatcher, feathers dangling from it. He hands it to Bella, and the second a bracelet with a white wolf on it.

"I saw it the other day and thought of you - it catches bad dreams Bella. And Ana everyone on the rez calls you little wolf." Jacob said

"This, I need. It's great." Bella said

"The bell's about to ring." Edward said

The bell rings. Jacob looks at Edward with an amiable smile.

"Ooh, look at you, all psychic." Jacob said

"I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clver that way." Edward said

"Bye, Jake, and thank you." Bella said

"Thanks for the bracelet Jake." I said

I kissed Jake on the check and walked over to Jasper and Edward. Wit Bella right next to me. As soon as I got within reach Jasper's arm was around my waist.

"How come Jacob Black gets to give you two a gift and Jasper and I don't?" Edward asked

"He's just a friend." Bella and I said

"Then why did Ana kiss him on the check?" Edward asked

"I do that to everyone." I said

I leaned over and kissed Edward on the check. Bella laughed because it made Edward stop walking. Jasper just shook his head.

"Jasper you are okay with her kissing men on the cheek." Edward said

I could tell Jasper was thinking of something.

"Please stop thinking about that." Edward said

"What were you thinking about?" I asked

"What we did on the fourth of July." Jasper said

I laughed. We finally made it inside the school.

"Anyways, friends don't spend two weeks looking for the perfect dreamcatcher and bracelet." Edward said

"Stop reading his mind if it bothers you so much." Bella said

"Yeah, Edward unless… are you jealous of Jacob." I said

"Little hard to tune out." Edward said

"Sure what ever you say Edward." I said

We all laugh well except for Edward who kind of glared. We turn a corner to see Alice and Mason.

"Happy -" Alice said

"Shh." Bella said

Alice then whispers in our ear.

"Birthday." Alice said

Mason was keeping his distance from Bella. Mason just nods at us. Alice hands Bella and I. Bella tries to hide to make sure no one saw it.

"Alice didn't I say no gifts?" Bella asked

"But I didn't" I said

"You did. I didn't. I've already seen you two open then and guess what? You guys love it." Alice said

"You had a vision about our birthday." Alice said

"And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your guys party tonight. Great color on you guys." Bella said

"…our party?" Bella and I asked

"Please? It'll be fun." Alice said

"I…guess I can deal -" Bella said

"- Great. See you two at seven." Alice said

Alice hugs us and race off before Bella could change her mind.

"Wait, Jasper, no fair with the mood control." Bella said

"Jasper are you really playing with Bella's emotion?" I asked

"Sorry, Bella." Jasper said

"No it's fine." Bella said

"Vampires. You can't trust them." Edward said

We walk to English. Where we watching Romeo and Juliet.

"Arms, take your last embrace, and lips, o you, the doors of breath, seal with righteous kiss…" The tv said

As I looked around the room I could some kids asleep, other watching the movie, Mike trying not to fall asleep.

"Here's to my love. O true apothecary. Thy drugs are quick." Romeo says

I look over to see Bella desk next to Bella and they are whispering to each other. Me being the noise sister I am linsitnen in on what they are saying.

"I hate being…celebrated." Bella said

"Come on, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett's I think Bing Crosby was in the top charts. You'll be helping us feel normal for a night." Edward said

Bella sits back, knowing she's trapped. He kisses her hand.

"There are worse tragedies than a birthday. Look at Romeo. He's responsible for his wife's death. Who could live with that? …Though I do envy him on thing." Edward said

"Juliet's alright…if you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing." Bella said

"Not the girl - the suicide. Nearly impossible for my kind. But humans, a little poison, dagger to the heart. There are so many options." Edward said

"Why would you even think about that?" Bella asked appalled

Edward turns her wrist over, runs his finger tips over the horseshoe shaped scar on her forearm.

"I considered it. Once. When James had you trapped. I didn't know of I'd find you and your sister in time. If I'd gotten you killed -" Edward said

"It wouldn't have been you fault -" Bella said

"Either way, I had a plan." Edward said

"What plan?" Bella asked

"There are…ways for us. At least one way. I would have gone to Italy, provoked the Volturi…" Edward said

"The who?" Bella asked

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Edward?" Mr. Berty

"Certainly not. But I apologize for being a distraction perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, line twenty - eight eighty - nine - 'If you had the strength of twenty men it would dispatch you straight,'" Edward said

Mr. Berty just looks at him, then moves off, with the look of intimidated.

"Eyes on the screen, people." Mr. Berty

I look over at Bella to see that she looks more concerned to be amused. The day went off perfectly fine which didn't sit right with me. At the end of the day Bella and I got in her truck and headed towards the Cullen house I had a bad feeling.


	11. Chapter 10

As soon as we park the car and get out, Alice is taking us inside the house to change into the dresses she got for us. Once we are changed we head to Carlisle's room to see a old 18th century oil painting.

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family…" Edward says

"They are not that old." I say

"The closest thing my world has to a royalty…" Edward says

"Is that…Carlisle?" Bella asked

"The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers." Edward said

"Of what?" Bella asked

"The only rule they have: to keep secret the existence of our kind. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die." Edward said

Bella then spins on Edward.

"Don't even - talk about that. You can't let anyone hurt you. The Volturi or anyone else." Bella asked

"Who else would hurt me?" Edward asked

"You said there were more dangerous things out there than you. And I know you have at least one enemy -." Bella said

I think of Victoria and I know Bella did as well.

"You said she'd come after you for killing her mate." Bella said

"If you want to go that route Ana killed James. Yes, some day. But Alice will see her coming. And she won't win." Edward said

"Thanks for that Edward." I said

"I hate that I can't protect you." Bella said

Edward laughs, amused. Bella on the other hand is.

"That was me being serious." Bella said

"(kissing her face) I know. But you do protect me… (kisses her nose) from boredom… (kisses her lips) and loneliness… (in between kisses) you give me a reason to stay… un-dead. But it's…my job to protect you…" Edward said

He stops and smiles then I hear why he is smiling.

"…from everyone but my sister." Edward say

Alice the burst the door opens and dances in.

"It's time it's time it's time." Alice chants

Sometimes I wonder hos she has so much energy. We all head to the second floor landing. Alice tugs Bella who is dragging her feet. She the skips down the stairs. I headed down the stairs and am hugged as soon as my feet leave the last stair. I look up to see Rosalie.

"Hey Rosey." I said

"Hey Ana." Rose said

"I was then taken out of her arms by Jasper. I look around the living room to see hundreds of pink candles and rose and lily filled crystal bowls. I can see the Bella would like nothing more than to just disappear.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle said

"Like that's even possible. Happy birthday Ana, Bella." Esme said

I see a flash and look over to see Alice holding Bella's camera.

"Found it in your bag. Mind?" Alice asked

Emmett moves to Edward's side. Nudges him.

"Dating an older woman. Hot." Emmett said

Bella caught that. Edward elbows him and I glare.

"What?" Emmett asked

"Touchy subject." I said

Rosalie steps up. Shoves a silver a package at Bella, then hands me a black package.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out. I on the other hand found Ana's." Rosalie said

I opened my package to find a necklace that had belonged to me in the 20's.

"How on earth did you find this?" I asked

"I had a little help from Jasper." Rosalie said

"Well thank you Rosey." I said

Alice then starts taking pictures.

"Show me the love." Alice says

I see Edward pull Bella into his arms and they look into each others eyes. Alice then takes a picture. She then takes a picture of Jasper and I.

"for your scrapbook. Now open your presents." Alice said

Alice drags Bella and I over to a table piled high with gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

"Alice, Ana and I are the only ones who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty." Bella said

"Or one Ana." I said

"Hope you're hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett." Alice said

She handed one box to me and the other to Bella. Bella unwraps her gift to find a empty car radio box.

"Um… thanks?" Bella asked

"Already installed it in your truck. Your turn Ana." Emmett said

I unwrapped my present to see a empty box just like Bella's.

"Um thanks." I said

Then something is out on my head. I reach up and take it off to see a helmet.

"Um guys I don't really need a helmet. But thanks." I said

"We know, but it just make us feel a little better." Carlisle said

"Open mine." Alice said

Alice then hands Bella and each a present. Bella starts to open her present but stops.

"Ouch - paper cut." Bella said

I look over at her, and see single drop of blood fall to the floor. I hear a snarl and look over to see Mason and Jasper. Jasper looks like he could kill but Mason is the one that lunges at Bella. Edward flings Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table just as Mason slams into me, which throws me into a wall. Edward then push Mason so that he files into the piano. Alice runs over to Mason to try and calm him down. I look up to see Jasper just standing there. He looks at me then at Bella, then back at me.

"Mason… shh." Alice says

But she stops, her head suddenly turning towards Bella. We all then turn to Bella to see shards of broken glass in her arms. Her arm covered in blood. I get up and run over to her. Carlisle followed but I could tell that he was fine with the blood.

"Emmett, get Mason out of here. Emmett." Carlisle said

Emmett reins himself in, elbows Rosalie. They drag Mason out. Esme bows her head and politely exits with the others. Alice looks at Bella and apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I… can't…" Alice said

"Jasper can you go help Emmett with Mason." I said

He nodded his head and left the room.

"I'll carry her to the kitchen." Edward siad

He moves to pick her up, but looks down at her arm.

"I got her Edward go make sure, everyone is okay." Carlisle said

Edward looks one more time at Bella before leaving. He then steps back, allowing Carlisle to lift Bella and carry her away to the kitchen. I followed but as we entered the kitchen, I looked back to see Edwards face. We are sitting in the kitchen. Carlisle wipes the blood off Bella's arm and removes the glass that is in it.

"I sure can kill a party." Bella said

"It's not your fault. Mason hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us. I'm surprised Jasper wasn't the one." Carlisle said

"He didn't because of how often he's in my house and around Bella." I said

"Seems like you're the only one it doesn't effect." Bella said

"Centuries of practice." Carlisle said

"Did you ever think of… living differently?" Bella asked

"Bella don't ask something like that." I said

"Ana it's fine. I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives…" Carlisle said

"The family business." I whisper

"I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I damned." Carlisle said

"Damned? You're not damned." Bella said

"I agree." I said

"Then the three of is agree. But Edward doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind. They think we've lost our souls." Carlisle said

"That's why he won't…he thinks he's be damning me." Bella said

"If you believed as he did, would you risk it?" Carlisle asked

I grabbed Bella's arm and healed it up. We then walked out to the truck. When we got outside I saw Edward leaning against the truck. We got in and saw the large red bow hanging from the new stereo. Edward drives in silence.

"Say something." Bella yelled

"What do you want me to say?" Edward asked

"That I'm a klutz. That I should have been more careful -" Bella said

"You got a paper cut. Normal people get paper cuts. And a normal boyfriend wouldn't have flung you into a stack of plates. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have had to fight the urge to kill you-" Edward said

"Stop. I don't want normal, I want you." Bella said

I didn't say anything. Edward doesn't respond. The truck soon comes to a stop when we pull into the driveway.

"You can't protect me from everything - something's going to separate us - accident, illness, old ages…as long as I'm human…" Bella said

"That's your solution? My ending your life?" Edward asked

"I'm just going to go." I said

"No you don't" Bella said

"Okay I'll stay." I said

"Your giving me forever." Bella said

Edward whips around, jaw tight, mind working, and tormented. Bella reaches for his hand.

"Carlisle told me how you feel, about my soul, but I don't believe that -" Bella said

\- Edward moves his hand away from Bella.

"You should go in. It's late." Edward said

Edward climbs out and instantly is opening the passenger door. I step out and then Bella. Edward looks down at Bella his face softens, he puts a hand on her cheek.

"I'll leave my window open for you." Bella said

"I won't be coming back. Not tonight." Edward said

"Then…can I ask for one thing? It's still my birthday. (Edward nods his head) Kiss me?" Bella asked

Edward lifts her face to his and kisses her. It starts careful and gentle but soon changes and becomes urgent. It looked like a goodbye kiss. He abruptly pulls away, with one last look, he turns and walks away. Bella and I walk inside, we go and sit in Bella's room. She prints off all the pictures that were taken today. She gives me the ones of Jasper and I and keeps the ones of her and Edward. She puts them all in her scrapbook, she folds up one picture then puts it in so only Edward is showing.

"Bella it's late and you've had a long day it's time to go to bed." I said

"Okay. Good night Ana." Bella said

Once I was in my room, I had feeling like something bad was going to happen.

It was the next day. We got up and got dressed. When we arrived at school none of the Cullen's were there. As the day goes on the Cullen's still don't show up. At lunch Bella and I sit with Jessica, Anglea, Eric and Mike. I can tell Bella is worried, hell I'm worried. As the day goes on Bella gets more worried. As soon as we get home we see Edward standing by the woods. Bella gets out her truck and runs straight to Edward.

"Edward. You're here." Bella said

"Walk with me?" Edward ask

They head into the forest. I head inside and into my room, I see Rosalie.

"What's up?" I ask

"We are leaving, people are noticing that Carlisle isn't aging." Rosalie said

"Don't lie to me." I said

"We are leaving because Edward believes we are a danger to Bella." Rosalie said

"Why are you the one telling me?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked

"Why isn't he. Why isn't he the one telling me that yet again he is leaving me." I yelled

"I don't know. No one was going to tell you. But didn't like that I thought you had the right to know." Rosalie said

She goes to leave my room. I can feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"Rosalie?" I asked

"Yes." She said

"I picked immortally for him. I could have died and been reborn. But I picked to never die again because I didn't think I could live with out him. But he has picked to live without me. You guys will be coming back. But when you do I won't be here. The girl you all know and have grown to careful dies tonight. Tell him that there are no more chances. Tell him everything." I said

She nodded her head and the left. As soon as she was gone, I broke down crying. I let out a ear piercing scream that only the supernatural can hear. Then something clicked in my mind. They left, they weren't going to tell me, he left, he wasn't going to tell me.

"Vt vos infirma . Im ' non infirma . Vita sum et ego ero ego immortalitatem. Ego sum Lilth ." I said

Then just like that a white light left me and I felt as if a great weight was lifted off me. But then my phone rang. I looked to see it was Sam.

"Lilith here." I said

"Did you scream a few seconds ago?" Sam asked

"Yeah I had to let some built rage out." I said

"Were you crying?" Sam asked

"Yes this bit of information will make you happy the Cullen's left town." I said

"It does make me happy that they are gone. But it hurts that it makes you sad. How did him telling you go?" Sam asked

"He didn't, Rosalie did. She then told me that they weren't even going to tell me. Shit, Bella." I said

"What about Bella?" Sam asked

"Edward asked to talk to her in the woods, a few minutes ago. And if he told her he was leaving she would have tried to follow him." I said

"Calm down, Jared, Paul, and I will go look for her." Sam said

"Thank you. And if you find her, I need to talk to you. In person." I said

"Okay." Sam said

The line went dead. I heard dad get home not long after he gets worried and calls a search party. I was standing outside with dad. Soon other police cars and Billy and Jacob show up.

"Hey dad just got off the phone with Sam. Him and a few guys are in the woods looking." I said

Dad nodded his head and walked away to look at a map. Billy rolls up next to me.

"Is it true that the Cullen's left town?" Billy asked

"Yes." I said

I walked away. I hear a tig snap and look to the woods.

"Charlie." Jacob yelled

Sam emerges from the woods with Bella in his arms. Charlie runs up to them and takes Bella from Sam.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank god." Charlie said

Dad carries Bella inside the house. Harry am d Billy give Sam a nod of praise and gratitude. Sam looks at Jacob who up till that moment had been walking up next to dad. I hear dad ask Bella a question.

"What are you thinking, baby? Why were you out there?" Dad asked

"He's…gone." Bella said

They then walked into the house. Sam walked up to me.

"You wanted to talk?" Sam asked

"Vt vos infirma . Im ' non infirma . Vita sum et ego ero ego immortalitatem." I said

"What does that mean?" Sam asked

"Emotions make you weak. I'm not weak. I am life, I am death, I am immortality." I said

"What does that mean?" Sam asked

"It means when I wake up my emotion will be locked away. I will be a different person. So basically I'll be a stone cold bitch." I said

"Hmm that could bad." Sam said

"Yes it will." I said

I walked inside the house. Charlie had laid Bella down in bed and was now going to lay down himself. Bella had curled up into the fetal position. Edward leaving had not just broke her heart, he had broke her. I went to my bedroom and fell asleep. When I woke the next morning Bella got up but had not left the her room. Seconds became minutes became hours became days became weeks became a month. I walked down stairs to see dad I sat down in front of him.

"I'm leaving dad." I said


	12. Chapter 11

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Dad asked

"I can't deal with Bella right now. I can't deal with town anymore. The people at school look like I could break at any moment. I just can't do it anymore." I said

"Where will you go?" Dad asked

"Anywhere, everywhere." I said

"Okay, but only if you call, and when Bella finally snaps out of it you have to come back." Dad said

"Okay." I said

I left the kitchen and walked upstairs to my room. I packed up a few things like my laptop, phone, chargers. I walked over to Bella's room. She was sitting in the same chair that she normally is. I walk over and sit down in front of Bella.

"Hey Bella." I said

I wait but nothing happens.

"I'm going to be leaving town for a while. If you need me call I will come back okay." I said

Bella nodded her head.

"I understand." Bella said

She hugged me. I got up and left the room. I grabbed by bag and headed down stairs. I hugged dad and left the house. I decided to take my car. I threw my bag in the car and got in. I got out my phone and called Sam but I got his voicemail.

"Hey Sam, I can't take this town anymore. I'm going to visit some friends. I promised Charlie that I would call and come back when Bella snaps out of her funk. I will be safe okay. If you need anything call me." I said

I hung up the phone and soon I was passing the Welcome to Forks sign. I sped and soon I was in LA. I was in LA for about a week when I got a call from Sam.

"Hello." I said

"Where are you?" Sam asked

"LA. Why?" I asked

"Jared wants a shirt from everywhere you go." Sam said

"Okay. Anything else?" I asked

"Nope." Sam said

I hung up it was night time. I headed to a local club. It was Halloween. So everyone was dressed in costume. My diet on this trip was blood and different types of alcohol. I didn't look the same as I did when I left Forks. I had dyed my hair white and my style somewhat changed. I walked into the club. I walked up to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked

"A vodka." I said

"Id please." the bartender said

I looked into his eyes.

"You don't need my id, and my drinks will be on the house all night, and you will out some of your blood in each drink. Do understand." I said

"I understand." the bartender said

"Good." I said

I sat down at the bar and waited for my drink, the bartender handed me the drink. I smiled at the bartender he nodded back and walked away. I man walked up and sat down next to me.

"That was a nice trick you did." the man said

"I have no idea what you talking about." I said

The man leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I know what you are." he said

"And what am I?" I asked

"A vampire." he said

"Oh really." I said

I looked at him he had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, tall.

"What makes you say that." I said

"Cause I'm one too." he said

"Whatever you say." I said

"You don't believe me?" He asked

"Your not like the vampires I'm used to that's all." I said

"Okay, can I buy you a drink?" he asked

"I already have one, but maybe later." I said

"Want to dance?" he asked

"What is your name?" I asked

"Jonathan. What's yours?" Jonathan asked

"Lilith." I said

I grabbed his hand a pulled him on to the dance floor. We danced through three different songs. When we finally left the club we left together.

"I need a bite to eat want to join me?" Jonathan asked

"Sure why not." I said

We head down the street and soon found two victims. As the night went on we found more and more people to drink from. I drank from at least 10 people and killed 5 from of them. I was headed back to my place when Jonathan appeared at my side.

"I thought we called it a night." I said

"We did but I forgot to do something." Jonathan said

He pushed me up against a near by wall and kissed me. I kissed him back and we soon made it back to my place. Jonathan and I stayed in La for a few more days. In November we head north I wanted ski and Jonathan wanted to make me happy. So we headed to Aspen. We stayed in Aspen all of November and most of December. I get call from dad.

"Hey Ana, Bella's up and walking and talking and wants to see you can you come home." Dad asked

"Sure, I'll be home as soon as I can." I said

The line went dead I turned around to see Jonathan.

"Who was that?" John asked

"My dad. My sister is kind of back to normal so it's time I head home." I said

"You want me to come with you?" Jonathan asked

"Forks is a small town, and I know how much you hate small towns." I said

"Yeah I do." John said

"But keep in touch Mr. Irish." I said

"I will." he said

With that I left the room and head to find my car. I finally found it in LA, and surprisingly it was in one piece. It only took me a day to get back to Forks. I pulled into the driveway just in time to see Bella and Charlie walking out of the house. I got out of the car.

"Wow look at you." Dad said

"Yeah look at me." I said

We heard a noise we turn around to see the Bob Marks who lived across the street putting two old bikes on the curb.

"It's about time you got rid of those, Bob. Seen one too many bikers smeared on the highway." Dad said

"Save the lecture, Chief. Soon as the garbage truck hauls 'em off, you and my wife can rest easy. Oh, hey, what's the word on that bear problem? Folks are saying they're huge." Bob said

"Bear problem?" I asked

"That's just...talk…" Dad says

"How you doin' there, Ana, Bella?" Bob asked

Bella doesn't respond. Bob gives an understanding and walks off. Bella opens her truck door. But it gets slammed shut by Dad.

"That's it." Dad yells

"That's what?" Bella asked

"Your sister is back and you both are moving to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Dad said

"What? Why?" Bella and I both asked

"I just - don't know what to do any more. You don't act like someone left you, more like someone died." Dad said

"I'm not leaving Forks." Bella said

"Bella, the bastard's not coming back." Dad said

Bella nods. I can tell she is in pain.

"It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and your mother. Go to Jacksonville, Baby. Make some new friends." Dad said

"I like my old friends." Bella said

"You never seen them anymore." Dad said

"I do, too. In fact, I'm…um… Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping. And now that Ana is back she can come too." Bella said

"You hate shopping." Dad says suspicious

"That's how good a friend I am." Bella said

"Alright. Shopping." Dad said somewhat appeased

"Hi Jessica, it's Bella." She said on her phone

"Ana please go to with her." Dad said

"Yes sir." I said

I got in her truck. As she drove she talked into her phone.

"…Yes, Bella Swan. Hey, any chance you feel like shopping today with me and Ana?" Bella asked

"Yeah she is back in town." Bella said

The drive to Port Angles was short but Bella and I talked about what I had been doing the past three months. I left out Jonathan and all the blood. We had decided to go a movie. It was a zombie film.

"I don't get why there are so many zombie movies." Bella said

"It's, like, a metaphor? For crass consumerism or something." Jessica said

"It's what is making to most money." I said

"Not that Bella know anything about consuming. You didn't even buy anything today unlike Ana." Jessica said

"I bought something." Bella said

"Socks don't count. 'Course, I was surprised you even called." Jessica said

"I've been kind of…out of it." Bella said

"No kidding." I said

"Kind of? I mean, at first I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to "just be friends?" That was really hard and -" Jessica said

"How 'bout a ride, girls?" some man said

We look across the street, I can see the gears in Bella's head spin. Four rough looking men leaning on their motorcycles. They were in the shadows so you really couldn't see their faces. I remember the four men from that night Edward "saved" Bella. She just stays starring at them. Bella then looks as if she heard someone she turns , she smiles. But there is no one there.

"Come one." Jessica says

"I know them… I think…" Bella said

"Can we just go-" Jessica says

"Come on Bella." I say

Jessica pulls at Bella's arm, but Bella just shakes her off.

"I want to see something." Bella says

Much to both Jessica and my frustration, Bella begins to cross the street towards the guys.

"Alright, we got a taker." one guy says

She looks happy, then she stops. She takes a step back, then forward again. She is full on smiling and happy by the time she reaches the me.

"…You're not them." Bella said

"We'll be whoever you want, honey." the same guy says

The a different guy pulls up next to Bella on his bike.

"Ready for a thrill ride?" the second guy asked

She gets on the bike. But as they leave I hear Bella say something.

"I can break promises, too." Bella said

What the hell is she talking about. She is not gone long before she is walking back up to us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica asked

"Seriously." I say

"I…saw something." Bella said

"Yeah your life ending." I said

"You. Are insane. Or suicidal." Jessica said

"The more dangerous…the more real it was." Bella said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"So, what, you're like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungle-jumping. Don't be a complete freak." Jessica said

Jessica charges off. Bella watches all of the motorcycles disappear. Bella and I walk to her truck and get in.

"So Bella tell me what caused you to get on the that guys bike." I said

"I saw him." Bella said

"Saw who?" I asked

"Edward. When I got closer to the men he became more clear." Bella said

"Okay." I said

When we got back home I acted like the perfect little daughter. I kissed dad on the check goodnight and head up to my room. My phone rings.

"Hello Sam." I said

"Are you back. I can feel your energy." Sam said

"Oh really." I said

"Yeah and it is so much different than it was when you left." Sam said

"Well I'm different now then I was when I left." I said

My phone beeped I pulled it away from my ear to see I had a incoming call from 'Dracula'.

"Hey Sam I have a call waiting. I'll call you tomorrow." I said

I ended the call with Sam and answered the call from 'Dracula'.

"Well hello there Dracula." I said

"So you saw that?" He asked

"Of course I did Jonathan. I do have caller ID." I said

"But how do you know it was me?" He asked

"Because you were in my phone as the "The Mad Irish Man'." I said

"So how is Knife?" He asked

"It's Forks not knife and boring. I can't drink from anyone because it is such a small town and if I wanted to I would have to go to a different city." I pouted

"Can't you do that whole snatch, eat, erase thing?" he asked

"Yeah but I don't want to taste all the weird people here. I mean there are Shape shifters here. Gods those things are disgusting." I said

I heard him laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. Have you ever tasted anything other than human?" I asked

"No I don't think I have maybe I should come test it out." he said

"Believe me no you don't. I have to go get a bite to eat." I said

"Let me know how that goes." He said

"Will do Dracula." I said

I hung up the phone and made sure dad was asleep before I jumped out the window. I ran to Port Angles and found those four bikers picking on a little girl. I pushed one of them against the wall I turned to the girl and she ran away. The other three men turned and looked at me.

"Hello boys. Goodbye Boys." I said

I than drank them dry in less than a minute. I left them in the ally way and threw my lighter on them and watched as they lite up. I headed back to the house. I jumped back up in my room and landed without making a noise. I really didn't sleep so I kind of re painted my room.


	13. Chapter 12

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Dad asked

"I can't deal with Bella right now. I can't deal with town anymore. The people at school look like I could break at any moment. I just can't do it anymore." I said

"Where will you go?" Dad asked

"Anywhere, everywhere." I said

"Okay, but only if you call, and when Bella finally snaps out of it you have to come back." Dad said

"Okay." I said

I left the kitchen and walked upstairs to my room. I packed up a few things like my laptop, phone, chargers. I walked over to Bella's room. She was sitting in the same chair that she normally is. I walk over and sit down in front of Bella.

"Hey Bella." I said

I wait but nothing happens.

"I'm going to be leaving town for a while. If you need me call I will come back okay." I said

Bella nodded her head.

"I understand." Bella said

She hugged me. I got up and left the room. I grabbed by bag and headed down stairs. I hugged dad and left the house. I decided to take my car. I threw my bag in the car and got in. I got out my phone and called Sam but I got his voicemail.

"Hey Sam, I can't take this town anymore. I'm going to visit some friends. I promised Charlie that I would call and come back when Bella snaps out of her funk. I will be safe okay. If you need anything call me." I said

I hung up the phone and soon I was passing the Welcome to Forks sign. I sped and soon I was in LA. I was in LA for about a week when I got a call from Sam.

"Hello." I said

"Where are you?" Sam asked

"LA. Why?" I asked

"Jared wants a shirt from everywhere you go." Sam said

"Okay. Anything else?" I asked

"Nope." Sam said

I hung up it was night time. I headed to a local club. It was Halloween. So everyone was dressed in costume. My diet on this trip was blood and different types of alcohol. I didn't look the same as I did when I left Forks. I had dyed my hair white and my style somewhat changed. I walked into the club. I walked up to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked

"A vodka." I said

"Id please." the bartender said

I looked into his eyes.

"You don't need my id, and my drinks will be on the house all night, and you will out some of your blood in each drink. Do understand." I said

"I understand." the bartender said

"Good." I said

I sat down at the bar and waited for my drink, the bartender handed me the drink. I smiled at the bartender he nodded back and walked away. I man walked up and sat down next to me.

"That was a nice trick you did." the man said

"I have no idea what you talking about." I said

The man leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I know what you are." he said

"And what am I?" I asked

"A vampire." he said

"Oh really." I said

I looked at him he had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, tall.

"What makes you say that." I said

"Cause I'm one too." he said

"Whatever you say." I said

"You don't believe me?" He asked

"Your not like the vampires I'm used to that's all." I said

"Okay, can I buy you a drink?" he asked

"I already have one, but maybe later." I said

"Want to dance?" he asked

"What is your name?" I asked

"Jonathan. What's yours?" Jonathan asked

"Lilith." I said

I grabbed his hand a pulled him on to the dance floor. We danced through three different songs. When we finally left the club we left together.

"I need a bite to eat want to join me?" Jonathan asked

"Sure why not." I said

We head down the street and soon found two victims. As the night went on we found more and more people to drink from. I drank from at least 10 people and killed 5 from of them. I was headed back to my place when Jonathan appeared at my side.

"I thought we called it a night." I said

"We did but I forgot to do something." Jonathan said

He pushed me up against a near by wall and kissed me. I kissed him back and we soon made it back to my place. Jonathan and I stayed in La for a few more days. In November we head north I wanted ski and Jonathan wanted to make me happy. So we headed to Aspen. We stayed in Aspen all of November and most of December. I get call from dad.

"Hey Ana, Bella's up and walking and talking and wants to see you can you come home." Dad asked

"Sure, I'll be home as soon as I can." I said

The line went dead I turned around to see Jonathan.

"Who was that?" John asked

"My dad. My sister is kind of back to normal so it's time I head home." I said

"You want me to come with you?" Jonathan asked

"Forks is a small town, and I know how much you hate small towns." I said

"Yeah I do." John said

"But keep in touch Mr. Irish." I said

"I will." he said

With that I left the room and head to find my car. I finally found it in LA, and surprisingly it was in one piece. It only took me a day to get back to Forks. I pulled into the driveway just in time to see Bella and Charlie walking out of the house. I got out of the car.

"Wow look at you." Dad said

"Yeah look at me." I said

We heard a noise we turn around to see the Bob Marks who lived across the street putting two old bikes on the curb.

"It's about time you got rid of those, Bob. Seen one too many bikers smeared on the highway." Dad said

"Save the lecture, Chief. Soon as the garbage truck hauls 'em off, you and my wife can rest easy. Oh, hey, what's the word on that bear problem? Folks are saying they're huge." Bob said

"Bear problem?" I asked

"That's just...talk…" Dad says

"How you doin' there, Ana, Bella?" Bob asked

Bella doesn't respond. Bob gives an understanding and walks off. Bella opens her truck door. But it gets slammed shut by Dad.

"That's it." Dad yells

"That's what?" Bella asked

"Your sister is back and you both are moving to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Dad said

"What? Why?" Bella and I both asked

"I just - don't know what to do any more. You don't act like someone left you, more like someone died." Dad said

"I'm not leaving Forks." Bella said

"Bella, the bastard's not coming back." Dad said

Bella nods. I can tell she is in pain.

"It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and your mother. Go to Jacksonville, Baby. Make some new friends." Dad said

"I like my old friends." Bella said

"You never seen them anymore." Dad said

"I do, too. In fact, I'm…um… Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping. And now that Ana is back she can come too." Bella said

"You hate shopping." Dad says suspicious

"That's how good a friend I am." Bella said

"Alright. Shopping." Dad said somewhat appeased

"Hi Jessica, it's Bella." She said on her phone

"Ana please go to with her." Dad said

"Yes sir." I said

I got in her truck. As she drove she talked into her phone.

"…Yes, Bella Swan. Hey, any chance you feel like shopping today with me and Ana?" Bella asked

"Yeah she is back in town." Bella said

The drive to Port Angles was short but Bella and I talked about what I had been doing the past three months. I left out Jonathan and all the blood. We had decided to go a movie. It was a zombie film.

"I don't get why there are so many zombie movies." Bella said

"It's, like, a metaphor? For crass consumerism or something." Jessica said

"It's what is making to most money." I said

"Not that Bella know anything about consuming. You didn't even buy anything today unlike Ana." Jessica said

"I bought something." Bella said

"Socks don't count. 'Course, I was surprised you even called." Jessica said

"I've been kind of…out of it." Bella said

"No kidding." I said

"Kind of? I mean, at first I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to "just be friends?" That was really hard and -" Jessica said

"How 'bout a ride, girls?" some man said

We look across the street, I can see the gears in Bella's head spin. Four rough looking men leaning on their motorcycles. They were in the shadows so you really couldn't see their faces. I remember the four men from that night Edward "saved" Bella. She just stays starring at them. Bella then looks as if she heard someone she turns , she smiles. But there is no one there.

"Come one." Jessica says

"I know them… I think…" Bella said

"Can we just go-" Jessica says

"Come on Bella." I say

Jessica pulls at Bella's arm, but Bella just shakes her off.

"I want to see something." Bella says

Much to both Jessica and my frustration, Bella begins to cross the street towards the guys.

"Alright, we got a taker." one guy says

She looks happy, then she stops. She takes a step back, then forward again. She is full on smiling and happy by the time she reaches the me.

"…You're not them." Bella said

"We'll be whoever you want, honey." the same guy says

The a different guy pulls up next to Bella on his bike.

"Ready for a thrill ride?" the second guy asked

She gets on the bike. But as they leave I hear Bella say something.

"I can break promises, too." Bella said

What the hell is she talking about. She is not gone long before she is walking back up to us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica asked

"Seriously." I say

"I…saw something." Bella said

"Yeah your life ending." I said

"You. Are insane. Or suicidal." Jessica said

"The more dangerous…the more real it was." Bella said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"So, what, you're like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungle-jumping. Don't be a complete freak." Jessica said

Jessica charges off. Bella watches all of the motorcycles disappear. Bella and I walk to her truck and get in.

"So Bella tell me what caused you to get on the that guys bike." I said

"I saw him." Bella said

"Saw who?" I asked

"Edward. When I got closer to the men he became more clear." Bella said

"Okay." I said

When we got back home I acted like the perfect little daughter. I kissed dad on the check goodnight and head up to my room. My phone rings.

"Hello Sam." I said

"Are you back. I can feel your energy." Sam said

"Oh really." I said

"Yeah and it is so much different than it was when you left." Sam said

"Well I'm different now then I was when I left." I said

My phone beeped I pulled it away from my ear to see I had a incoming call from 'Dracula'.

"Hey Sam I have a call waiting. I'll call you tomorrow." I said

I ended the call with Sam and answered the call from 'Dracula'.

"Well hello there Dracula." I said

"So you saw that?" He asked

"Of course I did Jonathan. I do have caller ID." I said

"But how do you know it was me?" He asked

"Because you were in my phone as the "The Mad Irish Man'." I said

"So how is Knife?" He asked

"It's Forks not knife and boring. I can't drink from anyone because it is such a small town and if I wanted to I would have to go to a different city." I pouted

"Can't you do that whole snatch, eat, erase thing?" he asked

"Yeah but I don't want to taste all the weird people here. I mean there are Shape shifters here. Gods those things are disgusting." I said

I heard him laugh.

"Don't laugh at me. Have you ever tasted anything other than human?" I asked

"No I don't think I have maybe I should come test it out." he said

"Believe me no you don't. I have to go get a bite to eat." I said

"Let me know how that goes." He said

"Will do Dracula." I said

I hung up the phone and made sure dad was asleep before I jumped out the window. I ran to Port Angles and found those four bikers picking on a little girl. I pushed one of them against the wall I turned to the girl and she ran away. The other three men turned and looked at me.

"Hello boys. Goodbye Boys." I said

I than drank them dry in less than a minute. I left them in the ally way and threw my lighter on them and watched as they lite up. I headed back to the house. I jumped back up in my room and landed without making a noise. I really didn't sleep so I kind of re painted my room.


	14. Chapter 13

So when I got back dad said I had to go to school I couldn't just take the test. So here I am on my way to school. I decided that was going to take my bike instead of riding in with Bella. When I got off my bike all eyes were on me. There were once again whispers just like the first day of school. As the day went on the whispers stopped once people figured it out it was me and was returned with pity. It was lunch time I walked in time to see Bella carrying her tray to an empty table, but then looks over at Mike, Anglea, Jessica and Eric. I see her take a breath, then head towards them. They notice Bella but don't say anything. I walked over and sat down next to Bella.

"I'll kill Tyler if he gave me the flu." Jessica said

"It's going around. My sister was so sick se couldn't come on our hike this weekend…so she didn't see it." Angela said

"Angela, maybe you should keep that to yourself-" Eric said

"We saw something, Eric." Angela said

I was not paying attention to them till then.

"I believe you tell me more about what it is that you saw." I said

"I believe you too." Eric said

"No he doesn't. he's just trying to get lucky." Jessica said

"Is that an option?" Eric asked hopeful

"It was jet black and huge; on all fours it was still taller that a person. A bear maybe." Anglea said

"Or a very stupid wolf." I said under my breath

"Or Big Foot." Jessica said

"Or an alien. Lucky you didn't get probed." Mike said

"…We saw it." Anglea said

"You're not the only one." Bella and I said

Everyone stares at Bella.

"My dad's been getting reports at the sheriff's station. A couple hikers went missing. People are scared." Bella said

"I did hear some guy talking about it at the store." Mike said

"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend." Eric said

As they continue, Anglea mouths "thanks" to Bella and I. We all share a smile and join in, Bella becoming part of the group again.

The week went by without a hitch and when the weekend came around we were once again at Jacobs. When we arrived he had told us that the bikes were finished. So we loaded them up into Bella's truck and drove somewhere. We unloaded the bikes and Jacob then started telling Bella what to do.

"Brake?" Jacob asked

Bella taps it.

"Clutch?" Jacob asked

She squeezes it.

"Right. Gas?"

Bella grips it.

"You ready?" Jacob asked

Bella nods. Jacob gets a big smile on his face, then kick starts the bike.

"Slowly…release the clutch." Jacob said

"If dad finds out about this he will kill all of us." I said

Bella is slow at first the bike moves forward a little bit Jacob and I step back. She moves forward a little more. I see Bella's head turn as if there was someone standing next to her. Her hand comes off the clutch, the bike bucks and falls on top of her. Jacob and I are quickly by her side lifting it off of her.

"You okay? Bruies, breaks -?" Jacob says

"I'm going again." Bella said

"No you are not." I say

I saw him again Ana, please. Bella says

"I'm not sure that's a good -" Jacob is cut off

Bella quickly rises and hops back on.

"Guess we're going again. Now what are you going to with the clutch?" Jacob asked

"Release it. Slowly." Bella says

Jacob nods. This time I kick start the bike. She releases the clutch and moves forward. Slowly at first, she once again look to the side. She speeds up, she keeps speeding up. But she nears a curve and I realize we never told her how to turn or stop.

"I don't - how do I turn?" Bella yells

"Bank it." Jacob yells.

"Hit the brake." I yell

Jacob and I run towards her, she reaches the turn, doesn't bank as Jacob put it goes straight and flies into a wall of trees. As she lies on the ground dazed. I swear to god when I see Edward again I'm going to kill him.

"What, are you training for the x-games?" Jacob asked

She looks around. Then to Jacob and i.

"I want to go again." Bella says

"No. Bella not now not ever again." I said

"I'm with Ana, I'm revoking your motorcycle privileges. Man, look at your head." Jacob said

I looked up at her forehead. The see blood. Jacob rips off his shirt and puts it on the cut. Bella shrinks away.

"God, I'm sorry." Bella says

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" Jacob asked

"it doesn't…bother you?" Bella asked

"It's just blood, Bella." I say

He bends over her, carefully tending to her head. I can see Bella looking at Jacob. I mean who could blame her with his dark eyes, his bare chest and smooth skin. Turning werewolf does wonders for one body. But I also see him glance at her.

"What are you starting at?" Jacob asked

"Just, you're actually…good looking." Bella said

I can tell he is surprised, there's a moment between them.

"I'll leave if you two want to be alone." I said

Jacob just smiles.

"How head did you hit your head?" Jacob asked

"Oh I - yeah." Bella said

Jacob offers her his hand, she take it alarmed.

"Jake, you're hot." Bella said

"I thought we already covered that." I said

Jacob gives me a side glance.

"Upgraded from good looking?" Jacob asked

"No, temperature not. You're burning up." Bella said

"I feel fine." Jacob said

"It's probably just because Bella is used to cold." I said

Jacob takes her hand away from his head and holds it she tries to pull it away.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" Jacob asked

"It just…means something else to you than it does to me." Bella said

"One, that's my problem, but two…we have fun, you think I'm hot-" Jacob says

"I said good looking. Ana said hot." Bella said

"That's I did." I said

"I know you like me, Bella." Jacob said

"More then anyone. But…that's all." Bella said

"Because of Cullen?" Jacob asked

I can see Bella hurt at the mention of his name. Jacob grabs both of her hands now.

"Look, I know what he did to you. I can see it in your face every time his name comes up. But you need to know - I would never, ever do that to you. I promise I will never hurt you. You can count on me." Jacob said

"Don't make promise you can't keep." I said

"I already do. You don't know how much. You're my best friend but…I don't think my feelings will change." Bella said

I cfan see Jacob taking everything in. A wave of something sweeps over him. He close his eyes and takes a breath.

"I'm sorry I should've said something right from the start -" Bella said

"No. That's not - I just feel…weird." Jacob said

"I told you, you have a fever. Probably that flu everyone has." Bella said

"It doesn't…feel like flu. I don't know what it is." Jacob says

After that we took Jacob back to his house and Bella and I headed home. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it was the begging of a new day. I could tell Bella was worried about Jacob. And for the next few days I heard her make phone calls to Jacob.

Sunday

"Hey Jake. Just checking to see how you're doing. And to say I'm sorry, about, you know…how I feel and…hope the flu passees fast. Call me." Bella said into the phone

Monday

Hi Jake. Your dad said you have the mono. He won't let me visit but…would you call me?" Bella said into the phone

Monday Night

"Me again. I just…need to hear your voice…" Bella said into the phone as she paced around her room not wanting to sleep or dream.

Tuesday

"Jacob. Please, call me." Bella said into the phone

Dad and I walk downstairs and into the living room where Harry Clearwater is waiting. Dad then enters the kitchen.

"Harry and I will be back by three." Dad says

He stops when he looks at Bella, he put's a hand on her shoulder.

"It's mono, Bells" Dad says

"He's too sick even call?" Bella asked

"You just gotta wait it out. You know, I don't have to go fishing." Dad says

"No, go. I'll call Jess or hang with Ana." Bella says

"Good. But stay here or at Jess's. NO hikes or anything. We're issuing a warning about those bears." Dad said

"Yeah bears." I say

Dad and Harry soon leave. I go upstairs and so does Bella. I hear her change her change and put stuff in a bag. I follow her outside she climbs into her truck and so do I.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Coming with you of course." I say

We drive for a little bit before Bella stops and gets out of the car and I do the same. As we walk I realize that she is heading to the meadow. I could tell she was thinking something so I did something I don't do often I pulled a Edward and got into her head.

"I was more afraid of the hole in my chest than I was of the bears…" she thought

If only she knew that hey were not bears.

"Without Jacob, I needed Edward more than ever…" She thought

Bella stops turns around and tries a different trail.

"…I needed to know he existed. There was only one place I might find him, or the feeling of him…" She thought

This trial lead us to the meadow, she steps into it I can see the hope on her face but that soon falls. The meadow from her memory that was warm and beautiful. This one is cold and gloomy. I think about the meadow that Jasper and I spent time in when he was human and how it must look now. I see Bella close her eyes then open them. I hear a noise and am instantly by her side. We turn around but there is nothing there so we face forward and there in the tree line is Laurent. Oh great.

"Laurent?" Bella asked

"Bella. Your grace." Laurent says

Bella beams, realizing he's real.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to find either of you here." Laurent said

"I live here. But you not so much." I say

"I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend." Bella said

"Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria." Laurent said

"You tried to help us." Bella said

Laurent begins to stroll in a slow arc around us, his eyes assessing Bella.

"I went to visit the Cullen's, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" Laurent asked

Bella's smile falters fear beginning to dawn on her. I on the other hand am getting pissed.

"Um…something like that." Bella said

"Do the Cullen's visit often?" Laurent asked

"She doesn't need the Cullen's." I all but growl

"Absolutely. All the time. I'll tell them you stopped by." Bella said

I see Bella focusing on something.

"Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?" Bella asked

"I don't think so. Tanya's "vegetarian" family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult - living on nothing but animals." Laurent said

Suddenly, he's standing inches from us. We both can now see his eyes they are dark blood red.

"Tell me Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to…cheat?" Laurent asked

Bella takes a step back.

"Watch yourself." I say

"But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria." Laurent said

"…You're still friends." Bella said

"More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullen's. Because, well…I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you." Laurent said

"That's…too bad." Bella said

"Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Edward and Jasper's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate." Laurent said

I can feel Bella her mood change's she squeezes my hand.

"Edward will know who did it. He'll come after both pf you." Bella said

" I don't think he will. After all, how much could mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" Laurent asked

"I'm standing right here. I'm all she needs." I growled

"Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about me killing you two." Laurent said

"No, Laurent…" Bella said

"Just you try." I said

"No, no, no. Don't be upset, I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully - whereas I'll make it very quick. And you smell so…mouth watering." Laurent said

He face her, taking her in, I can feel his bloodlust building. She looks at me.

"Edward. I love you." Bella whispers

I throw a punch and Laurent goes flying back wards. I hear the growl of Sam and his pack.

"I…don't believe it." Laurent said

He then ran off into the woods. I looked at Bella and she shoot off back to her truck I followed after the wolfs. The wolfs had circled Laurent. I walked up next to Sam. I then moved so I was standing in front of Laurent.

"Did you forget who I was." I said

"I didn't think you remembered." Laurent said

"Well you thought wrong. And even if I didn't remember you should have not done what you just did to my family. Oh and by the way it wasn't Edward or Jasper that killed James it was me and you are going to feel exactly what he did." I said

I could feel the wind blow and my eyes change. I saw Laurent's eyes go wide. I looked at him I controlled the venom that was in him making him feel like he was changing again.

"Please stop." he begged

"In infernis arderet. (Burn in Hell)" I said

He busted into flames and soon he was gone. I turned around to face not only Sam but Jacob and Paul.

"If you fine the red head kill her, and make it painful." I said

As I walked away I felt myself cool down, But soon I was pushed against a tree and someone's lips were on mine.


	15. Chapter 14

The person who had pushed me against a tree and kissed me pulled away and my eyes connected with none other than Paul.

"Paul what are you doing?" I asked

"I am doing what I've wanted to do since you got back to Forks." Paul said

I went to move away from the tree but he stopped me. He pushed me back against the tree and kissed me again. His hands roamed the sides of my body. My arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer to me. Then something vibrated. We pulled apart.

"Please tell me that is your phone vibrating." I said

He laughed.

"I think it's your phone." He said

"I don't have my phone on me. Do you see what I'm wearing." I said

I reached my hand inside of Paul's pants pocket and pulled out his phone. I looked down and saw that it was Sam calling. I hit answer then put the phone on speaker.

"Paul where the hell did you run off to. Get back here." Sam said

"Paul is busy at the moment, he'll back later." I say

I then hang up the phone and put it back in Paul's pocket.

"I'm going to get in trouble with that later." Paul said

"But it will be worth it." I said

I then kissed him, I moved my hands up his toned stomach. He moved his hands up my skin. He soon was removing my clothes. After a few event6s Paul and I were laying on the forest floor.

"You were right that was totally worth it." Paul says

"I'm always right." I said

I got up off the ground and started getting dressed.

"Sam is going to kill me when I get back." Paul said

"No he won't." I said

"And why is that?" Paul asked

"Because you ditched them for me. If you want I can come with you and talk to Sam." I said

I ran a hand up his stomach.

"I don't think you could keep up with me." Paul said

"Just try." I said

Paul took off running and shifted. I ran after him and shifted as well. It only took us a few seconds to make it outside Sam's house. They only came out, Paul walked out of the woods in human form.

"Who is this?" Jared asked

"Oh believe me you know the person." Paul said

As I walked forward I slowly changed from my wolf to my human form, but unlike the boys when I change back to human I have clothes on, which was a white dress. When I was fully human I could see a look of surprise across all their faces well except for Sam and Paul.

"Okay then." Jacob said

"How come she is not naked. When we change back were naked." Jared said

Both Sam and Paul growled.

"Calm down, you two. How many of you saw what I did to Laurent." I said

"Who is Laurent?" Embry asked

"The vampire with the dreadlocks." I said

All the boys raised their hands.

"Now does that seem like something a normal person can do." I say

They all shake their heads no.

"Point made." I say and do a quick bow

I see Sam turn to yell at Paul. But I walk up to Paul and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist. He pulled away.

"So it seems I will be seeing more you guys." I say

I kissed Paul one more time and turning to leave as I walked by Sam I shot him a look, Sam nodded. As I walked away I heard Embry.

"I think her wolf was bigger than Sam's or Jacob's." Embry said

I laughed to myself and headed home. When I walked though the door Bella and Dad started asking questions. I answered but was careful not to say to much. I ha found out later that night that Bella had told Dad about what she saw. The next day she went to Jacob's house but bought me with her against my will. When we got to Jacob's house she was out of the truck and to his door. She knocks on the door and it opens to Billy.

"Hi, Billy. I know Jacob's sick but -" Bella said

"He's out with friends." Billy said

"Oh." Bella says taken back

"I'll let him know you came by." Billy said

Billy starts to close the door, but Bella stops him.

"Wait - he's got mono, right? That's what you told my dad." Bella said

Way to go Bella. I thought to her

"You should go on home, Bella," Billy said

Billy close the door. Bella walks to the truck and slams the door, she is pissed. Starts the truck then turns it off. She tosses the keys aside and sinks down into her seat. We have sat here in this car for a long time. It is now raining, I see Billy pull the blinds and look at us he looks at Bella with sympathy. There is a knock on the driver windows we both jump. We look over to see Jacob, he looks at Bella no smile, no warmth in his eyes, just a hard brooding resentment. Bella is taken back but she still gets out of the car. I see Sam and the others standing behind him in the tree line. I see Paul in minimal clothes.

"You cut your hair." Bella said

"Go away." Jacob said

Jacob turns to walk away, Sam and the others walk towards the house, Jacob follows. I get out of the truck and ran up behind Bella. I was so not in the right outfit to be wearing during the rain. Bella grabs his arm.

"What happened to you?" Bella asked

Jacob stops, and turns around. The other wait on the porch. They are out of earshot, but won't leave him alone with her.

"I can help." Bella says in a low voice.

Jacob's face is hard, he shakes his head, he won't talk.

"Sam got to you. What did he do?" Bella asked

"Sam's trying to help me, don't blame him." Jacob said

"Then who?" Bella asked

"How 'bout those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers you love? The Cullens." Jacob said bitter

"I…don't know what you're -" Bella said

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jacob said

I see Jacob shaking, almost convulsing with anger, Bella regroups.

"The Cullens are long gone. How are they to blame?" Bella asked

"Bella you need to be careful." I said

"They started all this by existing. Goddamn leeches-" Jacob said

"Jacob." Sam yells

Jacob glances up at Sam, who gives him a look. Jacobs takes a breath, trying to calm himself.

"I can't be friends with you anymore." Jacob said

"Jake, I know I hurt you. I should have been more up-front but - I needed you, I still do I don't know what that means yet, but if you give me time-" Bella pleads

"Stop. Don't. it's not you-" Jacob said

"-'It's not you, it's me?' God." Bella said

"It's true. I'm not…good." Jacob said

"You're wrong-" Bella said

"It doesn't matter. This is over-" Jacob said

"I can't take losing my best friend, too." Bella said

"You already have -" Jacob said

"Don't say that - you promised -" Bella said

"Go home, Bella. Don't come back." Jacob said

Bella ran back to her truck and got in Jacob turned to go to Sam but I ran so I was standing in front of him. I punched and flew back a little bit and landed on the ground. I moved so I was standing in front of him.

"I told you not to make promise you couldn't keep. She used to scream every night when she slept she would scream, then she started spending time with you and got back it was like she was filled with life again. Then you go and threat and talk to her like she is nothing to you and never was. Just answer me this did you have fun ripping out her heart?" I asked

I walked away, and got in the truck and Bella drove back home feeling beat. When we got back home Bella was dripping wet, I see the look on dad's face fall as he sees the pain and lifelessness returned.

"Billy called, said you and Jacob had a fight. But, hey, you guys will work it out, I'm sure of it." Charlie said

"I'm…going to change." Bella said

Bella heads upstairs. Charlie looks helpless, he then leaves the house. He paces it outside, and I can feel someone watching us. The seekers that I had sent out had comeback saying there were three vampires. Now I know one of the vampires was Laurent, the other was Victoria, and the last was still un-named. I was in my room when I heard something coming from Bella rooms. She bolted up and looked around.

"Bella. Ouch - damn it; open the window." I heard Jacob say

Bella and I move to the window. We look out to see a shirtless Jacob cling ot the top of a tree which bends with his weight. Bella opens the window, whisper yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella asked

"Get out of the way." Jacob said

Bella and I step back and Jacob swings his legs, increasing momentum. Bella realizes what he's attempting.

"No." Bella said

Jacob doesn't listen and launches himself through the window with great agility. Jacob lands on the balls of his feet. Bella is stunned. Jacob listen's fro Charlie but hears nothing. A bitter, self - satisfied grin spreads on his face. It pisses Bella and me off. But I see Jacob take Bella's room in.

"I pictured your room more…cluttered." Jacob said

"Why are you here?" Bella and I asked

"I had to talk to you. Alone." Jacob said

"My sister is staying." Bella said

"I meant with out Sam and the others." Jacob said

"So did you want to kick me in the gut again? It was bad before, but you mad it so much worse." Bella said

"I know. And I want to explain. But…I can't." Jacob said

"Then leave." Bella and I said

He stay out. She tries to push him but he's immoveable.

"You're done with me, remember? Get. Out." Bella said

"Bella, I literally can't explain…" Jacob said

I look at Bella and see that one of her hands is on Jacob's chest and the pother is on his arm. I wonder how long it will take oh never mind there she goes removing her hands from his body.

"I broke my promise not to hurt you, I know. But I'm trying to keep it now. I need you to understand…even if you don't want to see me when you find out -" Jacob said

"Find what out?" Bella asked

Jacob starts to speak but can't. Bella sees he's in pain and becomes concerned.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked

"I can't do it." Jacob said

"Yes, you can. I'll help you. We can…we can leave. Leave home, leave Sam." Bella said

"It's not something I can run away from. I would run with you though. If I could. Wait. Wait, I already - I told you. You know this - you can guess." Jacob said

"I don't want to play games with you -" Bella said

"You have to. I can't tell you, but if you remember - it was that day I ran into you and your sister at the beach. I told you a story - com on. I told you a story… about?" Jacob asked

"…about…'the cold ones?' You said it was a stupid tribal myth." Bella said

"Was it? Are the Cold Ones a myth?" Jacob asked

Bella doesn't answer.

"What else did I say?" Jacob asked

"That… the tribe made a treaty with them. They can't come onto your land and… I don't know, I don't remember." Bella said

"Try, Bella." Jacob begged

"You have to give me more. Tell me where to look. Is there something I should see-?" Bella asked

"No, that's too dangerous-" Jacob said

"I'll take the risk. Jacob, show me." Bella begged

Jacob looks at her then to me. I can see the he is conflicted.

"Where was the last place you saw me…the way I used to be?" Jacob asked

"the motorcycles - that clearing in the woods." Bella said

He nods slowly, then turns to go. Bella stops him.

"Don't go. There are dangerous things out there; more than you know." Bella said

Jacob looks at her with a wry smile. Jacob hugs Bella, her cheek against his bare chest, Jacob starts to head to the door. Bella and I put more clothes on and follow him out of the house. Bella and I get into the truck. The only reason I was going with Bella because I didn't want her to get hurt. She pulls off the road and goes through forest into a clearing. We both here rustling Bella freezes then we see Jacob emerge from the trees. Their eyes meet. But soon Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared step into the clearing all half-clothed. They look happy when they see me then they turn to fury when they see Bella.

"What the hell have you done?" Paul yelled at Jake

"I didn't tell her. You'd know if I did." Jacob said

"She's here, isn't she?" Paul asked

"Bella, there's nothing to see here. You should go home." Sam said

"Not until I know what you did to Jacob." Bella said

"Come on Bella, I need sleep and food." I said

I had not feed in over a month, I haven't sleep in four so I wasn't telling a lie. I grabbed her arm and went to pull her out of the clearing. But she jerked her arm back from and I slipped and fell. That made Sam and Paul even more mad.

"What we did?" Paul yelled as he moved towards Bella

Jacob moved so he was standing in front of Bella facing Paul.

"Both of you, calm down-" I said

"Sam, she know things about the bloodsucker. Look at her sister. She's been on the inside. He can help-" Jacob said

"Like a leech lover's gonna help us." Paul said

I stood up and was brushing the dirt off of me when I heard Paul.

"Wow Paul. It's glad to see where you stand." I say

"Ana I…I didn't mean it like that." Paul said

He moved toward me, but I stepped back.

"Watch what you call them." Jacob said

"Get a grip, guys -" Embry said

But that doesn't happen. Jacob's mad about what Paul said about Bella and I. Paul's mad because he thinks Jacob told Bella their secret and is mad because he is Paul.

"It's alright, Jacob, Ana and I will go -" Bella said

But Paul and Jacob are beyond hearing.

"All you care about is her-" Paul said

"Paul, back off." Sam says in a commanding voice

"- and she doesn't give a crap about you -." Paul says

Jacob flashes with anger, he pushes Paul, hard. Paul flies backward.

"Jacob." Sam said

Paul rises, outraged, he throws his head back and growls, vibrating violently.

"Too late." Jared said

I grabbed Bella's arm and started moving backwards.

"Ana, get Bella out of here." Sam says

"Trying." I said

Paul falls forward but halfway to the ground there's a loud ripping noise and where Paul once stood stands a silver- gray wolf. Bella is horrified, she shakes out of my hold and grabs Jacob's arm, pulling him.

"Run, Jacob-" Bella says

He yanks out of her hold and runs directly at Paul's wolf

"Jake, no. Stop -" Bella says

Jacob dives headfirst into the air with another sharp tearing sound shreds his clothes. Jacob's wolf is a russet brown. When Jacob lands Paul jumps over Jake and runs towards Bella he goes to hit Bella with his claws but I push her out of the way and I get hit. I felt his claws dig into my skin, u could feel my blood flow out of my wounds. Bella is by my side. Jacob jumps on Paul. They soon roll into the woods and out of the clearing. Sam is soon to my side. I can see the rage and regret in his eyes.

"Go after them." I whimper

"Take Bella and Ana to Emily's place." Sam said

Sam disappears leaving an eerie quiet. Jared picks me up.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry said

That's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.


	16. Chapter 15

Bella's Pov:

This is all my fault if I had just left when Ana tried to pull me away she would not be bleeding in the bed of my truck. Embry had driven the truck because I did not know how to get to Emily's. When we pull up to the house Jared get out of the bed of my truck with a still bleeding Ana. I still don't move from many different things. Jacob is a wolf and Paul hurt Ana because she was protecting me.

"Pay up. She didn't puke." Embry said

"Not now Embry." Jared said

"Come on Ana will wake up soon she is tough and runs with bloodsuckers." Embry said

He was trying to lighten things up but it wasn't working.

"Wait. We should go back, make sure Jacob's okay." I said

"Wow your sister is bleeding to death and you are worried about Jacob." Jared said

I look at Jared I try to not look at Ana. Embry soon realizes that I'm not following them.

"Come on in. We won't bite." Embry said

"Speak for yourself." Jared said

Bella climbs out of her truck and joins them, Embry pauses at the door.

"Oh, hey, about Emily - Sam's fiancé - just try not to stare. It bugs Sam." Embry say

"Why would I stare?-" I ask

I am cut off because the guys are already inside. I walk in side to see Jared laying Ana down on a table that had been covered in plastic. She was bleeding less now but was still bleeding, I turn from Ana to see who I believe is Emily who is popping muffins out of a tin. I can only see one side of her face which is beautiful and is draped with long black hair.

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask…" Emily says

She turns so she is looking at us, I see the other side of her face, a scar runs from her hairline to her chin, three red lines that pull down her eye and twist her mouth.

"Who this and what happened to Ana?" Emily asked

Jared and Embry make a beeline for the muffins.

"Bella Swan and Paul." Jared said

"So you're the vampire girl. And what do you mean by Paul?" Emily asked

"Paul shifted and went to attack Bella but Ana jumped in front of her." Jared said

"So where is Paul right now?" Emily asked

"Last time we knew he and Jake were fighting, wolf style." Embry

"And you're a…you're all…" I say

"Werewolves? I'm just engaged to one. But these animals- (slaps Embry's hand) Save some for your brothers." Emily says

I cautiously approach the counter, keeping an eye on the door for jacob and on the table where Ana is laying.

"Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gag order." Emily says

"He didn't say anything, or…couldn't." Bella said

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not -" Embry said

"How 'bout you shut up now, Embry?" Jared asked

"You know Jacob's gonna fill her in. Or her sister if she ever wakes up." Embry said

"Yeah, I know every stupid thought him and Jared have. Wanna know what he thinks of you?" Jared said

"Like you need special powers to know that." Emily said

"It's another wolf thing. We hear each other's thoughts. Good for hunting. Embarrassing for everything else." Embry said

Jared leaned towards me, and spoke in a challenging tone.

"Freaking out yet?" Jared asked

"Ana and I can speak to each other in our heads. Plus you're not the first - mind reader I've met." I said

"Jake's right. You are good with the weird." Embry grins

"But I don't get - how? Why? -" I ask

"- Because there are bad things here." Sam says

I turn around to see Sam standing behind me.

"And they're getting worse." Sam said

Sam moves past me and to Emily, I could see Sam's face brighten.

"Hey, Em." Sam said

He kisses Emily. But then he looks over at Ana and his face falls. I look away and see Jacob and Paul. They are laughing and playing around. I'm relieved to see Jacob not hurt. But Paul has a scratch on his arm..

"Ha. Pay up." Embry said

I see Jared hand Embry five bucks but soon Jacob and Paul stop smiling and they look Ana.

"So I really did hurt her." Paul said

"Why hasn't see healed yet?" Sam growled

I knew why but I couldn't tell them, if they knew her diet they would not be to happy.

"Bella do you know why she isn't healing?" Paul asked

"No." I said

"Bella we can hear your heart beat. So answer the question." Sam said

"She hasn't been sleeping or… eating." I say

"Okay so maybe it might just take more time." Sam said hopeful

Jacob and I leave the to room and head out to talk.

Inside Liliana's head:

I keep trying to open my eyes but I can't. I hear people talking and I try to move and but I can't. I'm not healing…why? I need blood but I doubt Bella is going to tell any of the wolves that. I walk around my head when I walk up to a mirror. But the reflection I see is one that shocks me to my core. The girl in the mirror looked like me but her eyes were white, she had blood on her face and a evil smirk. The night Jasper left I got rid of my emotion turning me into the girl in the mirror. The no emotion made life more fun. I killed and did not feel bad about it. I had meaningless sex with Johnathan then with Paul. Who turned around and said somethings and then tired to attack Bella.

"Do regret anything you have done since deciding to live forever. You picked to live for ever because of him and he left you. Since him leaving you have killed over 30 people. So do you regret your choice?" she asked

"No." I said

She faded from the mirror then the mirror faded then I started to fade. I heard Jacob and Bella come back inside the house. I opened my eyes but I didn't move I keep my ears open.

"Excellent. If the redhead's after Bella. We've got bait." Jared said

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jacob pick up a four pronged spading fork from a bag of gardening tools and throw it towards Jared's head, who easily catches it.

"She is not bait." Jacob said

"I should leave town." Bella said

I swung my legs off the table and stood up.

"Victoria will follow you and make it harder for us to catch her." Sam said

"No one can catch her. She can escape anything." Bella said

"Ooh. She has special powers." Paul said

"Some of them do." Bella said

"No one is going to threaten my family and get away with it." I said

Everyone turns around and looks at me. Bella ran over and hugged me. As did Sam.

"Never scare me like that again." Sam said

"I'll try my hardest." I said

Paul soon came over to me, I could see the guilt in his eyes. I grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him away from the group.

"Let's go for a walk." I said

He nodded his head. We made it into the woods I sat down on a rock. Paul staid standing. I was still weak I wasn't healed all the way. I took off my jacket which was now ruined, my shirt was ruined too but I couldn't take it off. I looked up and meet Paul's eyes. He feel to his knees and cried. Which was surprising this was total out of character.

"I'm so sorry… I was mad when I shifted and went after Bella. I really didn't want to hurt her and I really didn't want to hurt you. I will forever regret that I hurt you and I would understand if you never wanted to talk or be near me again. But please forgive me." Paul all but begged.

I leaned forward and put both of my hands on his face. And made him look me in the eyes.

"There is no need for me to forgive you. I know what's like to do something in a fit of anger and rage." I said

"What did you do?" Paul asked

"Which time?" I asked

"Most recent." Paul said

"When the Cullen's left town Edward told Bella. But when I got inside Rosalie told me that no one was going to tell me. So in a fit of rage I destroyed my emotions. You shouldn't feel bad about hurting me I am part of the group that your spouse to kill." I said

"You're a vampire?" Paul asked

"Kind of. I can drink human blood. But I don't have to I can live with out ever having a drop." I said

"Okay." Paul said

I went to say something else but Paul stopped me. He kissed me. I was soon off the rock and laying on the ground. He moved his lips off mine and down my neck.

"Paul we can't." I say

"Why?" Paul asked

"Because I'm still healing and I don't want to hurt you." I said

"I don't care." Paul said

After that he went back to kissing me. Let's just say Paul and I had a quickie in the forest. We headed back to Emily's and they were still talking about Victoria.

"Like…what? Bella?" Jacob asked

"really you guys are still on this." Paul said

"Then mind reader you said you knew. He was a suckhead? Can they all do that?" Jared asked

"That would blow." Embry said

"No, I - shouldn't have - no." Bella said

"She's still protecting them." Paul said

"I don't know why. It's not like they stuck around to protect you -" Jared said

"Guys, back off." Jacob said

"Hey, Bella we should head home. I'm tired and not up to par." I said

"Okay." Bella said

Bella and Jacob left the house and head for the truck. I went to follow them but Paul stopped me. He turned me around so I was facing him then he crashed his lips on mine. I heard wolf whistles, when we pulled apart.

I then headed for the truck. Jacob rode with us, he walked Bella up to her door.

"Don't worry, we've got this place covered. She won't get near you or Charlie and definitely not Ana." Jacob said

Bella nods her head. She is sad about something.

"Hey, we should do something fun. Like…cliff diving, right?" Jacob asked

"I could use the rush." Bella said

"Soon. After we catch her." Jacob said

He gives both of us a reassuring look before jogging into the woods. Bella and I headed inside. Bella went straight to bed I went to my room and changed I ended up throwing my shirt away. When I got re-dressed I headed out to grab a bite to eat. I don't usually eat in town but I was t drained to go anywhere else. I took some one fed on the m heled them up and made them forget. I headed home and went to bed. But I had a feeling that I tomorrow was going to be a pain. When I wake up I hear something coming from Bella's room I get up and head to her room. She bolts up from bed tears falling from her eyes. She get out of bed and changes and heads down stairs. I run to my room a quickly get changed then I run down stairs and out side to look for Bella she's not there. I head to the first places she would go but when I arrive there she not there. I head to Emily's. I she Emily standing outside.

"Hey Em have you seen my sister?" I asked

"Yeah you just missed her she was here looking for Jacob." Emily said

"Damn it. I will kill him." I said

"Who?" Emily asked

"Jacob, he keeps talking about cliff diving. And when ever Bella is close to danger she thinks she can see Edward." I said

I start running and shift into my white wolf. As I run I get in touch with what is going on in the woods. From the other wolf, to Charlie and Harry in the hunting party to Victoria. Damn I freeze should I go after Victoria or Bella. I decide to go after Bella. As I head towards Bella I see Harry getting attacked by Victoria then three wolves. I see Charlie turn around and he runs to Harry's side. I run towards Bella. I get there just as Bella jumps. As I stand on the cliff as I go from wolf to human I howl a scary howl full of power and anger. I heard the other wolves whimper.


	17. Chapter 16

The wolves were soon by my side. I jumped off the cliff and into the water. I swam towards Bella, but so did Jacob. Jacob grabs Bella and pulls her out of the water and gives her mouth to mouth.

"Breathe, Bella. C'mon." Jacob said

I roll Bella over so Jacob can hit her on the back she pits up water and wakes up.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Jacob asked

"…Jake?" Bella asked

"And Ana." I said

She focuses on us finally seeing Jacob and I hovering over her, relieved.

"She'll be alright." Sam said

Sam looks out at the water, scanning it. Sensing something.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob asked

"I needed…to see…something." Bella said

"And if you ever try to see something again I will have dad put you in a nut house." I said

"What? The pearly gates? If we hadn't heard you scream - or howl." Jacob said

"Get her home. I'm heading to the hospital. I'll meet you there." Sam said

Jacob and I nod our head and Sam jogs off.

"Why would you jump? Didn't you notice it's like a hurricane out there." Jacob said

"I know. It was stupid - Sam said hospital - someone's hurt?" Bella asked

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack." Jacob said

"Oh my God - does my Dad know?" Bella asked

"Dad was with Harry when it happened." I said

"Will Harry be okay?" Bella asked

"We don't know. Come on. I'll find you something dry and drive you two home." Jacob said

As Jacob and I help Bella up, I turn and see Victoria's head bobbing from the water. It was nearing the end of the day and was starting to get dark we are in Bella's truck headed home. Bella is shivering.

"Hundred and eight degrees over here." Jacob says

She tucks herself into him.

"Must be nice, never getting cold." Bella said

"It's a wolf thing." Jacob said

"It's a Jacob thing. You're just…warm." Bella said

"Like the sun." Jacob grins

"Like the sun." Bella meaning it

"Which always comes back. You can count on me." Jacob said

Bella nods, a awkward silence….so Jake fills it.

"There are other cool things about all this, like - I heal fast. Wanna see me stab my hand?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, 'cause that would be fun." Bella said

We finally pull up to the house and Bella is really over the moon about Jaocb being a wolf.

"So…this wolf thing's not all bad?" Bella asked

"It's better. Now that you know. But…" Jacob said

"…but…" Bella said

"It just…comes so easily to me. More than the other guys." Jacob said

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Bella asked

"Maybe. Or maybe it makes me less…human than the others. Sometimes I'm scared I might…disappear, you know? Who I really am/" Jacob said

Bella turns and looks at him.

"I won't let that happen." Bella said

Their faces are really close…and stay close, they could kiss they move close to each other but Bella pulls away.

"Thanks for driving - for everything." Bella said

I open the door and we move to get out, wind blows and I smell it and I can tell Jacob can smell it.

"Holy crap -" Jacob said

He abruptly pulls Bella back to him, then I shut the door and he starts the truck.

"There's a bloodsucker out there." Jacob said

"How do you know?" Bella asked

"I can smell the stink. I'm getting you out of here." Jacob said

Jacob whips the truck around the headlights shine on a black Mercedes is parked in front.

"Stop. It's not Victoria -" Bella said

"Forget it -" Jacob and I said

"It's Carlisle's car. They're here. Go back. -" Bella said

"It's a trick -" Jacob said

He's still flooring it - Bella reaches around me and opens the door. Jacob slams on the brakes and Bella climbs around and out the door.

"Damn it, Bella -" Jacob said

Bella hurries up the road towards her house. Jacob and I head towards the house. But Jacob run's faster than me and beats her to the door.

"Stop. You gotta come with me." Jacob said

"It's okay. They're my friends -" Bella said

"They're not mine." I said

"Don't you get it? If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The Treaty says we can only defend our own lands." Jacob said

"- It's not a war -" Bella said

"It is. And you'll only be afe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore." Jacob said

"I don't need you to -" Bella said

"-You're about to cross a line -" Jacob said

"Only if you draw one." Bella said

She starts to move past him, but he stops her -

"I'm not letting you do this." Jacob said

"You don't have a choice. I don't belong to you." Bella said

I see that her words hurt him. But she also knows that she can't take them back.

"Bye, Bella. I hope you don't die." Jacob said

Bella heads inside.

"Wow Jake any more classy lines?" I ask

I then head inside. I hear Bella let out a little yell. But when I see what it was that made her yell I just laugh.

"Alice." Bella says

"Yeah." I say

"You're…alive." Alice said

Bella and Alice are both confused, but Bella still hugs her with tears of joy.

"Bella, I'm head upstairs." I said

I head upstairs and start to change but I continue to listen in on their conversation.

"Oh my God, Alice. You're here." Bella said

"I heard voices - I didn't think it was you but - you're alive." Alice said

"You keep saying that." Bella said

"I saw you and your sister - a vision of you guys - you jumped off a cliff. I knew I'd be too late but - Why the hell would you two try to kill yourselves?!" Alice yelled

"I didn't we didn't. We were cliff diving." Bella said

"Why?" Alice asked

"Um…Fun?" Bella said

I headed down stairs.

"That was fun for you?" Alice asked

"Well it was for on of us at least." I said

"It was until I hit the water." Bella said

"I have never met two people so prone to life - threatening idiocy…and what is that hideous wet dog smell?" Alice asked

"Oh Probably Jacob." Bella said

"Or Paul." I said

"They are kind of werewolf." Bella and I said together

Alice gives both of us a horrified expression. Bella walks to the kitchen to make her self some hot coco and Alice paces and I just sit on the counter. Alice has been yelling at us about hanging out with werewolves.

"Werewolves are not vicious." Bella said

"Until they lose their tempers." Alice said

"They saved me from Laurent, they're protecting me from Victoria -" Bella said

I shot Bella a look but the damage was already done.

"Victoria? I didn't see her. I didn't see you two get pulled from the water either." Alice said

"It was Jacob and Ana who saved me. More than once. I couldn't have made it without him. You have no idea what it was like." Bella said

"Yes. I do. I knew leaving wouldn't be good for either of you. I tried to tell Edward, and Jasper but he wouldn't listen." Alice said

"…Does he know you're here?" Bella asked

"No. He's been…away… they both have." Alice said

"Oh by the way Alice I really don't care what so ever. You guys were going to leave with out telling. At least Edward had the balls to break Bella's heart in person. Bella I'm going out to either sleep with Paul or go eat someone…so bye now." I said

I then turned around and left the house. I can't believe Alice had the nerve to come here and act like she cared. I took out my phone and texted Paul.

Hey what are you doing? - Ana

Nothing. Why? - Paul

Do you have to patrol tonight? - Ana

No. I'm at my house, how long till you are here? - Paul

Open the door - Ana

I put my phone away and ran to Paul's house he was opening the door as I arrived.

"Oh please come in." Paul said

"I hate the Cullen's. Alice is at my house right now because she had vision of Bella and I cliff jumping." I said

"Are the Cullen's coming back?" Paul asked

"I don't know. I hope not. You know what let's not talk about the Cullen's." I said

"I agree." Paul said

Paul then moved towards me and kissed me. Let's just say I love werewolf stamina. When morning came around I left Paul's and headed back to my home. Opening that Alice had left but she hadn't.

"Thanks for understanding, Bells/ They wanted to keep the service small." Charlie said

"Don't worry about me. Are you gonna be okay?" Bella asked

"Yeah…but Sue, and those kids - Leah's only a year older than you. And Seth's , what, fourteen…" Charlie said

"Dad they will be fine. Everyone on the rez is like one big family. Plus you will be there for them. Just like you were there for Billy." I said

"You're right Ana. There'll be a reception after. I might stay late, see if I can help." Charlie said

Bella and I both nod and we wave as they drive away. We both head back inside to see Alice.

"Oh yippy." I said

"You two are not going?" Alice asked

"I'm not the most popular person on the werewolf re right now." Bella said

"I on the other hand am very popular on the werewolf rez but I'm giving them time to grieve." I said

"Because you're friends with me." Alice says to Bella.

Bella shrugs.

"Why are you popular on the rez Ana your friends with me and you dated one." Alice said

"Because I'm not friends with you." I said

Alice looks taken back but doesn't let it show for long. We hear some pull up to the house we look out side to see Jacob's rabbit.

"Huh. Didn't see them coming. Didn't see him pull you out of the water - maybe my visions are allergic to dogs." Alice said

"-Alice." Bella said

"I'll go do some hunting." Alice said

Bella and I walk outside. Jacob is behind the wheel and Embry is in the passenger seat. Bella walks toward them, and is surpised to see Quil in the back. With not short hair and a hard look.

"Quil…you, too?" Bella asked

"Yeah. Me, too." Quil said

Jacob climbs out and Embry takes the driver's seat.

"You alone?" Jacob asked

"Nope. I'm here." I said

"You are not who I meant." Jaocb said

"Yes. Shouldn't you be at the funeral?" Bella asked

"Had to talk to you first. (to the guys) I'll meet you there. Go on." Jacob said

They don't want to leave but pull out. We three then head inside.

"Look, Jake, I'm sorry I-" Bella said

"This place stinks to hell." Jacob said

"You're welcome to leave. In fact -" Bella said

"-How many Cullen's are here and how long are they staying?" Jacob asked

"Hell if all of the Cullen's move back I'm going to live on the rez." I said

Jacob laughed, but Bella shot me a glare.

"Just Alice. And she'll stay as long as she wants." Bella said

"Are the rest coming back?" Jacob asked

"Not that I'm aware of. Anything else?" Bella asked

"Better go report to Sam." Bella said

Jacob turns and starts to leave. He looks back, sees how Bella's anger turns to hurt. Jacob stops.

"I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise not to hurt you." Jacob said

"It doesn't have to be this way." Bella said

Jacob moves back to her, looks into her eyes with sadness.

"Yeah, it does." Jacob said

"Am I gonna lose you this time, Jacob?" Bella asked

"It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?" Jacob asked

"Um Jake Bella is still human at this point." I said

Jacob gives me a smirk but then he goes back to looking at Bella. They keeping closer to each other their lips are just centimeters apart. But then the phone rings. Jacob picks up the phone.

"Swan residence." Jacob said

Bella smiles. But Jacob's voice get very cold.

"He's not here. He's at a funeral…" Jacob said

Then I hear the phone go dead. Jacob then hangs it up.

"Filthy bloodsucker." Jacob said

"Wait, who was it?" Bella asked

"Really Bella how many vampires do you know." I said

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Jacob said

"You should have let me talk to him." Bella said

"He didn't ask for you -" Jacob said

Suddenly Jacob's eyes go big and his body stiffens and he starts trembling. I grab Bella and move the both of us away from him. Bella turns around to see why is acting like this to come face to face with Alice. She looks empty. Bella leaves my side and goes to Alice's.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked

"Who cares." I say

"…Edward." Alice said

"Oh of course the most dramatic Cullen." I said

"What about him? What happened?" Bella asked

" I just saw him in a vision. He…thinks you both are dead." Alice said

"That's not possible on my account." I said

"That was him calling, not Carlisle." Bella yelled at Jake

"Bella, he's going to Italy… to the Volturi…" Alice said

I head up stairs to change. I'll go with them I mean hey it's been while since I'd seen Cauis. Jacob follows Bella.

"Why do you have to go?" Jacob asked

"He won't believe Alice. He has to see that I'm alive." Bella said

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Jacob asked

"But I still love him, and I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella said

"What about you dad? Your sister?" Jacob said

"I'm eighteen, legally free to go. I'll leave a note. Plus Ana is coming with me." Bella said

Jacob looks at me.

"Don't give me that look. Someone has to make sure she comes back human and alive." I said

Alice then enters.

"Got the airline tickets." Alice said

"You Cullen's might hunt animals but those monsters in Italy don't." Jacob said

"I'm well aware what the Volturi are." Alice said

"Then why are you talking Bella to them like a bottle of wine to a party?" Jacob asked

"Right, she's better off here with Victoria stalking her. The one you dogs can't seem to catch?" Alice said

"That's it both of you. Alice go wait outside. Bella hurry up. Jake get over it she is leaving but she will be coming back." I said

Bella finished packing. I grabbed her hand a dragged her outside. But Jacob didn't listen.

"Please, Bella. Stay here. For Charlie…for me." Jacob said

Bella sees the love in his eyes. She knows that this could be the last time she ever sees him. Bella hugs him one last time then pulls away.

"Bye. Jacob." Bella said

He watches as we pull away from the house


	18. Chapter 17

As we are driving down the road Bella keep playing with her seat Bella.

"Maybe Jacob's right. No. You need to realize - the Volturi could easily see me as Edward's accomplice. And you're a human who knows too much and tastes too good. They could kill us all." Alice said

"Well not me." I said

Alice and Bella both glared at me. Bella stops playing with her seatbelt. She wants to go and she is not going to change her mind now or ever. As we drove Bella looked out the window watching the trees pass us. But soon Bella falls asleep. I'm sitting in the back of the car and I'm sending myself to Volturi. I see the car and the trees fade and soon was replaced by the marble walls and thrones. Soon Aro, Marcus, and Caius appeared. As did Edward.

"Have you decided?" Edward asked

"It was an intriguing debate. We don't get many suicidal vampires." Aro said

"Pathetic." Caius said

"I'm afraid your gifts are too valuable to destroy. But if you're unhappy with your lot, join us. We'd be delighted to utilize your skills." Aro said

"So you won't end this." Edward said

"Not without cause." Marcus said

I could practically see the gears in Edward's head spinning. Edward bows then leaves the room.

"Such a waste." Aro says

Then the room starts to fade and is replaces with the car and trees. We drive for a little bit longer before we get on a plane and fly to Italy. Once we land Alice heads to find a car. She pulls up a little while later in a yellow Porsche.

"Where'd you ge the car?" Bella asked

"Hope you're not opposed to grand theft auto." Alice said

"Not today." Bella said

We get in and Alice floors it. We speed down a highway passing and weaving through other car's. Bella grips the dashboard as Alice narrowly misses a car.

"How much time do we have." Bella said

"He's waiting till noon. When the sun's at its highest…he's going to make the Volturi change their minds." Alice said

Bella looks at the clock.

"It's almost noon now." Bella said

"There's Volterra." Alice said

Alice punches the as Bella looks at the town in front of us. The narrow centuries old streets are crowded with festival revellers dressed in red. They are all moving towards the town square.

"Why are they all wearing red?" Bella asked

"San Marcos Day festival." I said

"The oerfect setting. Large crowds. The Volturi won't let him get far enough to reveal himself - he's counting on that." Alice said

"Wo only have five minutes-" Bella said

Alice comes to stop at a road block. The Italian police wave her back. Bella jumps out of the car.

"Where's the square?" Bella asked

"Follow that lane-" Alice said

Bella takes off running.

"He'll be under the clock tower." Alice said

Alice drives away from the crowd and parks and we go to find Edward and Bella. We find them just inside the clock tower but they weren't alone. I kept my sun glasses on even though we were inside.

Com on, guys, it's a festival." Alice said

Alice reaches Bella and Edward, positioning herself in a protective stance as well.

"We wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice said

"There won't be a any scene. An we'll still win." Felix said

"But not easily-" Edward says

"Enough." Jane voice says

I see Jane appear from the shadows. Dressed in black and red.

"Jane." Edward says

"Who is she?" Bella asked

"Just do as she says." Alice said

Jane tosses Edward an overcoat, he puts it on.

"Follow me." Jane says

We all then follow her. Edward takes Bella's hand. We all then get into a elevator. Once we arrive on are desired floor we all get out we pass Gianna a human receptionist.

"Buon pomeriggio." Gianna says

We pass the lobby and we reach the carved double doors which open as we approach. We walk in to see the three "ancients" plus eight Volturi guard including Jane, Felix, and Demetri line the walls. I see Bella look down and her eyes follow a depression which leads to a drain. Aro rises from his seat and walks towards Edward. He then grabs Edward's hand and shakes it.

"What a happy surprise. Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" Aro asked

She the thing about me is that I mead sure that when Aro grabbed Edward's hand he couldn't see me in his memories. Or anyone else's memory.

I look up to the thrones to see that my favorite leader has a sour expression on his face while Marcus could care less. Aro still has yet to release Edward's hand.

"Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked

"It's not without effort." Edward said

"I can see that." Aro said laughing

Bella shoots Edward a look so he explains.

"One touch and Aro can see every thought I've ever had in my life." Edward said

So he is basically Edward with a power up. I said to Bella

Okay. She said back

"You're quite the telepath yourself, Edward. Though… you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating." Aro said

Aro releases Edward's hand finally and turns to Bella.

"I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well." Aro said

Aro reaches for Bella's hand. She hesitates. Aro laughs he further extends his hand and Bella takes it. A second passes and you can see confusion sweep over him.

"Interesting." Aro say

Aro releases her, moves back to his chair, and is deep in thougt.

"I wonder if-" Aro said

"No." Edward yells

Oh come on Eddie share what you read with the rest of us. I thought

"Let's see if she's immune to all out powers, shall we Jane?" Aro asked

Jane turns toward Bella but Edward spring in front of her. Jane instead focuses her gaze on Edward which flings him across the room where he collapses, writhing in agony. Jane has a small smile on her face enjoying his pain.

"Stop." Bella yells

Alice and her then rush to his side. While I stay in my spot bored out of my mind. Hell even I have a smile on my face, I even laugh a little bit. Which cause Jane to look at me instead of Edward stopping his pain.

"Jane, dear. The girl?" Aro asked

Jane's gaze turns to Bella who cringes, awaiting the pain that will never come. Jane's grin is replaces by anger. Aro laughs like a child with a new toy.

"Remarkable. She confounds us all. So what do we do with you now?" Aro asked

"You already know what you'll do, Aro." Marcus said bored but his eyes have yet to leave me.

"She knows too much; she's a liability." Caius said

"That's true. Unless Edward intends to give her immortality… But that's nit your intention, is it. Shame" Aro said

Aro nods his head and Felix moves toward Bella. I move towards Bella as Edward tackles him.

"Edward, don't" Bella said

Alice leaps to help but several Volturi guard hold her back, which is not a easy job. Edward will lose, but he'll go down fighting. Edward is fast and is anticipating Felix's moves before he makes them, but Felix is stronger. Felix grabs Edward, throws him into the ceiling the he falls to the floor like a stone. He is then kicked across the room.

Please Ana stop them. Please. Bella pleaded

I took off my sunglasses. Put them in the purse I had and gave it to Bella.

"Stop." I said

And just like that they all stop. I walk over to Edward and pick him and put him on his feet. I then everyone move again. Felix runs towards me but to the surprise of everyone in the room Caius hi in front of me. Felix stops. I look up to Aro.

"Bella will be a immortal even if that means I'm the one to change her." I said

"I've seen it." Alice said

Alice walks up and offers her hand to Aro who gladly takes it.

"Please. Be my guest." Aro say

"Not here. Her farther is in law enforcement. If she goes missing. There will be questions." Alice said

"He is easily dealt with." Caius said

Caius is still standing a few inches from me, his eyes still not leaving me. Aro takes Alice's outstretched hand.

"Mesmerizing. To se the things you've seen, that haven't happened yet. Your gift will make for an intriguing immortal. Go make your preparations." Aro said

Bella moves to be as close to Edward as possible.

"You're letting them leave?" Caius asked

"Dear Caius, the girl's disappearance will be conspicuous at best. And surely you see her potential." Aro said

"Let us be done with this. Heidi will arrive any moment." Marcus said

Aro makes a move and Demetri opens the door.

"Come one Ana the whole family is coming back." Alice said

I look at Aro who moves from his throne I walk up stairs and sit down in his seat. Everyone in the room is taken back.

"I think I might stay awhile. Maybe get a bite to eat. Plus you guys can't care to much I mean none of you even said goodbye to me. Plus can have all the fun I want here. Oh and Bells I'm just a phone call away." I said

With that Demetri lead them out.

"Nice fishing, Heidi, save some for me." Demetri said

"This way, please. Stay together…" Heidi said

The tourists file past them and into the room. I can hear all the different languages from German to Japanese to English. As the doors close everyone lunges at the people. To my spurries one of the tourist makes their way to me.

"Johnathan sends his regards." the girls say

I smile. Then I feed. When I was done. Marcus then came up to me.

"Why?" Marcus asked

"Marcus you are going to have to be a little more specific." I said

"You are so broken I can see you have meet your mate but you are here with us instead of with them?" Marcus asked

"He left. He didn't tell me. I got mad. Remember what happened the last time I got mad." I said

All three leaders laughed. Caius then came up to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. We were barley out of the room when he pushed me against a wall and kissing me. Were in his chambers in less than five. And both naked by then. And going at for the past two hours. I then feel that Bella is calling, not like on the cell phone but thought the bond we share.

"Caius I'm being called." I said

"Do you have to?" Caius asked

"Yes, but I'll try to get back. Hey can I borrow a shirt?" I asked

"Wait you plan on leaving this room in nothing but your fish nets, one of my shirts, and your heels." Caius said

"Well I would have left in the clothes I arrived in but some tore them off me, along with my bra and panties." I said

Caius just laughed and tossed me a shirt. I put it on. I walked over to Caius and kissed him one last time before walking out his bedroom door and flaming. I then arrived where Bella was which was the Cullen house.

"Hello sister." I said


	19. Chapter 18

"Hello sister." I said

As I appeared in a fire like manner.

"Really that's how you choose to enter?" Bella asked

"I was busy when you called just be happy I showed and am clothed." I said

Rosalie then ran up and hugged me.

"I missed you so much." Rose said

"I missed you too." I said

"You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you…" Bella said

The entire Cullen family was now seated and I was still in the same spot. I looked around and saw the house was back to it original warmth and beauty.

"I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote-" Bella said

"You can't be serious -" Edward said

"This is my meeting, Edward." Bella said

Way to go Bella. I said to her

"However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone-" Bella said

"The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight." Emmett said

"It really wasn't much of a fight. Once Ana showed her self they all looked scared. Then…" Edward said

"Then what?" Rose asked

"Then Caius looked like he either wanted to eat her or kiss her." Alice said

"Back to the topic of Bella please." I said

I could feel Jasper looking at me but I ignored him.

"That's not up for a vote, Emmett. I don't want you guys involved." Bella said

"We've always been involved, honey, and we're not going to stop -" Esme said

"No, please - I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time - forever. It's a huge decision. And I want - I need your honesty here." Bella said

They all nod.

"Then let's take a vote… Alice?" Bella asked

Alice jumps up and hugs Bella.

"Like you're not already me sister. Of course, yes." Alice said

Bella smiles and Mason stands up.

"I vote yes." Mason said

"Okay, Rosalie?" Bella asked

You can tell Rosalie is torn, she looks at Edward who is stony towards her.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me..(to Bella) but this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me…so…no." Rosalie said

"I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." Emmett said

Esme approaches and embraces Bella.

"I already think of you as part of the family. Yes." Esme said

Carlisle moves not Bella but to Edward.

"You can't go along with this, Carlisle, you know what it means." Edward said

"You've chosen not live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son. But Alice has never turned anyone. It'd be safer if I did it-" Carlisle said

The front door suddenly slams. Edward is gone.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Bella said

"So why did you call me, you didn't need me here." I said

"It was Edward's idea. I'm sorry. But now that you are here will you stay?" Bella said

"Hey, Ana what happened to the clothes you were wearing in Italy because it wasn't that." Alice said

"They got ruined." I said

"Please tell me you didn't drink from any of those tourist?" Alice said

With that there were gasp from everyone in the room.

"What's it to you if I did or not. But no my clothes were ruined in a different way." I said

"Okay, where did you get that shirt then?" Alice asked

"Well looks who's miss 20 questions. My clothes got ruined when Caius tore them off of me. Why you might ask? To have sex. This shirt is his, and before you ask no I don't have anything on under it." I said

There was a growl and we all looked to see it come from Jasper.

"No you don't have the right to growl. You left I found others way to occupy my time." I said

"Yeah and their names were, Jonathan and Paul." Bella said

And just like that I was out of the house and in the woods. With Jasper's hand on my wrist.

"Oh look your mad. That was never my attention." I said note the sarcasm

He growled.

"Is that all you can do is growl, you don't get to growl you left me. You didn't even say goodbye." I said

"I…I…" Jasper said

"Really all you can say is I, do you know what I felt when Rosalie told me guys were leaving. That none of you were going to say goodbye you were just going to be gone. You weren't even going to say goodbye. At least Edward ripped Bella's heart in person." I yelled

He rushed forward and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"No you don't get to go and kiss me while I'm yelling at you. You leaving reminded me of when you left the first time and didn't come back." I yelled

"I'm sorry." Jasper said

"I'm sorry is not going to work this time." I said

I turned to walk away but he was in front of me.

"Please just let me explain." Jasper begged

I nodded my head.

"Rosalie was going to say goodbye to you. I knew I couldn't look you in the face and then leave again. But I also knew I couldn't take you with me, I knew you needed to be here for Bella. I love you Lilly." Jasper said

"Bella was a zombie and I got so mad that you couldn't even say goodbye that I turned them off." I yelled

"Turned what off?" Jasper asked

"My emotion's. I made it so I was walking around with not one care in the world. No happiness, anger, rage, grief, love. I made it so that they did not exist. Want to know how much fun one can have when they don't give a shit about anything? I killed so much, so many people died by my hands. And I didn't care still don't. So tell me Jasper do you still love me?" I asked

"Yes no matter what you do or what you become I will always love you." Jasper said

I was going to say something back when I pulled from my body. I was sitting in a call with a person I had never seen before and Victoria.

"Where you headed?" Victoria asked

"Seattle." the driver said

"Sounds perfect." Victoria says

I am then back in the woods. There is a inch between Jasper and I.

"Are you okay? You looked like Alice when she has a vision." Jasper said

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said

"Please give me a chance to prove how much I love you." Jasper said

I reached my hand up and put it on his cheek.

"You have nothing to prove, I know how much you love me Jasper. After the things I have done this past year I do not deserve your love or families." I said

I took my hand off his cheek and walked away and he let me. I took out my phone and called Caius.

"Hello." Caius said

"Hey, it's me. I won't be coming back." I said

"Is it because of him?" he asked

"No. There is a vampire here that has a vendetta against my sister. And I'm not about to leave her in the hands of a bunch of vampires." I said

"But you will be around him and the wolf." Caius said

"The wolf will imprint in a couple of days and as for him he just let me walk away. So you my friend have nothing to fear." I said

"Be careful okay. I might be a vampire but I was still on of your protectors." Caius said

"I will." I said

I then hung up the phone. I then walked home loving what little peace there was. The next day Bella and I were in Edward's car driving somewhere.

"When?" Edward asked

"After graduation." Bella said

"Just two months." I said

"It'll be best for dad that way. I can pretend to be at college somewhere. Carlisle suggested it. But… I wish you'd be the one to change me." Bella said

"Would you be willing to trade for that?" Edward asked

"Name it." Bella said hopeful

"Five more years as a human." Edward said

"The Volturi won't wait that long." I said

"I'll settle for three." Edward said

"I won't risk it. It'll have to be Carlisle." Bella said

Edward then grabs her hand.

"Why are you so willing to give up your soul?" Edward asked

"Because I don't believe you've lost yours. And I want to share mine with you forever." Bella said

Edward looks at her, he kisses her hand then slams on the brakes. Jacob is standing in the middle of the road. With a hard expression on his face. He then moves out of the road Edward pulls the car over the side of the road we get out and follow Jacob.

"You're still alive." Jacob said

"I've been calling you." Bella said

"Couldn't drop by?" Jacob asked

"He thinks I'm keeping you away." Edward said

"Stay the hell out of my head." Jacob yells

"Dad grounded me, Jake. We're trying to get back before he wakes up." Bella said

Jacob then looks over at me.

"Everyone is worried about you they have questions. Are grounded as well?" Jacob asked

"No, I just got back in town last night. I was going to head over to Sam' s later today." I said

Jacob then looks over to Bella, you can tell he doesn't buy what she said, but Edward takes a step towards Jacob.

"Jacob, I know you have something to say to me, but I'd like to say something first. Alright?" Edward asked

Jacob leans back against a tree, arms folded, waiting.

"Thank you. For keeping Bella alive when I… didn't." Edward said

"No, you didn't. and it wasn't for your benefit, trust me." Jacob said

"I know. I'm still grateful. But I'm back now. And I'm not leaving Bella's side till she orders me away." Edward said

Bella looks at Edward, he returns the look. Jacob sees the devotion between them. It wounds him. But he masks it.

"We'll see." Jacob said

"Either way, we'll handle Victoria from here on out." Edward said

"The hell you will." I said

All three people look at me.

"You were gone you left knowing she was still around and a threat. She is the reason Harry Clearwater is dead. You are going to let the wolves help or you and I are going to have a bigger issue then we already do." I said

Edward and Bella looked taken back while Jacob had a smile on his face.

"She's been laying low. Ever since your freaky sister showed up. Guess she can't stand you Cullens either." Jacob said

"She'll come back." Edward said

"She does, she's ours. She killed on our turf." Jacob said

"We'll see." Edward said

"Did you not just hear what the little wolf said. My turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the Treaty." Jacob said

"I haven't forgotten." Edward said

"Good." Jacob said

"What? What key point?" Bella asked

"If any of them bites a human, the truce is over. That's bite, not kill." I said

"But… if I choose it, it's not of your business." Bella said

Jacob is horrified, starting to shake with rage.

"Jake calm down." I said

I move over to him.

"If you…what!? No. No way. I won't let you -" Jacob said

"Bella , step back- Ana get over here." Edward said

"You're not gonna be one of them." Jacob said

"That's not your call -" Bella said

"You know what we'll do to you - I won't have a choice -" Jacob said

"We're done here-" Edward said

He steps forward and grabs my arm then he grabs Bella's. He starts to pull us away. Jacob lunges, trying grabbed Bella and I trying to extract us from him.

"You don't speak for them." Jacob said

Edward lets go of me to push Jacob away, he flies back ten feet in the air and mid-air he phases into a wolf. He lands on the ground on all fours. Spinning to face us. Edward then shifts his stance, ready for a fight.

"Stop." Bella yells.

Edward and Jacob circle each other. Seconds from fighting.

"Get out of here. Now." Edward says

But Bella races between them, I was leaning on a tree I was not getting in the middle I'm still not healed from Paul attack.

"You do this, you'll be going through me." Bella said

A long tense beat, none of them backing down.

"I swear to God, I'm not moving." Bella said

Both rivals see she's dead serious. Edward backs off, ever so slightly the wolf does the same.

"Give me a second. Please." Bella said to Edward

Edward shakes his head. Doesn't move a inch.

"Read his thoughts. Is he going to hurt me?" Bella asked

He does and he reluctantly backs away. But his eyes never leave Jacob. Bella moves closer to Jacob, blocking their line of sight. Her voice kind and pleading.

"Jacob, I love you, you're my best friend. But…I can't change how I feel. Pleas don't make me choose. Because it'll be him. It's always been him." Bella said

Anguish sweeps across the wolf's face.

"But you know how important you are to-" Bella said

But Jacob turns around and runs off.

"I hope you happy now Bella. I hope the Cullens are worth it." I say

I then take off running after Jacob and change into my wolf to actually have a chance of finding him.

Bella's Pov: (voice over)

I cry as I see my sister and my sister turn and run from me. I think about she said.

"There were problems ahead. Seemingly insurmountable…(Edward arms wrap around me form behind)…if I didn't become a vampire, the Volturi would kill me. If I did, my best friend would do the job himself. Or get killed in the attempt. And my sister caught in the middle still in love with Jasper but to hurt to show, but also with her job with the wolves.(I turn to face Edward, I look into his loving eyes) Victoria was still on the loose, putting everyone I loved in danger…(Edward kisses m, washing away all of my concerns and doubt)…But I'd already survived the worst-losing Edward. So I knew I could survive anything…"

"I'm here. Always." Edward said

I can see that's he is telling the truth. He takes my hand and together we head out of the woods.

"And soon, I'd be like him. We'd face our fate together. Forever."

As we leave the woods. We can hear the sound of a agonized wolf in the distance then something which makes Edward freeze and look toward the woods.


	20. Chapter 19

Eclipse

Lilliana's Pov:

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, when everything started to fade I sat up and looked around. I saw a boy from Forks named Riley. He is walking down a street in down pouring rain. He stops under a awning, waves to some people on the other side of the glass. He then heads back into the rain. I turns now on another street. But he stops as a shadow moves fast past him. He then speeds up his step. But something leaps over him knocking him backwards to the ground.

"Who's there?!" Riley yells

No response, Riley then bolts in a different direction. As he runs he can see in the distance an apartment building with a brightly lit lobby and a security guard. But something or someone grabs him by the neck and throws him. He hits the wall. He drops his book bag and staggers off, running for his life down a different street. He turns and finds himself on a deserted boardwalk. He turns realizing he's utterly alone.

"What do you want? Why are you-?" Riley yells

The shadow darts past him, Riley yanks his hand back

"Oh god!" Riley yells

He grips his hand in pain, looks at it to find a crescent moon shape on his palm, blood seeping out. He's been bit. His confusion and terror turn to agony as the venom from the bite crawls up his arm. He drops to his knees crying out in pain. Then falls. Writhing as the venom spread throughout his body, changing him, killing his humanity.

Then everything fades and the boardwalk and ocean is replaced with grass . As I see Bella's crescent moon scar but then I see Edward kiss it. Bella is reading aloud from a book.

"Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice…from what I've tasted od desire, I told with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice…I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great, and would suffice…" Bella said

Edward then pulls her book from her hands, he moves in to kiss her. But she stops him.

"English final. Gotta focus." Bella said

He grins but kisses her anyway. The un briefly comes out from behind the clouds, causing Edward skin to sparkle, making the kiss appear magical. He pulls away, smiling…

"Marry me." Edward said

Bella laughs. It's not the first nor the fiftieth time he's asked. This is clearly a game between them.

"No." Bella said

He kisses her face.

"Marry me." Edward said

"Change me." Bella said

Kisses her neck.

"Where I come, it's the way one says, "I love you"." Edward said

She affectionately pushes him away jumping up.

"Where I come from it's the way one says, " I got knocked up." Bella said

Bella starts to gather up her coat and books. Edward is suddenly right in front of her we didn't see him move. He playfully grabs her stuff from her.

"You're worried about what people will think." Edward said

"I'm worried that two out of three marriages end in divorce.." Bella said

"The divorce rate amongst immortals in much lower." Edward said

"Marry me." Edward said

"Not yet. It's almost four. I'm supposed to come straight home from school." Bella said

"You'll be on time. I won't give your farther another reason to hate me." Edward said

They start to fade from my view and my room starts to fade back as well. I walk down stairs to see dad looking at the newspaper. Bella walks through the door.

"Four o'clock on the dot. Does he have a stop watch or something?" Dad asked

"His name is Edward. And now he's too punctual for you?" Bella asked

As Bella moves towards the stairs Dad stops her.

"Wait a sec, will you? Sit down." Dad said

Bela pauses then moves to a chair, and sits.

"You understand why you're being punished, right? Three day. No word. You come back on Edward's arm like nothing happened." Dad said

"Yes. I'm sorry. But Edward's in my life. That won't change." Bella said

"I'm getting that. So I'll make a deal with you. No more being grounded…if you use your new freedom to see your other friends, too like Jacob." Dad said

I could see Bella's face darken, Jacob was still a painful subject. Charlie notes this as well.

"What? Edward can't handle a little competition?" Dad asked

"There is no competition." Bella said

"Well, I'm sure Jake would rather be "just friends" than nothing at all." Dad said

"Then he should return my phone calls." Bella said

"His dad's worried about him, Bella. Jake's having a really hard time." Dad said

Bella had gotten out of her chair and was heading up the stairs when she stopped.

"I remember when that was you. You needed a friend and Jake was there. He might be worth another try." Dad said

Bella then heads up stairs and into her room. I follow her to see her pull something out of her desk. It's a note, I can tell it's been read a lot some sentences have been crossed out. Only one line at the bottom is legible. It reads "I miss you, too. Doesn't change anything." I can tell Bella is troubled. She takes out her phone, I see Jakes names on the screen. But it goes straight to voice mail. Later that night Bella grabs my hand and drags me outside with her to her truck. When get and she turns the key but nothing . She tries again. It's dead. We both fear a gust of wind we turn our head to see Edward.

"You frightened me. Deciding to go down to the reservation." Edward said

"How'd you -? Alice had a vision." Bella said

"And you guys wonder why I don't you like. Ever heard of minding your own business." I said

He gives us both a guilty face.

"I'm afraid my studies have never extended to fixing cars. Just disabling them. I'll send Emmett around in the morning." Edward said

"Jacob could fix that. He's good with his hands." Bella said

"The wolves aren't in control of themselves." Edward said

"He'd never hurt me." Bella said

"Not intentionally." Edward said

"You are one to talk Edward. I remember you telling Bella that you would never hurt her. Yet you did." I said

That got me a glare from Edward.

"After graduation I'll be one of you and that'll be it. He'll hate me for good." Bella said

"Bella, you have to understand. Your safety is…everything to me." Edward said

"Edward. I will be safe." Bella said

I can tell that Edward is very conflicted, he looks down with regret, resignation.

"I'm sorry." Edward said

Bella looks at him. Then gets angry she forces open her door. She then climbs out and slams the door shut. Edward appears next to her.

"I want you to be happy…but alive is more important." Edward said

Frustrated she pushes past him and heads to the house. He appears on the stairs before she reaches them.

"I'll understand if you're too angry for me to come to your room tonight. Just close the window. Ana can I talk to you?" Edward asked

"Sure." I said

Bella heads inside but Edward and I stay outside.

"I know this is none of my business and you are probably going to get mad at me but…will you please go talk to Jasper." Edward said

"Why should I do anything for you or them or him?" I asked

"Please he hasn't been hunting, he hasn't left his room since we got back. Please Ana please." Edward all but begged

"Okay fine. But I will not talk to him with a house full of people." I said

Edward smiled grabbed my arm and sped us to the Cullen house. So I took out my phone and texted Bella letting her know where I was. I followed Edward inside. Rosalie ran up and hugged me. Alice and Mason smiled at me. Then left the house, as did Carlisle and Esme. Edward followed them out. Emmett was waiting for Rosalie.

"Let me guess you guys had already planned on going out hunting, and it was just lucky that I told Edward I would come." I said

"Totally." Rosalie said

Rosalie and Emmett then left the house and I headed upstairs to Jasper's room. I walked into his room. He was laying down just looking up at the ceiling. I laid do next to him and looked up at the ceiling to see a picture of me up there.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked

"Because." Jasper said

"Jasper, that is not a answer." I said

"I miss you. I love you but in a few seconds you will disappear you always you do." Jasper said

I reached over and put my hand on his arm.

"Jasper I'm really here. So tell me why you haven't been eating or leaving your room." I said

He looked over at me and I was pulled into his arms.

"When we left after the incident I didn't eat then either but Rosalie practically had to force me. Then we came back and I saw what leaving you did. I left for a selfish reason. Because of me and my family you were put in harms way three different times." Jasper said

"Look Jasper. You have never put me in any kind of danger, I hit my head because of ice, I went to the baseball field of my own free will, I went to that ballet school because I wanted to. No one could have known what was going to happen at Bella's party." I said

"Okay, do you forgive me?" Jasper asked

"Yes, now then come on let's get you something to eat." I said

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out of bed. We headed down stairs and outside. As soon as we were a few minutes from the house I let go of his hand and he was gone I sat down on a near by tree stump and waited for him. When he returned he looked refreshed, but he also looked determined.

"Give me a second chance, please." He said

He got down on both of his knees and grabbed my hands.

"Please, Lily I don't think I could take watching you walk away from me again." Jasper begged

I swear if vampires could cry he would be.

"On one condition never leave me again I don't think I could take watching you leaving again." I said

"Done." Jasper said

"Now then come on lets head back to the house." I said

We both stood up and headed back towards the house. I had not even stepped all the way inside the house when I was picked up in a big hug and spun around. When the person put me down I looked up and saw Emmett.

"Thanks for that Emmett." I said

"Any time." Emmett said

"I have to go back home before dad see's that I am gone. But I will see all of you tomorrow at school." I said

I walked up to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. I then left the Cullen house and ran home. I when I got home I jumped into my room though the window. Instead of going to sleep I deiced to repaint my room. I painted a white wolf with red eyes and a raven. By the time was done painting my room I looked out my window to see the sun was rising. I deiced to I was going to dress different today.


	21. Chapter 20

By the time was done painting my room I looked out my window to see the sun was rising. I deiced to I was going to dress different today. So instead of the stuff I had been wearing for the past year. I had got dressed and headed down stairs. I passed Bella in the kitchen.

"Wow you look different." Bella said

"Is it a good different or a bad different?" I asked

"Good." Bella said

I walked out of the house and headed to my car. I got in a drove to school. The first half of the day was normal. When it came time for lunch we all headed to the cafeteria. I looked over to the table and see Bella, Edward and Jasper sitting Anglea, Eric, Mike, and Jessica. I walk over and sit down as soon as I do Jasper pulls my chair next to his. I get a look from Bella. So when this happen Bella said. We will talk later I said. Anglea was busy addressing a pile of note card envelopes. Mike writes what he's saying on a legal pad-

"My fellow students. We are the future. Anything is possible if we just believe, blah, blah, blah." Mike said

He rips the page off, hands it to Jessica.

"Yeah, this will be my speech. If I want people to throw their diplomas at my head." Jessica said

She crumples the paper. Tosses it at him.

"Ya gotta embrace the clichés, Jess." Mike said

"They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric said

"This is why you're not valedictorian." Anglea said

"I chose to exit the political arena to spend more time with my family." Eric said

"Jess doesn't need clichés. She's gonna rock that speech." Bella said

"Yeah Jess you will deliver a great speech." I said

"Rock? Great? It'll change lives." Jessica said

Alice and Mason have abruptly appeared carrying trays of food they won't eat/ AS they sit-

"-I've decided to throw a party." Alice said

"After all, how many times will we graduate high school?" Mason asked

Edward, Jasper, Bella, and I all stifled a smile.

"A party? At your house?" Angela asked

"Whoa. I've never seen your house." Jessica said

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric said

"Bella and I have." I said

"You know what I meant." Eric said

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked

"It'll be fun." Alice said

"That's what you said last time." Bella said

"And we all know how that ended." I said

Suddenly Alice freezes her eyes glazing over. She's having a vision. Mike hasn't noticed yet.

"Well, cool, that's really uh…normal of you. What time? (nothing from Alice) Dress code? (still nothing) Bring anything? Cheetos?" Mike asked

A beat as Alice still looks into the distance. Awkward. Bella looks at Edward, concerned. Edward shrugs it off nothing to worry about.

"Wake up. Alice." Edward says

"She hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Senior jitters." Mason said

"That you two never only sleep." I said

Jasper looked at me wide eyed like he couldn't believe I just said that. Soon the bell rang and we all headed to class. When the day was over I head toward my car and Jasper followed. I got in and he got in after me sitting in the passenger seat.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked

I started up the car.

"I just got you back I'm not letting you out of site unless I have to." Jasper said

"Okay. I'm headed to the police station." I said

We drove in silence, it was a nice silence not a awkward one. I pulled into the station and a few seconds later Bella pulled in. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I walked in and towards Charlie. I see him talking to Doug and Nancy Biers whose faces are etched with grief and worry. I freeze, I feel Jasper's arm tighten around my waist.

"Are you alright?" He ask

"We'll talk about it in the car." I said

We then finish walking towards dad.

"So-what was that at school? What did Alice see?" Bella asked

"Nothing. Something about Mason. It was innocuous." Edward said

"Didn't seem that way." Bella said

"I was just worried that everyone would notice how strange Alice is." Edward said

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago." Bella said

Charlie looks up and over at us. He gives us a look to keep our distance.

"He'll get over it someday. Don't worry." Bella said

"No. That's not what's bothering him. Those people. Their son has gone missing." Edward said

"Their son has done more than just gone missing." I said

They all gave me a weird look.

"Don't look at me like I've gone crazy." I said

"Do you three know something about this?" Bella asked

"Seattle. Unexplained disappearances, killings - we've been tracking it for a while." Edward said

"Really? You three think…" Bella said

"Our kind generally stick to victims who won't be missed. Or they move on quickly. But whoever's in Seattle isn't playing by the rules." Jasper said

"You said - if vampires kill too conspicuously, the Volturi step in- But - if they go to Seattle, they could come up here see I'm still human-" Bella said

Edward turns to her, strong, reassuring.

"We won't let it get that far. We'll protect you, whatever it takes." Edward said

I went to say something else but dad stopped me.

"You ready, Ana, Bella?" Dad asked

As dad walks toward us all of our eyes go to the Biers as they exit.

"I'll call if I hear anything at all." Dad said to the Biers

I see dad out a picture of Riley into his case. We all then head towards the exit. And anyone with eyes can see that there is tension between Dad and Edward.

"It is just us tree for dinner right?" Dad asked

"Dad-" Bella started

"I'm just dropping Bella off, sir. (to Bella) I'll see you tomorrow. (heads off, then stops) Oh. Bella, my parents wanted me to remind you about that airline ticket they gave you for your last birthday. (to Jasper) Are you coming Jasper?" Edward asked

Jasper kissed me on the cheek then followed Edward. Bella eyes him with suspicion, but he appears guileless.

"What airline ticket?" Dad and I asked

"A round trip to Florida to visit Mom." Bella said

"What was…generous. What about your sister?" Dad asked

"I saw mom during that trip I took." I said

"It expires soon. They thought you might want to use it this weekend." Edward said

"I can't just drop everything and go." Bella said

"It could be you last chance to visit with her before you…graduate." Edward said

Bella finally understand the meaning behind his words.

"It wouldn't hurt you to get away for a couple days. Get some time away." Dad said

"I would like to see Mom. Maybe I will go… (to Edward) if you'll use the companion ticket." Bella said

"Wait, if there are two tickets you can take your sister." Dad said

"I can't go with her I have a major date with Jasper." I said

And with that Jasper and Edward left then so did we. A few days later I waved goodbye as Bella and Edward got on their plane. Jasper and I then headed back to his house. I walked in to see everyone getting ready for something.

"What did I miss?" I asked

"You know that vision I had t school?" Alice asked

"Yeah." I said

"Well it really wasn't about Mason. I had a vision of Victoria. Which is why Bella is not in the state." Alice said

"And why was I not told of this as soon as you had the chance to tell me. What is she had changed her mind Alice and decided to come sooner." I said

Nothing happened the first night and the second night came around when Alice saw her coming. We all headed out and into the woods. Alice stops her eyes glaze over, you can tell she is watching something in her mind. We are spread out but still close waiting for Alice but ready to jump.

"You're sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper asked

"She's almost here…" Alice said

I closed my eyes and bent down and put my hand flat on the ground and tapped into the energy. I could see her she was going one way but then she stops and inhales then she bolts in another direction.

"On your left." Alice and I yell

Emmett explodes t his left, Rosalie right behind him. Jasper, Mason, and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice following up the rear. I stay in place I see Icky Vicky racing through the trees, tense but not afraid. She reaches a ravine she doesn't break stride just leaps across. As she reaches the peck of her jump right above the water I make it explode kind of like a geyser. I trips her up and . It messed her up and she ended up smashing into a tree. Carlisle stops and yells to Emmett and Rosalie-

"Wait. She's in their territory." Carlisle said

"She'll get away." Rosalie yelled

"No she won't-" Jasper said

I got up from where I was and ran past everyone. I looked towards the ravine and saw the wolves who were also chasing after Victoria. The pack is lead by Sam. The others followed behind me. Victoria leaps over so she is back on our side of the ravine.

"All ours now." Emmett said

All the Cullens close in. Emmett grabs hold of Victoria's shoulder and hair. They roll Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree. She takes this split second to leap back over to the wolves. Emmett is pissed.

"Emmett, don't -" Esme yells

But Emmett seeing red flies over the ravine the second his feet hit the other side Paul's wolf turns to face him. There's a moment of standoff. It would be simple enough for Emmett to defuse the situation by jumping back but that's not his style. Paul growls, that just makes Emmett smile.

"She is getting away." I yelled

She slows, stops, and turns to look at us. I can see by the look on her faces that she is studying the conflict with curiosity. Paul and Emmett charge at each other. They slam into each other. Paul is able to shove Emmett so he flies back over the ravine. He flies and hits me I go flying back into a tree where a tree branch stabs me. I push off the tree. I heal but I still shoot daggers at both Emmett and Paul.

"Why are guys just standing there go get her." I yelled

They nodded and went back to chasing her, but both groups stopped when they reached the Washington border. The wolves turned and ran back. So did we, we arrived back at the Cullen house a few hours before we needed to be at school. I walked inside and upstairs.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the shower." I said

When I was done in the shower I walked into Jasper's room to see him holding the shirt with my blood on it he was smelling it.

"Why are you smelling my shirt?" I asked

"It smells weird." Jasper said

"What do you mean weird." I said

"It doesn't smell like you. I mean it does but at the same time different. Are you still eating people?" Jasper asked

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Hunting." Jasper said

"I am still drinking human blood but I am not taking it from innocent people a friend of mine runs a blood bank for vampires who want to drink human blood but don't want to end someone's life. And if I do take it from a human the human has done something unforgivable." I said

I look down with out making eye contact with Jasper.

"Look at me, Lilly." Jasper said

I looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter to me that you are drinking human blood." Jasper said

"I didn't know that drinking changed my scent do you want me to stop. I know how much you love the way you smell." I said

"Your fine. Now then then we have a hour before we need to be at school." Jasper said taking his shirt off

"I like the way you think." I said

I dropped my towel.

So after our little trip around his room. We both got dressed and headed to my car. We pulled up to school to see Bella and Edward. As soon as I parked and turned off the car and ran to Bella. I hugged her.

"Are you sorry you went?" Edward asked

"No. It was great seeing mom. Just…hard saying goodbye." Bella said

"It doesn't have to be goodbye." Edward said

"Is that why you wanted me to go? Hoping I'd change my mind?" Bella asked

"What did I just walk into?" I asked

"Nothing." Bella said

"Hey Bella we did to talk as soon as we get a chance." I said

Bella nodded her head.

"I'm always hoping for that -" Edward said

Edward then abruptly looks up and stiffens. Hearing something. I listen and her two people.

"What?" Bella asked

"Would you two stay by the car if I asked you guys to?" Edward asked

Bella looks up at him, concerned, then pulls my hand.

"Of course not." Bella and I said

I look over to see Jacob and Paul getting off two motorcycle and strides toward Bella and I. Paul and Jacob were both wearing the same type of outfit. Black t-shirts and grease stained jeans. But they both have a heard expression on their face. Now they both our right in front of us.

"Oh look Paul you do own a shirt. I had my doubts." I said

"Haha very funny, Ana." Paul said

"Jake-" Bella said

Edward pulls both closer to him. Students are watching from a distance, but out of earshot.

"Charlie said you left town." Jacob said

"To see my mother. Why?" Bella asked

"He's here to make sure you're still human." I said

"You want to read my mind? Enjoy." Jacob said

"What are you doing?" Bella asked

"Just taking a walk down memory lane." Jacob said

"He's reminding me. Of what it was like for you when I went away." Edward said

"Jacob. Please." Bella said

Jacob takes a breath to calm himself. Paul helps.

"I'm here to arm you - if your kind come on our land again -" Jacob said

"Wait, what?" Bella asked

"You didn't tell her." Jacob said

"I was just about to, but you and Paul showed up." I said

"Leave it alone, Jacob." Edward said

Jasper, Alice, and Mason place themselves with proximity, just in case we needed it. Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela who watch the going on.

"Tell me. I want to know." Bella yelled

"I had no idea what was going on till I arrived at the Cullen house." I said

"There was a stupid misunderstanding between Emmett and Paul. Nothing to worry about." Edward said

"Man. Listen to you, Slick. Nothing to worry about." Jacob said

"Leave. Now." Edward said

"She has a right to know." Paul said

"She's the one the red-head wants." Jacob says

"Victoria's back. Alice's vision - it wasn't about Mason, was it? It was Victoria -" Bella said

"I was trying to protect you-" Edward said

"By lying to me?" Bella asked

"When I threw Emmett back he hit you I smelt your blood are you okay Ana?" Paul asked

"Just a tree branch, I healed all good." I said

Bella is still waiting for Edward to answer her question she is getting pissed. She turns to Jacob.

"Jake, wait up -" Bella said.

Edward's hand is on her arm so fast she's barely moved. She turns to him with controlled anger.

"Edward, you have to trust me." Bella said

"I do. It's him I don't trust." Edward said

Bella just looks at Edward; strong, independent, not about to acquiesce. He lets go of her. She jogs to Jacob's side. She about to get on his bike when we hear the roar of a car. I pulls up right in front of us the door opens. And the person that gets out of the car surprise me.

"Well look who came back from the dead. It's great you see you…


	22. Chapter 21

Bella just looks at Edward; strong, independent, not about to acquiesce. He lets go of her. She jogs to Jacob's side. She about to get on his bike when we hear the roar of a car. I pulls up right in front of us the door opens. And the person that gets out of the car surprise me.

"Well look who came back from the dead. It's great you see you… Emily." I said

"It's good to be seen. You are one hard women to track down. Nice to see you Jasper." Emily said

"You as well Emily." Jasper said

"Um, Ana who is this?" Bella asked

"Bella, Jacob, and Paul this is a Emily a old friend of mine." I said

"Nice to meet you Emily. I'm Bella, Ana's sister." Bella said

"I'm Jacob Ana's friend." Jacob said

"Paul. Paul. Paul." I said

But all he did was continue to look at. Oh shit.

"Oh shit." I said

"Jacob get Paul out of here. Bella go ahead and go with Jacob. Emily we can hang after school. I think I need to up date you on somethings. That and the fact that I really want to drive your car." I said

"Okay sounds like a plan." Emily said

Emily then gave me her phone number. Paul got on his bike but still looked at Emily. Bella gets on Jacob's bike. She looks at Edward, strong, independent.

"Hold on tight." Jacob said

"Lose the grin, Jake. We're just taking a ride." Bella said

He kicks starts the bike, they drive away. Edward watches them go. I then hug Emily goodbye, I watch her get her amazing car and watch her drive away. I turned back around and saw the entire Cullen family.

"Edward it is totally your fault that your girlfriend is now on the back of a motorcycle with Jacob. I will explain who Emily is later. But for now we have to get to class." I said

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked inside. The first three hours of the day went by fine but I wanted to make sure Bella was okay so during lunch I did what I did best. The cafeteria started to fade and was replaced with the woods. I see Jacob and Bella and Leah. Leah glances at Sam and Emily's kiss she falls forward but before her hands hit the ground they are paws. Leah is now a light grey wolf who disappears into the woods. I can tell Bella is surprised.

"When did Leah…you know-" Bella said

"Around when her Dad died. Her brother, Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but the kid's chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah who'd stay home." Jacob said

"Don't be such a guy." Bella said

"It's not a chick thing. It's a love triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah-Sam-Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?" Jacob asked

"Sam…dumped Leah for Emily?" Bella asked

"It wasn't like that. Sam hates himself fr hurting Leah, But…Emily was The One." Jacob said

"Yeah, I guess sometimes it chooses you." Bella said

"It's more than some crush. Sam imprinted on Emily." Jacob said

"…Do I want to know what that is?" Bella said

"Just one more thing we have no control over. Even our damn soul mates are chosen for us. Thanks to your bloodsucking buddies." Jacob said

"Come on, you can't blame this on them." Bella said

"I sure as hell can. If we weren't wolves, we wouldn't imprint. And we wouldn't be wolves if the damn vampires would stay away. But they keep coming back." Jacob said

"…And when they do, you change." Bella said

"We lose everything. Our lives, our futures, our free will - you know Quil imprinted on someone. Claire. She's two years old." Jacob said

"Um…that's just creepy." Bella said

"You don't get it. There's nothing romantic about it. It's… a spiritual thing. All the same, Quil won't even date anyone for two decades. Until Claire catches up to him." Jacob said

"Still a little creepy." Bella said

"Still not getting it." Jacob said

They continue into the garage. Jacob rolls his bike into it's spot.

"It's like, when you see her… everything changes. Suddenly, it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore. It's her. (very close to Bella now) Nothing else matters. You would do anything - be anything. For her." Jacob said

He's looking into Bella's eyes. I can tell she wants to ask something but is afraid to ask.

"It sounds like you know the feeling." Bella said

"I do." Jacob said

"Have you…imprinted on someone?" Bella asked

Jacob weights the loaded question the truth versus what he wishes was the truth. Bella waits, emotions conflicting. Finally, he turns away, regret clear in his voice.

"You'd know it if I had. I just have a direct line to Sam and Quil's thoughts." Jacob said

She's relieved. And confused at her relief. He picks up a wrench, tightening something on his bike as -

"So for now, you're still you." Bella said

"And you're still you." Jacob said

"Yeah. Until after graduation." Bella said

"Graduation?" Jacob asked anger flashing

"Jake, I told you it was going to happen-" Bella said

"Not in a month. Not before you've - you've even lived. Before I could -" Jacob said

Jacob throws his wrench across the garage.

"-For a second - just a second I thought - but he's got his hooks in you so deep-" Jacob said

"-He didn't decided this, I did-" Bella said

"-And now you're gonna be - that. They're not even alive - it makes me sick. Better you were really dead than one of them." Jacob said

"You did not just say that." Bella said

He's to angry to take it back. She heads for the door.

"Edward was right, this was a bad idea." Bella said

"Bella, I don't want - please." Jacob said

He slows, turns back to him. He tries to calm himself.

"I'll - I'm gonna try not to think about - I -man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Jacob said

It takes a long beat for her to recover from the hurtful comment. Finally, she nods. She moves to her dusty motorcycle, brushes off the seat.

"We should stick to safer subjects. Like…motorcycles." Bella said

"Only thing safe about you on a motorcycle is when you turn it off." Jacob said

A few seconds later, Jake's garage fades and is replaced with the cafeteria.

"Hey what happened you looked a little dazed." Jasper said

"Yeah. I was just checking on Bella." I said

The rest of the day was fine. Once the finale bell rang I headed back to the Cullen house. I gave Emily the address of the Cullen house. She arrived a few minutes after the phone call and so did Bella. We all headed inside. To my surprise Carlisle was home.

"So Ana, why don't you introduce us to your friend." Esme said

The entire family was now in the living room.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Mason, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella. This is a very close friend of mine Emily. Oh and you guys can feel fine with her around she knows about vampires." I said

"Why does she know about vampires?" Rosalie asked

"I am one. Kind of well a special one." Emily said

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked

Emily looked at me then Jasper looked at me and soon everyone was looking at me. Jasper nodded her head.

"Okay so does everyone remember when I first meet all of you and Jasper said again. Well I had meet Jasper before he was a vampire, back when he was human. When I lived in Texas, Emily was my best friend. And some major things went down after Jasper left to go to the war. A few days after I had found he was turned I went a little crazy." I said

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover what you did." Emily said

"Just know that things really went down hill. I wanted to kill everyone and everything in my path. I knew what was going to happen to him before he left but I didn't tell him. I might have kind of leveled the town." I said

"You leveled a town?" Bella asked

"Yes she did." Emily said

"I still don't get what all of that has to do with her not being but being a vampire." Mason said

"Emily had been with me since I was a child the first time around." I said

"First time around?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah the first time in the year 100 CE." I said

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Emmett started laughing.

"You think I'm joking don't you. Well I'm not that is why I knew Laurent. And how I know Caius. Emily wanted to live forever. So I found a way fro it to happen. Then when I went to Egypt, I did the spell again except this time the person had ben bit by something that had put poison in his blood stream so the spell took ahold of the venom and that's how the cold ones were created." I said

"Wait so really want us to believe that you are over 2000 years over and you were the one that created us." Edward said

"Yes. Emily has the same eye color as she did when she was first born, she doesn't age, she's doesn't need sleep but she can, she only needs blood evey now and again and her bite doesn't change, and she can have children." I said

"Really you can have children?" Rosalie asked

"Yes I can but I can only have them with my soul mate." Emily said

"Speaking of soul mates you already meet him." I said

"Oh really?" Emily asked

"Yeah, he is really hot, good in bed…" I said but was cut off

"Wait how do you know he is good in bed?" Emily asked

"Oh well it's Paul, and we kind of had this booty call thing going on." I said

"Oh okay then. So when do I get to meet him?" Emily asked

"Well now if you want to." I said

"Okay sounds like a plan." Emily said

"So any question before I leave?" I asked

"If you are over 2000 how are you and Bella twins?" Alice asked

"Well I could die, but if I got to hurt or was stab I had to make a descion if I wanted to die or live forever I had picked to die everyone time up till when I meet you guys and found Jasper again." I said

They all nodded their heads yes. I got up and Emily and I walked to the door.

"So how much fun did you have after you let Lilith out of her cage?" Emily asked

"A lot." I said

"It's to bad she is back in her cage she was always a lot of fun." Emily said

"Hey what makes you think she is back in the cage." I said

Emily just smiled and tossed me the keys to her car. I smiled big. I got in the car and peeled out of the drive way and down the road. The perks of being alive for 2000 years is the bank account that comes with it. We ere only a few minutes away from Sam's house. I knew he knew I was coming. I had not told Emily that was Paul was a shapeshifter. I pulled into the drive away and hoped out. Soon all of the boys were out of the house. As I scanned the boys I found who I was looking for. Emily soon followed.

"So I just want say one thing. The people who pick out who you imprint on really have a thing for Emily's." I said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well you Sam imprinted on a girl named Emily, and well Paul just imprinted on my friend here who also happens to be named Emily." I said

Paul walked toward us.

"Paul I would like you to meet Emily. Emily this is Paul. Oh and there are a few things the two of you should know about each other. Paul here is a shapeshifter and Emily is a immortal." I said

"What why are you tell us this?" Quil asked

"I imprinted on Emily this morning when I went with Jacob." Paul said

"Wait is she a vampire will some new shift?" Jacob asked

"No she is like a vampire but with out all the bad." I said

"What do you mean?" Paul asked

"I'm can live forever, I don't have to sleep but I can if I want to, I have to drink human blood a least twice a year, I'm not cold, and I can have children that will be human unless they want to be immortal." Emily said

"Will you always be immortal?" Paul asked

Emily looked at. I thought it over and I probably could find a way to revers it.

"I could find a reversal to the spell I created. But I could also make a new one for Paul a way for him to live forever with you with out him turning against his nature. But I have no idea if the reversal will work Em it might kill you." I said

"Why do you say that?" They both asked

"Age might catch up with you 2000 years is a long time to run from death." I said

"Wait did you just say 2000 years?" Seth asked

"Yes, Emily is my oldest friend and we are both over 2000 years old. So Seth respect your elders." I said

I went to say something else when I was hit. It felt like I had been hit in the face, but the world around me changed into Bella's bedroom. It looked as if I was walking in her bedroom but I knew I wasn't in my body. I move towards Bella dreamcatcher as a MANS hand moves over it, The man moves around the room touching everything. Picking things up, curious, then setting them back down. Finally his hands fall on the red blouse draped over a chair. He brings in to his nose, the person looks up so that he is looking at a mirror. It's Riley. I can tell he is a vampire. He inhales Bella's scent then stuffs it in to his jacket. He exits the room then moves to my room but can't get in. He tries again fails then walks down stairs. He enters the living room to see Charlie sleeping on the couch, case files everywhere. One of the pictures from a file is that of Riley. There is also a article about the serial murders in Seattle. Riley looks at Charlie's holster. He removes the gun from the holster he looks at it and sees a bullet. Riley points the gun at Charlie's head. He squeezes the trigger the hammer goes back then Riley looks at Charlie's chest to see his smiling human self. Then the house fades and I'm back at Sam's but I'm laying on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked

I got up off the ground and took off my jacket and shoes.

"Emily." I said

She walk over and stepped in front of me. I answered the question Sam asked while I finished stripping.

"Had a out of body thing and Riley was in the house and going thought Bella's room then he took Charlie's gun and pointed it Charlie. I have to go make sure Charlie is okay. Oh by the way Riley is people eater." I said

That had all the wolves growling. Emily picked up my stuff as I shifted and started running towards the woods. I ran as fast as my paws could carry me. I saw Bella making her way inside as I neared the edge of the woods so turned back human. I was soon entering behind Bella. I see the living room is empty and quiet.

"Edward could at least respect meal times." Charlie said

We turn startled. Charlie is leaning against the kitchen doorway, indicating his watch.

"Actually, I was with Jake." Bella said

"Good. That's good." Charlie says pleased

I walked past Bella and walked over and hugged Dad.

"Ana what's up?" Dad asked

"Nothing. Just missing you." I said

"Okay." Dad said

There was a knock on the door. Charlie knows who it is, heads back into the kitchen with a small, self-satisfied smile.

"I'll just give two or three some privacy." Charlie said


	23. Chapter 22

I'm so sorry it took so long college is finally done so I will hopefully be updating all month.

"I'll just give two or three some privacy." Charlie said

Bella walks towards the door she opens it to show Edward.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Edward asked

"- I was perfectly safe -" Bella said

"- I nearly broke the treaty to make sure of it -" Edward said

Edward then abruptly comes to a stop. Inhales. His face alarmed.

"I know, I smell like dog-" Bella started to say

"-Something's - wrong." Edward said

He moves into the living room. Darts throughout the first floor, checking it. Charlie doesn't see… he's concentrating on the photo of riley, whose face has been scratched out.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked

"Stay here." Edward said

"Yes because it wasn't if she asked you a question or anything." I said

Edward then bolts upstairs. We both hurry after him. We reach Bella's bedroom to she Edward holding her dream-cathcer.

"Edward. What's wrong?" Bella asked

"Someone was here." Edward said

He then bolted to my room.

"And here." Edward said

He then grabbed my hand and Bella's and dragged us out of the house and puts us in his car and took off down the road. We pulled into the driveway. I was then pulled out of the car by Jasper and Bella by Edward. Soon we were in the house I was on Jasper's lap and Edward was pacing, frustrated. Alice is stressed. Bella tries to track their fast-paced conversation with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme.

"Edward you need to stop pacing before you'll burn a hole in the ground." I said

Edward stopped.

"No, Alice - It was a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent. That's not helpful, Rosalie." Edward said

"Could you guys please, like - speak out loud?" Bella said

"Sorry." Edward said

"A nomad passing through? -" Esme said

"- A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie said

Both Bella and I were chilled by the thought. Esme wraps an arm around her just as the door bursts open. Jasper tries to help us calm down.

"His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house." Emmet said

"Someone orchestrated this-" Edward said

"- Victoria -" Carlisle said

" - No, it has to be the Volturi-" Edward said

"They wouldn't dare go against me." I said

They looked at me, but didn't quite believe me.

"I agree with Ana, it wasn't the Volturi. I've been watching Aro's decisions." Alice said

"We gotta find this fool and get some answers out of him." Emmett said

"It was Riley." I said

Jasper grip on me got tighter.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked

"The missing kid that our father is looking into was turned by Victoria. He was the vampire in the house. I don't know why he was there or what he hoped to find. But it was Riley." I said

"Are you sure?" Carlisle said

"Yes." I said

"Okay. We also need to take shifts at Bella's and Ana's House." Carlisle said

"- Another protection detail? I don't mind helping Ana." Rosalie said

"- Rosalie -" Esme said

"- She's right; you can't watch over us, and search for the intruder, and for Victoria, and keep yourselves fed. Your eyes are black - when's the last time you went hunting? You're already too busy protecting us-" Bella said

"- I'm not about to let you guys fend for yourself-" Edward said

"- I'm not about to let you starve." Bella said

She stops. Looks at me and I get a wicked grin on my face. We both look back at the family.

"I never like it when you get that smile." Jasper said

"What?" Edward asked wary

-Time Skip Next Day-

Edward and Jasper were waiting outside the house. Both boys eyes were frozen in place. Waiting and watching the front door. Finally, it opens, Bella and I exit, Jacob and Paul behind us. Jasper and Edward meet us half way. Both vampires are cool, calculating. The two wolves are hotheaded, fractious.

"He left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again." Paul said

"We'll handle it from here." Jacob said

"We don't need you to 'handle' anything." Edward said

"Or anyone." Jasper said

Jacob and Paul step towards Jasper and Edward who don't move.

"I couldn't care less what you need -" Jacob said

Bella and I move between the two wolves and vampires.

"Great, so we'll all work together. - Hey, we all have the same goal, right? To catch the bad vampires - " Bella said

"Like there's a distinction." Jacob said

"Jacob, I feel that some day you and I are going to have words." Edward said

Bella tried to step between them and push them apart but she soon found out it was like pushing boulders. So I stepped up and pushed them apart.

"Stop it." Bella and I said

Jacob and Edward have a stare down, as do Jasper and Paul.

"Just stop it." I said

"I'm tired of being in the middle of a territorial dispute between mythical creatures." Bella said

"From now we're Switerland, okay?" I said

Jacob and Paul started to say something, but Bella cut them off.

"I don't expect you guys to chuck a football around together. Fine. But we have a lot of problems." Bella said

"And this is one temporary solution. Are you willing to at least try?" I asked

There was a long tense beat. Finally, Edward nods. Jasper nods. Paul nods. Jacob nods.

"Alright, so you need to coordinate." I said

"You know, schedules and stuff." Bella said

Neither side say a thing. Bella and I both sigh. Bella and I look at each other, then the wolves, then the vampires, then back at each other.

"Would the pack prefer days or nights?" Bella and I asked at the same time

"Nights." Jacob said

"(to Edward) Will days work for your family? (Edward nods) Good. See? How hard was that?" Bella asked8

With that Bella and I walked back inside the house. Later that night when it was dark outside I looked out my window and saw a pair of gleaming eyes. I turned and walked away from my window. Knowing that the wolves were out there made my feel a little bit better knowing Bella was safe. A laid down in bed and was actual able to fall asleep.

Bella's Pov:

"U.W. sent me and Eric our dorm assignments yesterday…" Anglea said

"Oh really." I said

"I'm in the furthest dorm from campus. Eric's in the closest, of course. Has Alaska assigned you guys dorms yet?" Anglea asked

I look at her.

"Not yet." I say

"Where is Edward tonight anyway?" Anglea asked

"Out looking for trouble." I answered

Anglea can hear the worry in Bella's voice. Looks at her.

"Is something wrong?" Anglea asked

"No, why?" I asked

"One, Edward's always with you. Two, you keep looking out that window like you're hoping he'll show up with a mariachi band." Anglea said

"Angela, what if Eric was like, secretly a member of this…violent gang, and… your brother was in this other gang, and they wanted to kill each other, and you couldn't tell anybody?" Bella asked

I know it was a slightly odd remark just kind of site there.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." Anglea said

"There's nothing to…I mean, there is but…" I said

I sit up, cross my legs, choosing her words carefully.

"Okay. You remember Jacob Black?" I asked

"Ah. Edward's jealous." Anglea said

"You say that like it's so obvious." I said

"Oh. It's not?" Anglea asked

"Edward just thinks Jacob's dangerous or something…a bad influence on me." I said

Anglea smiles. Shakes her head.

"What?" I asked

"I've seen the way Jacob looks at you. Edward's seen it, too, and he's only human. He's going to react like any other guy." Anglea said

I manage to curb my reaction.

"It's… more complicated than that." I said

"Say the words Bella: Jell-oh-see." Anglea said

"I've told Jacob how I feel. He accepts it. He'd…rather be best friends than nothing." I said

"Okay, so the words are Dee-nigh-ul." Anglea said

"You're saying I'm an idiot." I said

"Just a little oblivious." Anglea said

"Well, I don't want this. Every move I make hurts someone." I said

"They're big boys. They make their own choices. Don't worry, it'll work itself out, it's not life or death or anything." Angela said

I glance back out my window.

-Next Day Lilliana's Pov-

Bella and I were in Edward's Volvo going down the road when we pulled over and got out. About 30 yards down the road, a shirtless Jacob is leaning against his red volkeswagen. Waiting, the two guys exchange a tense look.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Edward asked

Bella looks at Edward a beat, realizing-

"Angela is a wise woman." Bella said

"What does Anglea have to do with-?" Edward asked

"You should go. No rush. We're good here." Bella said

Which doesn't make him feel better. He pulls Bella closer.

"I hate being away from you." Edward said

Then he surprises her with a particularly passionate kiss. I look away because I really don't want to watch that I look down the road and see a scowling Jacob.

"Really Edward. Can you please stop eating my sisters face, thanks." I said

Edward pulls away, leaving Bella a little dizzy.

"Well - you could rush just a little." Bella said

Edward smiles. She gives him a reassuring look, before she grabs my arm and pulls me towards Jacob. As we reach Jacob, he smiles broadly-

"Hey, Beautiful." Jacob said

"Wow I feel the love." I said

"You know I love you." Jacob said

He then pulled us both into a big hug. We hear Edward's car peel out, obviously pissed. As Bella watches the car leave as Jacob opens the car doors. She takes her seat. I leaned over to Jacob.

"I think you succeed in pissing Eddie boy off." I said

"Good that is what I was trying to do." Jacob said

I laughed and sat back down in my seat and he pulled off.

"Whaddaya wanna do today? Bike, hike, hang? It's your call - but tonight we're going to a very chill party." Jacob said

We spent the whole day with Jake which was kind of boring I mean Bella had fun while I felt like a third wheel even thought Bella and Jacob are not dating. But now we were headed to some party at the rez. We were walking towards a group gathering around the fire, eating hot dogs, laughing. Billy sits as the natural head of the circle. Old Quil, who is Quil's ancient grandfather sits on one side of him, Sue Clearwater on the other. The three Council leaders. The whole pack is there, Paul with my Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared and Sam with his Emily at his side. Leah sullenly stares into the fire. Meanwhile a girl about Quil's age is definitely giving him the eye. As we finally make there.

"You sure this is okay? I hate being a party crasher." Bella said

"Technically, you're a Council Meeting crasher. But you're okay. I thought - I mean, they think it'll be good for you to heat the histories." Jacobs said

"Wait, the history histories? Of the pack? Aren't they…secret?" Bella asked

"We all got a role to play. And you're a part of this. It's the first time Quil, Seth and Leah are hearing them, too. But you're the first outsider. Ever." Jacob said

"Wow, I… should have dressed better." Bella said

"Jake" Seth yelled

He runs up to use like a little puppy, who clearly idolizes Jacob.

"'bout time you got here. Paul's been hovering the grub. But I saved you some burgers." Seth said

"Good looking out, Bro. Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack." Jacob said

"Newest, bestest, brightest -" Seth said

"Slowest-" Jacob said

He grabs Seth in a headlock, the two tumble to the sand. Seth laughs, absolutely loving this guy. A whistle comes from the circle. It's Sam, Seth jumps up.

"Come on. Your dad's about to start." Seth said

I go sit down next to my Emily. Who gives me a big smile. I'm glad she is so happy.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning…but we always had magic in our blood." Billy said

I look around to se that everyone attention is on Billy.

"We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature…" Billy said

As I listen to the story and look at the fire I can see the story in mind. To Quileute warriors all in human form emerge from the trees, horrified to find a male vampire (wearing the clothing of a mid-1700's Spaniard) bent over two lifeless tribe girls. His eyes are blood-red, feral. A terrifying image.

I can still hear Billy's voice.

"It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice…" Billy said

The two warriors phase into wolves and charge the Vampire. He grabs one of them, strangling it. The second wolf gets his teeth into the vampire's neck and tears off its head. But the strangled wolf falls dead to the ground.

"Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart…but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the Cold Man was not alone. They were right." Billy said

A beautiful vampiress in a tattered 1700's Spanish gown, moves through the Quileute village of long houses and teepees. A trail of dead bodies; tribes-people screaming.

"She took her vengeance on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed." Billy said

Taha Aki, a man of 60 anguished, stands over his dead son. His third wife weeps inconsolably next to his body. Taha Aki spins toward the vampiress and takes a running lunge at her, transforming into a great wolf, they clash. The third wife watches with great horror as the vampiress quickly gets the upper hand-

"Taha Aki's third wife could see he would lose…" Billy said

The third wife pull out a knife and runs toward the vampiress who barely acknowledges the impending attack-

"The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one: courage…" Billy said

The third wife charges the vampiress, dagger rasied high- but as she nears, shockingly, she plunges the knife into her own heart. Blood flowers on her chest. The vampiress catches the scent and spins toward her, ravenous-

"The third wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her, She saved the tribe." Billy said

As Taha Aki's wolf leaps onto the vampiress, tearing her apart, the wife lay dying, her expression at peace…

"Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains - Cold ones…Our magic awakens only when they come near. And we sense it now, feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready. All of us." Billy finish's

I get up and walk a little bit away. I know my Emily got up and followed me.

"You know you don't have to follow me anymore." I said

"I know but I've known you long enough to know that you are upset. So what is wrong." Emily asked

"It's all my fault." I said

"No it's not." Emily said

"Yes, it is. I had to make a balance but I just ruined more lives. There are so many vampire that hate what they have becomes. Then there are the wolves, look at them Em. Jacob hates it, Sam hates it, Leah hates it. You are the only thing that turned out right." I said

"That's because I am fabulous. But you saved lives with what you did." Em said

I was about to say something when Paul walked up and wrapped his arm around Emily.

"Hey what are you two girls talking about?" Paul asked

"Nothing much just Emily doing what she does best." I said

Emily gave me hug and I headed back over to Bella and Jacob. We left soon after that. We made it back to the house. I went up stairs and fell right asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Bella and I were at the Cullen house. Watching the new with them. I was sitting next to Jasper and Bella was next to me and Edward was doing what Edward does best pacing.

"Seattle is in a state of terrorr…" The reporter said

The tv showed a female reporter.

"…Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances." the reporter said

I look over at Jasper then up at Carlisle who watch the TV with concern. Emmett is draped over a arm chair.

Theories range from a vicious new gang to wildly active serial killer…" the reporter said

"Oh Bella and Anna do you guys need something for those flea bites?" Emmett asked

"I'm good, thanks." Bella and I said together

"Seattle?" Edward says nodding towards the tv

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." Carlsie said

"Alice still hasn't had any visions about who's doing this." Edward said

"I told you who was doing it." I said

"So we track him down and kick his bloodthirsty ass. Let's go now. I'm bored as hell." Emmett said

"Emmett." Rosalie yells from upstairs

"She's such a pessimist." Emmett said

Edward abruptly looks at Jasper, reading his mind beat-

"I didn't think of that. But…yes, it makes sense." Edward said

"Guys." Bella said

"Not all of us can read minds so let the family in on your conversation." I said

"Tell us, Jasper." Carlisle said

As Jasper speaks, Bela is surprised me not so much.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined. Conspicuous -" Jasper said

"Newborns." Edward said

"Like…new vampires?" Bella asked

"In their first months after the change." Edward said

"That's when we're at our most vicious, uncontrollable, insane with thirst-" Jasper said

"Something to look forward to." Emmett says

I see Bella face go a little pale I look over to her.

"It won't happen to Bella, because I am here and you share by blood so the venom will take to you different." I said

She nodded her head, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward relax a little.

"No one trained these newborns, but this isn't random…" Edward said

"…Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said

Jasper nods. Emmett rises, enthusiastic.

"Oh, now we definitely gotta go." Emmett said

"Wait, an army? Of vampires?" Bella asked

"There haven't been any newborn armies in over a century that I know of." Carlisle said

I grabbed Jasper's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"There is now. And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper said

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward said

"Regardless, if we don't put a stop to it, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long." Carlisle said

"Maybe they're purposely ignoring it. Or even…behind it. When we were in Italy…I read it in Aro's mind…He didn't want me to see, but it was there…He wants Alice and me to join him. Our gifts would shore up his power…But he knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is alive…An army could solve that for him." Edward said

"Really now." I said

"We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now-" Bella said

"You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target." Jasper said

Carlisle puts an empathetic hand on Bella's shoulder.

"There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?" Carlisle said

Bella just sits knowing that Carlisle was right. Emmett on the other hand looks confused…

"But…we are gonna kick someone's ass, right?" Emmett asked

I kind of just laughed. Bella and I stayed at the Cullen house for a little while longer before we headed home. When we got home we see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table looking at picture of Riley that reads "have you seen me?"

"Hi Dad. You already eat dinner?" Bella asked

"Huh? Um…no…not yet." Charlie said

I walk over to dad.

"Dad what is wrong?" I asked

"Riley Biers. His parents are papering Seattle with these. Fifth time they've tired." Dad said

"…Do you think they should give up?" Bella asked

"I wouldn't, if it was you or your sister. Not ever." Dad said

I see Bella swallow guilt knowing she was about to put him through that and may still. Dad then wraps an arm around us. Then stands up covering his emotionality.

"So, one large, extra cheese, and a salad?" Charlie asked

After we ate Bella and I headed upstairs. Jasper soon found himself in my room.

"I'm worried about Bella." I said

"Why?" Jasper asked

"Listen." I said

Jasper and I listened in on the conversation Edward and Bella were having.

"How to explain why I won't be home for Christmases. Why I won't visit. Why they'll never see me again." Bella said

"After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved." Edward said

"Why are you so against me becoming like you?" Bella asked

"I've told you." Edward said

"There's more to it. You can be honest." Bella said

"The choice you're making. I know the consequences of it - the loss, the isolation. I've lived it. To let you suffer that…And I know you believe I have a soul, but I don't. and to risk yours, just so I'll never have to lose you…it's the most selfish thing I'll ever do." Edward said

"Then I'm just as selfish." Bella said

"I thought maybe you were afraid I'll be too different- I won't be, you know…warm anymore. Won't smell the same…" Bella said

"You'll always be my Bella." Edward said

Jasper and I stopped listening.

"Do you see what I mean. Immortality will become Bella, but I don't think things are going to go as planned." I said

"And if it doesn't go as planned we will be there for her." Jasper said

I fell back against the bed. Jasper next to me.

"I'm so tired Jasper. I just over all of it." I said

"It's okay Lilly soon Bella will be a vampire and we can just travel you won't have to be worried all the time." Jasper said

I nodded my head.

-Next Day-

Bella, Jacob and I were walking along the sand. Jacob seems distracted, like he wants to say something but can't. Bella's too busy worrying to notice.

"They keep saying "everything's fine," but it's complete bull. Alice is even going ahead with that stupid graduation party - which I'm inviting you to, by the way. (Jacob scoffs) Yeah, I figured. The whole situation is a mess, and I can't even help. If I was one of them already-" Bella said

"I want to say something." Jacob said

"Right. Sorry. We agrees not to talk about that." Bella said

"Jacob be careful with the next few words you say." I said

"No, it's - I wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But I'm out of time and you need to hear the truth, understand all your options. You probably already know what I'm going to say but…" Jacob said

"Jacob, don't…" Bella said

"I'm in love with you, Bella. And I want you to pick me instead of him." Jacob said

Bella just stares at him, momentarily speechless. But finally speaks-

"Jake, I…thought you understood. I don't feel that way about you." Bella said

"I don't buy it." Jacob said

"What don't you buy? It's how I feel." Bella said

"Do you want me to go away? Never see me again?" Jacob asked

"Of course not." Bella said

"See? You feel something else for me, you just won't admit it. And I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you. Yeah. Until your heart stops beating." Jacob said

"You have no clue." I said

"Then you won't have to fight long-" Bella said

"- you're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind." Jacob yelled

I can that something inside Bella snapped.

"It's what I want." Bella yells

Jacob grabs her arm, both of them are emotionally charged.

"You wouldn't have to change for me. Or say goodbye to anyone. I can give you more than him. He probably can't even kiss you without hurting you. (pulls her close) Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth." Jacob says

"-Jacob-" Bella said

Suddenly and some what spontaneously Jacob kisses Bella, Bella pushes against him angrily, but pulls her tighter to him. Bella goes limp, drops her arms, opens her eyes, waiting for him to stop. He does, lets go. She turns away and Jacob waits, gauging her reaction. Bella spins back around towards him and punches him in the mouth. I can hear a horrible crunch sound. Jacob doesn't flinch, but Bella grabs her hand in pain.

"Come on Bella lets get you Carlisle." I said

We head to Jacob car, we get in and drive to the meeting place. Bella pissed climbs from Jacob's car holding her hand. Edward Volvo screeches to a stop. He gets out and moves directly for Jacob. But I get in his path.

"Not here, Edward. Please." Bella said

He goes around and gets directly in Jacob's face.

"If you ever touch her against her will again-" Edward said

"She's not sure what her will is-" Jacob said

"Oh, she can speak for herself. I guarantee you." Edward said

"Fine. Some day, she'll speak for herself, and me to." Jacob said

"Stop it, Jacob, just go-" Bella says

Jacob and Edward still stare at each other, Behind them Charlie exits the house and sees the hostility between them. And walks over towards us.

"Okay, guys, let's take it down a notch. Come on. Simmer down." Charlie said

The two guys could crush him, but they both back off.

"Now what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked

"Jacob kissed Bella." I said

"Oh." Charlie said

I can tell by the look on Charlie's face that he is a little pleased. But what I say next kinds of change his attitude.

"Against her will do she hit him which resulted in her breaking her hand." I said

Charlie then glares at Jacob which makes Jacob shrink away.

"Jacob I think it is time you leave. Oh and I will be calling Sam. Bella why don't you go ahead and leave with Edward and head over to the Cullen's and see what Carlisle can do." I said

Jacob headed to his car and drove away. Bella and Edward headed to Edward car and drove away. I walked up and gave Dad a hug before heading over to my car and driving to the Cullen house. Once there I head inside and into the kitchen where Carlisle Edward and Bella are. Edward looks at Bella's hand with worry. Carlisle is putting it in a splint. Rosalie is at the counter going though several newspapers, looking for updates.

"It's just a small fracture. You're all set, Bella." Carlisle said

Emmett and Jasper breeze in, both seeing Bella in the splint. Jasper is by my side in a instant making sure I am okay.

"trying to walk and chew gum at the same time again, Bella?" Emmett asked

"Punched a werewolf in the face." Bella said

"Bad ass. You're gonna be one tough little newborn." Emmett said

"Tough enough to take you on-" Bella said

Rosalie slaps down the newspaper and abruptly walks out, throwing a fierce scowl Bella's way.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett said

"Did you find any leads?" Edward asked

"No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances." Jasper said

"She's toying with us. Keeping is distracted." Carlisle said

"From Seattle?" Emmett asked

"Or the intruder. Or something else." Carlisle said

"Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground." Edward said

Tired of being ignored, Bella heads out to the deck-

"We've already covered the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault." Jasper said

"We'll search the northwestern trail…" Edward said

I followed Bella out. The sun is setting over the river as Rosalie looks out. I know Rosalie knows that we are behind her.

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn." Rosalie snaps

"I know how bad it'll be." Bella said

"You don't have a clue." Rosalie said

Now Bella's had it. That piece of her the snapped with Jake just snapped again.

"Rosalie, I'm trying here. I've been trying with you. But I can't figure out what I did to make you hate me -" Bella said

Rosalie faces Bella I can clearly see she is surprised.

"Hate you? I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you but… Bella, I envy you." Rosalie said

"That's… ridiculous." Bella said

"You have a choice. I didn't. none of us did, but you do. And you're choosing wrongly. I don't are how miserable your human life is-" Rosalie said

"My life isn't miserable. It's not perfect but no one's is." Bella said

"Mine was." Rosalie said

"It was a long time ago; maybe you're forgetting the bad-" Bella said

"I remember. And it was perfect. Till the end…" Rosalie said

Rosalie turns toward the river again. Bella slowly moves to Rosalie's side, but keeps a safe distance.

"I had…almost had…everything, even though it was the Great Depression. I was eighteen, beautiful - everyone in Rochester envied me. There's only one thing I wanted that I didn't have…" Rosalie said

Much like what happened at the fire with Billy. I could still hear Rosalie but when she talked I saw what she said in my minds eye. A baby's face, curly black hair, dimples, cherubic. He's being held by a human Rosalie rosy skin stunning but naïve. I see her face longing as she hands the boy back to his mother.

"I wanted a child badly. A home of my own, a husband to kiss me when he came home from work. And I thought I was going to have all of that…" Rosalie said

Rosalie walks on the arm of the handsome, well-dressed Royce King. Passersby eye her admiringly. Royce enjoys the attention she brings him. But it's clear from their looks that Royce himself is not well-liked.

"Royce was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him - we were never alone. But I was in love with the idea of love." Rosalie said

Rosalie doesn't see Royce eyeing a pretty woman across the street. The pretty woman, appalled, hurries along; he wipes the leer off his face. Rosalie blithely sees only her perfect man.

"I was young…" Rosalie said

Rosalie heads down the empty lap-lit streets. She pulls her coat close in the chill night ally.

"On the last night of my human life, I left a friend's house later. I wasn't far from home…" Rosalie said

She slows as she sees a group of five men, gathered under a streetlight. They laugh drunkenly, passing a bottle. Rosalie veers away to avoid them but then hears-

'Rose! We've been waiting for you.' Royce yells

Rosalie relaxes a little as she realizes it's Royce.

'Royce, you're drunk.' Past Rose said

'Isn't she lovely, John? Told you she was a looker.' Royce said

'Hard to say with all those clothes on.' John said

Rosalie, uncomfortable, looks to Royce but he just snickers.

'Show him what you look like, Rose. Take off a few layers.' Royce said

Rosalie pulls away from Royce.

'I'll see you tomorrow. Sober." Past Rose said

She starts off, but Royce abruptly yanks her hat off she cries out in pain as the hat pins wrench her hair out. Royce grins, the sadist in him unmasked now. The men laugh.

'You'll do as I say.' Royce said

Then he grabs her coat. She fights him, scratching his face, but he violently rips the coat off her-

"I didn't see who he was until that night. Who they all were…" Rosalie said

I looked over at Bella who reels at the horror of Rosalie's assault. Empathy fills her as a stoic Rosalie continues…

"They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me - smelled all the blood. He thought he was helping me." Rosalie said

"I'm…so sorry that happened to you." Bella said

But I know Rosalie won't be pitied.

"I did get revenge on them…one at a time. I saved Royce for last…so he'd know I was coming." Rosalie said

Two large men guard the doorway to a room. They look up as a specter in white appears at the other end of the hall. As it nears it becomes clear that it is Rosalie in a wedding dress.

"I was a little… theatrical back then. Things got better after I found Emmett. But we'll always be…this. Frozen, never moving forward. That's what I miss most…the possibilities. Of sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett fray haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter…" Rosalie said

Rosalie is silent a beat. Bella turns to her, a empathetic but holding her ground.

"I understand that's what you wanted, but…there'll never be anything I want more than Edward." Bella said

"Wrong again. After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more, one thing you'll kill for: blood." Rosalie said

Rosalie knows she has made her point and walks off, leaving Bella and me standing on the deck.

"Is what she said true?" Bella asked

"No not in your case. Because you are around vampires as a human you will know of ways to stop the hunger. But you will have a gift that will also help. Bella I promise you'll be find okay and if not you have a entire family ready to help you." I said

Bella walked forward and hugged me. I look up and see Edward watching us.


	25. Chapter 24

A few days passed and it was graduation now we were sitting down listening to Jessica's speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up… Our answers were things like astronaut, president…Or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?" Jessica says

I look next to me and she Bella I can tell Jessica's words are sinking.

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent… So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be…we won't have to guess. We'll know." Jessica says

Everyone stands up and claps. Bella and I walk over to dad. We are getting out of graduation gowns. People are saying 'see you at the party'. Dad wraps his arms around our shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you two. I can't wait to see what you guys do next. You're my biggest accomplishment." Dad said

"…Dad, that's not true." Bella said

"Yeah, it is. And it's…Well. You'll see, when you have kids." Dad said

Bella and I headed home and changed and into something for the party. Once we did we headed to the Cullen house. When we walk was see Edward in a deep conversation with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. We head towards them but are stopped by Angela.

"You're finally here." Angela said

"What'd you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy, self-helpful?" Jessica said

"Actually, you pretty much nailed it." Bella said

"It was amazing." I said

"Like I was born to lead, right?" Jessica asked

"I love this song. Come on-" Angela said

Jessica grabs Bella's hand and Angela grabbed mine and pulled us to the dance floor. Eric and Mike soon found us.

"Time to dance, Bella. Don't make me get my robot on." Mike said

"You wish your robot looked this good." Eric said

Mike and Eric start a robot battle. The girls laugh. The celebratory mood here is a striking contrast to the atmosphere in the kitchen. I make my way off the dance floor, but Bella is not as lucky she is still in her own personal hell which is the dance floor. She is glaring at me but then she looks over my shoulder. I turn around to se Jacob, Embry, Paul and my Emily. Bella is final able to get off the dance floor and makes her way towards Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked

"You invited me, remember?" Jacob asked

"Emily, Paul lets go get something to drink." I said

"Was my right hook too subtle? 'Cause that was me uninviting you." Bella said

AS we walked away I laughed at Bella's comment.

"Bella, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss and your hand and…I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing but…it was just me. Being an ass. Really, I'm sorry." Jacob said

Paul was getting drinks and Emily and I were watching Bella and Jacob. I can tell that Bella knows the Jacob is sincere.

"I brought you and Ana graduation presents. Made them myself." Jacob said

I walked towards Jacob. He takes Bella's hand and puts a charm bracelet. The charm was a hand-carved figurine of a miniature wolf Bella looks at it, moved-

"It's…beautiful. You made this? Wow, I…thank you." Bella said

Jacob then takes a necklace out of his pocket and holds it up.

"This is for you Ana. Em helped with the stuff in the jar." Jacob said

I turned around and pulled my hair up and he put the necklace on for me.

"Thank you. Jacob." I said

Both Bella and I can see how pleased Jacob is. But then both of Bella and I's eyes were drawn to Alice who was frozen by the staircase. Having a vision.

"I'll be right back." Bella said

"Why? What's going on?" Jacob asked

"Nothing. Just wait here a sec." I said

I can see that Jacob shares a look with Paul and Embry. Bella and I reach Alice just as she comes out of her vision, her face alarmed.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked

Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Emily appear behind us.

"Okay, something is going on. Tell me." Jacob says

"I…need to talk to everyone." Alice said

Jacob blocks her path.

"Why don't you talk to me?" Jacob asked

Suddenly Mason and Jasper are there both expressions lethal.

"I suggest you remove-your-arm. Before I do." Mason said

Jacob does so, slowly, carefully.

"Just looking for info-" Jacob said

"The decision's been made." Alice said

"You're not going to Seattle, are you?" Bella asked

"No…they're coming here." Alice said

The Cullen's, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Em, Bella, and I wer4e now outside. Alice was replaying her vision in her mind so Edward could see.

"How long?" Edward asked

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said

"There aren't enough of us to protect the town." I said

"Someone's going to attack Forks?" Jacob asked

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked ignoring him

"I didn't see anyone familiar - maybe one-" Alice said

"Yes, I've seen his face - he's local. Riley Biers-" Edward said

I started laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Em smiling cause she knew what was coming next.

"I have told you that since day one of this. But none of you believed me so guess what have fun I'm leaving." I said

Just as I finished I got a phone call. The call ID read Dracula.

"Why hello there." I said

"I got the creepy feeling that I needed to call you." Johnathan said

"I'm glad you did where are you?" I asked

"Trying to not die as I leave Seattle." Johnathan said

"Well why don't you come on down to Forks. Oh and thank you for the gift while I was in Italy." I said

"Know problem Mia, I'll see you soon." Johnathan said

I hung up and when I turned back around to look at the Cullen's they looked down.

"-But he didn't start this." Edward said

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice said

"So it's someone that knows how to get around Alice's gift." I said

"I agree with Ana it's someone's playing with blind spots in you vision." Carlisle said

"Only the Volturi could know how Alice's gift works. Aro would have found out, when he read Alice's mind…" Edward said

"Or Victoria." I said

"Why do you say that?" Emmett asked

"Because that night that Both you guys and the wolves chased after her she saw Alice. She saw how her decision were known but then they weren't." I said

"That does make since." Alice said

"Either way, the army is coming and our odds aren't good." Jasper said

"Alright, hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked

He about explode. Carlisle and Edward share a look. Edward shakes his head no, but Carlisle decides differently.

"This Eddie Boy is why I don't like you." I said

"Our kind. Newborns." Carlisle said

"How many?" Paul asked

"Enough." Jasper said

"What are they after?" Embry asked

"They were passing Bella's scent around, a red blouse-" Alice said

"That's what he was doing at the house-" Bella and I said at the same time

"Okay, what the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle said

The weight of it lands on all of them. Beat, Jacob share a look with the other two wolves.

"We're in." Jacob said

"What? NO, you'll get yourself killed." Bella said

"Bella it's what they were made for." I said

"Forget it." Edward said

"Wasn't asking permission-" Jacob said

"-Alright. You believe Sam will agree to this…understanding?" Carlisle

"If that's a fancy word for fighting together, yeah. We happen to live here too." Jacob said

Edward looks at Carlisle then at Jasper then Back at Carlisle.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know werewolves even exist. That'll give us an edge." Jasper said

"Carlisle, don't. they'll get hurt." Bella said

"We'll have to coordinate - Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning strategic meeting. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle said

"Name the time and the place." Jacob said

A few minutes later The wolves and Em are leaving. Bella runs up to Jacob.

"Jake, wait - you don't know what you're getting into -" Bella said

"- It's what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one who wanted us yo get along." Jacob said

Jacob leaves I walk up and see Bella worried face.

"Bella they will be fine. Okay none of the die, and none of them will get to badly hurt. They were created with a magic that would be able to go against Cold One. I created them to destroy my mistake." I said

Bella nodded her head. The party soon dies down and everyone soon leaves. Edward drove Bella home but I stayed with Cullen's. I helped them clean up and spent some time with Jasper. Jasper and I were in Jasper's room.

"Who was the guy you were talking to?" Jasper asked

"That was a guy I meet while you guys were gone." I said

"What did you and this guy do together?" Jasper asked

"Jasper. Are you sure you want to know?" I asked

Jasper nodded his head.

"He knew who I was and was willing to do anything to make me happy." I said

"And now he is coming here." Jasper said

I turned around so that I was facing him. I grabbed his face in both of my hands.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jasper. I love you." I said

I kissed him.

"I love you too." Jasper said

He then slammed his lips on to mine. I fell back against the bed. He slid his hands up the sides of my body. His hands reach the bottom of my shirt and soon rips it off.

"I liked that shirt." I said

"I'll buy you a new." Jasper growled.

"What ever you say Major." I said

Lets just say we got no sleep what's so ever.

\- Next Day -

It was dawn everyone was at a field in the woods. Bella and I are sitting on the side watching Emmett and Jasper fight. Jasper just pushes him aside.

"Again." Emmett shouted

They get ready to go again but Edward stops them.

"Their here." Edward said

Everyone looks where Edward is to see eight giant wolves, I can tell Emmett recognizes Paul wolf. Emily soon finds me and comes over to me.

"Two more have joined the pack." Bella said

"They're young. Very young." Edward says

I tense up and Emily takes my hand giving it a squeeze.

"They don't trust us enough to be in human form." Edward said

"They're here. That's what matters." Carlisle said

I watch Bella her looks at the wolves when her eyes land on a red drown wolf at it turns toward her.

"Jake…" Bella said

He seems to almost smile at her. I see Sam's wolf give a look to Jacob.

"Will you translate?" Carlisle asked

Edward nods. Carlisle moves slowly towards the pack. Sam's wolf the biggest and blackest steps forward.

"Welcome." Carlisle said

"He says they'll watch and listen, but that's the most we can ask of their self-control." Edward said

"That will be fine. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle said

"They want to know these "newborns" differ from us and from Ana's Emily." Edward said

Carlisle and I shared a look.

"They're a great deal stronger than the Cullen's, because their own human blood lingers in their tissue. The Cullen's kind is never more physically powerful than in their first several months of this life. Emily is a true immortal, never dyeing, never ageing, she only needs blood twice a year and maybe even less because of her age. The only thing that can kill Emily is me." I said

I can Paul is alarmed buy that fact. But then he notices how close Em and I are and clams down. Carlisle then nods to Jasper take over. I can Jasper is uncomfortable. I let go of Em hand and made my way over to Jasper I took his hand and sent my calm over to him.

"Carlisle's right. That's why newborns are created for armies." Jasper said

"One of them - Quil - he wants to know how many vampires constitute an army. He seems to be made…nervous by the term." Edward said

I can tell is a little embarrassed. I laugh a little bit, and I see Quil glare at me.

"Army is an expression for a large number of newborns. The good news is, they are not in the thousands, like a human army. The bad new is, no human army could stand against them. But they're untrained, and their thirst will make them wild. Volatile. That can work in our favor." Jasper said

Jasper moves to the center of the field for a demonstration, as moves he grows more commanding, the long dormant Major resuming control. I took the spot across from him. I watch as the pack becomes tense.

"The two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast your head will spin. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be ready for that. And you'll lose. Don't hold back Lilly." Jasper said

"On one condition. I want the Major." I said

Jasper's smile grew and his whole body changed.

"Hello old friend." Em said

Jasper ran at me. I stepped out of his way. He swung his arm around to hit me I grabbed it and through him. Jasper charges again and wraps his arms around me I kick my leg straight up and hit him in the face. Jasper stumbles back.

"You have to come at them from the side, and keep moving. Always moving." Jasper said

"Jasper stop holding back." I said

Jasper nodded his head and ran at me he through a punch at me. I spun and kicked at his side he flew back and hit a tree.

"I won. I beat the all powerful Major. You better have not let me win." I said

After that everyone took a turn of sparring with Jasper or pairing off against each other. I spar with Jasper again. Jasper launches at me, in a split second I jump and then land on his back, I kiss his neck.

"Gotchya." I said

He laughs and slings me around so I was facing him. I leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear.

"Did I mention how hot you are when you are in Major mode." I said

A low growl escaped his throat. I was going to say something when I was taken from his arms. Then the person starts tickling me. I turn around and come face to chest with Johnathan.

"Johnathan stop." I say

Everyone that was sparring stopped and looked at us and the wolves were ready to ponce. Emily on the other ran over and gave him a hug.

"Um… who is that?" Emmett asked

"My name is Dracula." Johnathan said

The wolves mouth's dropped open. Emmett started laughing.

"Really you please stop saying that." I said

"Oh come on Lilith don't be like that." Johnathan wined

"Cullen's and wolves this is Johnathan. Johnathan meet the Cullen's and wolves." I said

I walked over and grabbed Jasper's hand. Johnathan looked over at me.

"You must be the Jasper I heard so much about." Johnathan said

"That I am." Jasper said

"It's nice to meet the man behind the name." Johnathan said

Everyone went back to facing off. Jasper watches everyone put his info in every now and again.

"Focus on speed, agility, keep you opponent off guard… Use their momentum against them - yes, good…" Jasper says

I walk over to Bella Johnathan and Em following behind me.

"It will be a hundred times worse then this, won't it?" Bella asked

Jacob in wolf form made his way over to Bella.

"Some of you might not be here. Afterward. Because of me." Bella said

Jacob nuzzles her face, she pets him and lean against him.

"We're done for the day." Edward said

Edward and Jasper were by our side in a second. Edward eyes Jacob who rejoins the pack.

"Em I'll call yo later." I said

Em nodded her head and walked over to Paul. They soon disappear behind the tree. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett leave. Bella is sitting on the hood of the Volo, Jasper is walking that direction, brushing some dirt off his clothes. Bella looks at him as if it was for the first time.

"Jasper… Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked

"Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns; their hunting instincts will take over, drive them crazy." Jasper said

"Bella." I said

"Good. I'm glad. How do you know so much about all this?" Bella asked

"Bella, don't ask someone that." I scowled

I grabbed Jasper's and gave it a squeeze.

"I didn't have quite the same…fine upbringing as my adopted siblings." Jasper said

He turns to leave but Bella jumps off the Volvo. Jasper stops he can see the look on her face. He pulls his selves up and at first you can't see anything but then you can see the half moon scars.

"Those are bites. Like mine." Bella said

"Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." Jasper said

"This was during the civil war?" Bella asked

He nods as we start to walk away , but Bella caught up to us.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real combat, until…" Jasper said

"…Until…" Bella said

"…I crossed paths with a certain immortal. Maria…" Jasper said

Once again as someone spoke I could see everything.

I see Jasper's face tan and flushed. Riding his horse full throttle down the dirt road. Looking amazing I might add in his confederate uniform.

"I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children…when I saw her…" Jasper said

He slows when he slows seeing three women in frayed dressed and bare feet. I can tell he sees them as beautiful. Jasper dismounts.

"Southern Gentleman that I was, I immediately offered her aid." Jasper said

"Mmm/ Lovely. And an offer." Lucy said

"You'd better do it, Maria. I can never stop once I've started." Netteie said

Jasper is confused but mesmerized as Maria moves closer.

"What's your name, soldier?" Maria asked

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." Jasper said

"I hope you survive. You'd be an excellent addition." Maria said

"Maria was creating an army?" Bella asked

"I became her second in command. Back then, armies were common in the south. There were constant…brutal battles for territory…" Jasper said

Jasper's red eyes, he is almost unrecognizable as he tears through an opposing army of newborns, ripping off limbs, arms, heads.

"Maria won every battle. She was smart and careful. And she had me. My ability to cotrol emotions served her well." Jasper said

Jasper is training a group of Newborns, demonstrating defensive and attack maneuvers. His eyes red, his face hard, his eyes cold… until he crosses a young, innocent looking boy, 15. Jasper softens ever so-slightly as he encourages the boy.

"I trained her newborns an endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year…" Jasper said

A stronger newborn easily pins the boy, Maria appears behind jasper, grabs him into a kiss, dominant and salacious. She whispers something to him.

"It was my job to dispose of them." Jasper said

Jasper's approaches the boy who looks up and smiles at his friend and mentor. I can tell the boy is surprised when Jasper puts his arm around his throat.

"I could feel…everything they felt." Jasper said

You could see the Jasper's despair as he restrains the boy. Before twisting the boy's head off.

"I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was just her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way…until I found Alice and Mason. She'd seen me coming, of course." Jasper said

"Kept us waiting long enough." Alice said

"My apologies, Ma'am. I don't know what I'd have become without her." Jasper said

Bella nodded her head before leaving with Edward. Alice and Mason soon left after that.

"I'm going to get something to eat I'll find you when I get back." Johnathan said

I nodded my head.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked

I turned around and sat down on a stump.

"I've wanted to ask this for a while but I kind of didn't want to know. But know I do. Why did you never come back for me?" I asked

"I didn't want you part of this life. I didn't like what I became, I was a monster, after the things I did I didn't think I deserved love." Jasper said

"Jasper there is nothing you can do or have done that will ever compare to things I have done." I said

Jasper laughed a little bit not completely believing me.

"You have the Major and I have Lilith." I said


	26. Chapter 25

After the conversation with Jasper I headed home. I was walking up towards my room when I heard noise in Bella's room I opened the door to see Edward holding her hand.

"The intruder, the newborn army. They're all her puppets. Victoria." Bella said

"…Alice would have seen Victoria's decision to make an army." Edward

"Unless she's hiding behind them. Letting someone else decide. Maybe she found out how Alice's visions work. I mean you heard Ana." Bella said

"Trust me - I want it to be her. I want her that close. To end her myself, with my own hands." Edward said

"Wow Eddie Boy, that was dark." I said

I could see the darkness on his face. I could tell was not certain of what to make of his dark side. I head to bed both mentally and physically drained.

-Next Day-

I follow behind Bella who is following behind Edward.

"Wait." Bella said

"They'll be here soon, Bella." Edward said

"I know. That's why I…I wanted to ask you something. You'd give your life for me, wouldn't you?" Bella asked

"Of course." Edward said

"What else would you give?" Bella asked

"Anything." Edward said

"Good. Then I fell better about asking you this. I want you stay out of the fight." Bella said

"…I can't, Bella." Edward said

"I can't lose you." Bella said

"I won't be far, and it will be over quickly. With the wolves in it, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do." Edward said

"If there won't be enough to do, then you're not needed, are you?" Bella asked

I start laughing because you can tell by the look on Edward's face that he is caught by his own logic.

"- And it's just pride that's making you go. Well I'm asking you to put that aside. I know that would take a lot of courage. No more tricks. No more half-truths. We'll ne together, one way or another. Either you come with me or I'll be at the battle with you." Bella said

I can tell Edward is struggling, So it's my turn to say something.

"Edward, she has already gone crazy once. If you leave her again-" I say

Yep. Those were the words that evoked his guilt. He looks down Bella and I make eye contact.

"There are only two alternatives. Both of us in or both of us out." Bella said

You can tell Edward is struggling, but know that he has lost.

"…Then I choose the alternative I can live with." Edward said

He pulls Bella to him. When they pull apart they both look at me.

"Now what about you I don't want you out there either." Bella said

"I'm going to be out there, Bella. Standing next to Jasper making sure none of those vampires gets to you." I said

"Please, Ana I can't lose you." Bella said

"Bella I can't die okay at the end of this fight. I will be right there by your side." I said

"Fine, that doesn't mean I'm okay with it." Bella said

After that the three of us head for the clearing. When we get there I find Jasper there a few paces away.

"You're not fighting? Wait, you pull a muscle or something?" Jacob asked

"He's doing it for me. Okay?" Bella said

Jacob looks at her, at Edward then at me.

"Jacob she practaly had to beg him." I said

"Whatever. Just tell me the plan." Jacob said

Jasper steps forward so he is next to use.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here." Jasper said

"Edward and I are going to a campsite. But even if her carries me, they'll pick up our scents." Bella said

"Your smell on the other Jacob is revolting." Edward said

"To me you just smell like the woods." I said

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks -" Jacob said

"-He means, your scent will mask mine if you carry-" Bella said

"-Done." Jacob said

"This is a bad idea-" Edward said

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his…odor." Jasper said

"Can you guys be a little nicer." I said

"Let's just test it." Bella said

Edward and Jasper both nod, Bella extends her arm to Jacob. Jacob grins and picks her up, holds her tight.

"Eau de wolf, comin' up." Jacob said

"Run." Edward said

Jacob runs through the trees carrying Bella, not super-human speed, but fast, and not breaking a sweat. When Jacob is done, he sets her down. They start to circle back slowly toward their distant starting point.

"We'll see if that works. Personally I think I smell great. You never notice anything?" Jacob said

"Nothing except the usual boy smell." Bella said

"You gonna ask me to sit out the fight, too? Or don't you care about my safety?" Jacob asked

"Of course I care, but you'd say no. Unless maybe you'd consider…" Bella said

"Yeah, right- But that doesn't mean he loves you more. And I don't have a choice anyway. Since I let Sam be alpha, I have to love with the shots he calls." Jacob said

"Wait- you let him be alpha? What does that mean?" Bella asked

"Technically, I was supposed to be Alpha. It's a lineage thing. It also woulda meant being chief of the whole tribe. But I turned it down when Sam offered." Jacob said

"You're kidding." Bella said

"I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be their leader." Jacob said

"Wow. Chief Jacob." Bella said

"Opted out - but every choice has consequences…Some more than others-" Jacob said

"-Don't start - you're gonna have to accept my choice." Bella said

Jacob stops, their proximity intimate.

"You can love more than one person at a time. I've seen it, with Sam, Emily and Leah…" Jacob said

"Bella, Jacob. Where are you." I yelled

"I'm not a wolf, I can't imprint-" Bella said

"It's not about imprinting. It's about feeling something for someone. And I know you feel something for me. I can sense how I make you feel. Physically. I make you nervous." Jacob said

Jacob pulls her closer, indeed, making her a little nervous.

"…Jake, come on…" Bella said

"Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't kiss you again till you asked." Jacob said

"You'll be keeping that promise a long time, Chief Jacob." Bella said

"Bella Jacob where are you guys." I yelled

I stayed in clearing as Edward and Jasper ran off into the woods. And after a while I started yelling fro Bella and Jacob who after two yells, finally shows themselves. Soon after that Jasper and Edward.

"All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. This will work." Jasper said

"Great." Edward said

After spending some time with the Cullen's Bella and I headed home. When we climb out of the truck we see Alice and Charlie leavening the house.

"Don't be a stranger, Alice. Hi ya, Bells, Ana." Dad said

Bella, surprised, waves back as Charlie heads back into the house.

"Your alibi for the battle is all arranged." Alice said

"Lucky us." I said

"Really." Bell said

"I told your father that my whole family's going camping this weekend. So you and I are having a sleep-over at my house. Me, he likes. Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourselves tonight." Alice said

"…Alone?" Bella asked

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the fight. You're welcome." Alice said

Alice then leaves and Bella and I head inside. We walk into the house and see Dad in the kitchen making a sandwich. He looks over at use.

"The sister, I like. " Charlie said

"Yeah, Alice is great." Bella said

Bella moves to the sink, starts washing dishes, overly casual-

"So, dad, I was wondering… why you never got remarried after Mom." Bella said

"God Bella. Way to easy into that topic." I said

"I don't know. Guess I never met the right person. Why?" Dad asked

"I thought maybe it was 'cause you, I don't know - gave up on the hole institution. Of marriage. But…you still think it has value?" Bella asked

"Come one Bella, careful." I said

"Sure, marriage has value. When you're older. Much older. Like your mom - it worked out great for her the second time. Later in life." Dad said

"…I guess." Bella said

"You definitely don't want to have to get married, because you weren't…careful-" Dad said

I had been drinking some water when I heard Charlie say that and started choking on it.

"…What?" Bella asked

"Really Bella are you that dense." I said

"I mean, there are things you need to know, when you're - physically intimate -" Dad said

"Oh no - tell me this isn't "The Talk" -" Bella said

"I'm just as embarrassed as you are -" Charlie said

"I seriously doubt that. And mom beat you to it ten years ago." Bella said

"You didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago." Charlie said

"I think things still work the same way." Bella said

"So both of you girls are taking precautions?" Dad asked

"Yes." I said

"Please - I mean; really, please don't worry about it. Edward is…old-school." Bella said

"In more ways then one." I said

"I - don't know what that - is that like, a technique or -?" Charlie asked

"Oh my God. I'm a virgin. Okay? Can't say the same for Ana." Bella said

"Really? Huh. Liking Edward a little more. Jasper not so much." Charlie said

Not long passed before Bella and I headed back to the Cullen House. Both of us carrying our over night bags. We were running a little late so when we got to the door. It was flung open with a worried Jasper and Edward in the other side.

"Why are waiting out here?" Edward asked

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked

"Nothing." Bella and I said

Jasper and Edward looked us over making sure we were telling the truth. They take our bags and lead us inside. Jasper and I head to his room and Bella heads to Edward's. there's a bed in here, I heard Bella say in my head. Ask Edward about it I said. Jasper was about to say something but I shushed him.

"There's a bed." Bella said

"I thought you might need one. To sleep in?" Edward said

"Bella get your head out of the gutter." I yelled

"What was that about?" Jasper asked

"Dad and Bella had a conversation earlier today." I said

Jasper stepped forward. He looked at me a concerned.

"Jasper what is wrong?" I asked

"I thought that after hearing my story you would be mad at me." Jasper said

"No never. You never have to explain yourself to me Jasper." I said

He nodded his head.

"So is there a way I could talk you out of be in the fight?" Jasper asked

"No. I am going to be right next to you." I said

"Just promise me you will be careful." Jasper said

I promise. Jasper and I laid down. I fell asleep. But I didn't like what I saw when I dreamed.


	27. Chapter 26

The next day Bella headed to the clearing. But to get to the clearing we had to go through the woods. She had a pin to prick her finger a single drop of blood appeared. She places her bleeding finger on a tree trunk, as we headed to the clearing she put her blood as many trees that she could. Bella and emerge into the empty field. Jasper and Edward made their way over to us.

"You're going overboard." Edward said

"If this is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough." Bella said

"Jasper will be very impressed and the newborns will be frantic. Now let me put a bandage on that." Edward said

"No need Eddie boy." I said

I grabbed Bella's hand a golden light overcame or hands. When I pull my hand a away the cut is gone.

GIF

"Since when can you do that?" Jasper asked

"I've been practicing." I said

Edward reaches for her hand but she pulls it away..

"I can do it. You don't have to make yourself uncomfortable." Bella said

"Don't worry. This doesn't bother me anymore." Edward said

"Since when?" Bella asked

"Since I survived thinking you were dead." Edward said

He takes Bella hand and looks at her quizzical look.

"You're not wearing your ring." Edward said

"What the hell. What ring?" I asked

"I didn't want to risk losing it." Bella said

"What ring?" I asked

"...Or letting Jacob see it?" Edward asked

"It would be better if I told him, you know, later. After tomorrow's fight." Bella said

"If you're having second thoughts-" Edward said

"WHAT RING." I yelled

Edward and Bella shared a look.

"Edward asked me to marry a few months ago and last night I told him yes." Bella said

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD." I yelled

I jumped up and down and tackled Bella.

"I so happy to for you two. Edward might not be my favorite but he makes you happy, and that's all that matters." I said

"What is up with all the screaming." Jacob said

We turn around to see Jacob standing in the field.

"Sorry. All me Jacob." I said

Jacob and Edward nod at each other, Jasper just shakes his head. Jacke eyes the cloudy sky. Edward does the same.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." Edward said

"I can feel it. We should get going." Jacob said

"Well who needs the weather channel when you have a psychic pixie and a wolf." I said

Everyone laughed.

"I'll take a longer route. But I'll get there first. Set up camp." Edward said

Jacob nods. Edward turns to Bella, he kisses her forehead.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Edward said

Edward grabs her bag and some gear, leaves. Jacob eyes Bella.

"Something up? Jacob asked

"The usual; bunch of vampires trying to kill me." Bella said

"Same old, same old." Jacob said

Jacob slings Bella onto his back they head off.

"Hey. When this is over we need to sit down and have a conversation." Jasper said

"About what?" I asked

"The future." Jasper said

Jasper and I headed back to the house we still had a while before the fight.

\- Next Day -

We all headed to the field. Ready for this fight. We stood just out of the tree line. The newborns just pass the tree lines when I shut out of the woods I find the middle of the newborns. I fell my center shift, the wind starts to blow. The newborns in front of me come to halt. I lifted my and fire came from hands at the newborns. Long ago I would have watched them slowly die, but not now not so much I had it so that as soon as the fire touched them they couldn't feel the pain. Once I was done with my half I turned to watch,

GIF

I watched as Jasper rushed them. Bam! Bam! Bam! Three of them down just like that. God he was hot. But now the rest of the Cullen's were out the out of nowhere. Sam's wolf jumps out two other wolves flanking him. They tear the newborn to pieces. Then four other wolves dive into action. I stand by watching what was happening.

-Emmett and Mason sprints full bore into the fight. Relishing the battle.

-The wolves work as a pack, coordinated, deadly.

-Jasper controls the field – strategy and speed vs strength.

-Rosalie fights with icy calm. Alice with precognition. Esme and Carlisle fight side-by-side,

-But the newborns are brutal and strong as hell. Our vampire/wolves are taking some vicious hits – then – in slow motion Jake's wolf charges into the clearing, tackling newborns, going for its neck.

-Sam's wolf and Jacob's wolf charge a newborn each wolf grab an arm in their mouths and rip.

-Paul's wolf is surrounded by three newborns. Emmett takes one, Paul takes one, And my Em takes the other. She is almost as skilled as Jasper.

-Carlisle and Esme move in on Bree - but she backs up frightened. Esme and Carlisle share a look. They relax their attack stance, try to calm her, talk to her..

-Alice darts from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. She sweeps their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them -it's almost like a dance.

-Mason is a step behind her, trying to give her cover

I see a newborn who has taken note of Mason's protective actions. Jasper shoots out towards Mason also seeing the newborn. But at the last sec the newborn turns and bites onto Jasper. As I run towards Jasper I shift and take the newborn by the head. I tear him apart. I continue to rip through every newborn I see.

"Thanks 'darlin." I heard Jasper say

As I run around, I look for Victoria or Riley but I don't see them. Then it dawns on me Icky Vicky knew Edward would do anything Bella asked including missing the fight. I shot off towards where I knew Bella and Edward were. As I got closer to them I saw Bella standing behind Edward who is defensive. Riley steps out of the woods. Bella recognizes him, and is taken aback. Riley edges forward and I leap out and land next to Edward. Riley steps back but then steps forward.

"Riley. Listen to me. Victoria's using you - to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you." Edward said

Riley hesitates. Surprised to be addressed.

I love saying this told you so. I said in my mind to Edward.

"Actually, she's glad she won't have to deal with you anymore." Edward said

Victoria emerges from the woods, I growl and get ready to attack if need be.

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind trick." Victoria said

"Yes, I can read her mind. As can to wolf next to me. That's how I know what she thinks of you. How I know she doesn't love you." Edward said

"He's lying-" Victoria said

"Her sole purpose for creating you and this army was to avenge her true mate, James. That's all she cares about. Not you." Edward said

Riley's beginning to hesitate. He glance at Victoria.

"There's only you. You know that." Victoria said

Riley focuses back on Edward, positioning himself to attack. Victoria's eyes narrow into Bella's with bloodlust, revenge.

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's why she picked you. She's using you like she's using the rest of them-" Edward said

Riley once again falters ever-so-slightly, doubt seeping into his mind. Victoria's knows she is beginning to lose. Her face is emotionless.

"Riley, don't let him do this to us. I love you." Victoria said

"You're dead." Riley said

Riley charges towards Edward who doesn't move knowing that even though I am next to him Seth is up on the cliff. Seth leaps from the cliff, lands on Riley, taking a chunk of Riley's hand. Riley roars with fury and pain as Seth-wolf circles back for another attack. While Seth fights with Riley, Edward moves towards Victoria. She steps towards the trees. Edward sees she's about to escape darts into her path.

"You can escape. You always do. But you'll never get another chance like this this." Edward said

Vitoria hisses at him, backs further away.

"Don't you want her? Don't you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James? When I tore him to pieces and turned him into ashes…into nothing." Edward said

Victoria finally erupts and charges Bella- but Edward never lets her get close - he intercepts her and the roll down the hill in a death grip- meanwhile, Riley Seth-wolf hard against the cliff. Sharp shards of rock fall around Bella. I push Bella out of the way of rocks. Seth goes down, Riley spins and heads towards Bella. Riley runs at me and I to him. I keep him from Bella, which at the moment is all I care about. I hear Victoria get away at Bella. I turn but in that moment Riley grabs me and bites my neck. I fling him back away from me, and change back to my human form.

"You bite me, You fucking bite me." I said

That was the last straw, for me. I felt the wind pick up around me. I knew my eyes change when I saw Riley's face.

"Hey, Icky Vicky. Want know a little secret? I killed James then a few months ago I killed Laurent it was fun and now I'm going to kill Riley here." I said

"Why aren't you changing I bite you my venom should run in your veins." Riley yelled

"I made vampires and I can unmake them. Your venom is nothing." I spat

I made the venom in his veins burn again. He screamed and just keep screaming.

"You should have listened to Edward you could have lived or died a non painful death. But now you will burn." I said

And burn he did. You could see his marble skin cracking, and see the blue and red of the fire through the cracks. I snap my fingers and he explode. And I was like it was snowing but was Riley's ashes.

"Edward do you think you can handle Victoria here?" I asked

Edward nodded and I flamed out. When I reappeared I was on the battle field, in one swift motion every newborn on the field dropped dead.

The Cullen's turned and looked at me. Jasper was by my side in a instance he moved my hair and saw my blood.

"What happened? I knew I shouldn't have let you out here. Which one bite you?" Jasper asked

"Riley did, it was while I was in wolf form Victoria got away from Edward and I turned to head to Victoria when he jumped me. He's dead nothing left him but ashes." I said

"Good" Jasper said

Jasper then crashed his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a while kissing in the midst of death and fire. When we pulled away I saw Emily walking towards us.

"Welcome back. Now tell how long will you be out of the cage this time?" Em asked

"I never put her back away I've learned that I can't lock away a part of myself." I said

"Well it's good to have you both back." Em said

We headed back to the house my eyes were still white because I was still healing. When we arrived Bella and Edward were arriving at the same time. Alice was worried you could see.

"How long?" Edward asked

"Few minutes. Maybe ten." Alice said

Bella is looking the field for Jacob.

"They timed their arrival well." Rosalie said

"Probably hoping the Newborns took a few of us out." Emmet said

Edward was about to say something when he see's someone.

"What's she doing here?" Edward asked

"We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting. She took it." Esme said

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with werewolves." Carlisle said

"Where's Jacob?" Bella said

"…There." Edward said

Bella and I see Jacob in wolf form emerges from the tree line. Bella sighs with enormous relief. He walks towards us but suddenly he stops hearing something he turns towards the woods. There was one newborn who spent the fighting hiding in the woods. Leah's wolf cornering the male newborn. He maneuvers out of her way, spins and grabs her yanking her off her paws. Jacob leaps on the male newborn tackling him. The male vampire gets his arm around Jacob-wolf and crushes him. Jacob howls in agony.

"Jacob." Bella yelled

The other wolves instantly pounces on the male newborns. They force him to release Jacob who crumples to the ground. As they pull the newborn apart. Edward and Carlisle appear at Jacob's side. I grab Bella and race her across the field. Jacob turns back human, naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly goes to work examining him. Edward grabs Jacob's hand.

"Jacob - hold on - Carlisle will take care of you-" Edward said

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said

Jacob, in excruciating pain, squeezes Edward's hand, Bella drops to her knees beside Jacob. She strokes his face, trying to comfort him.

"I'm here, Jake, I'm right here." Bella said

Sam, Paul Embry, Jared, Quil, Leah now in human form and clothed race up.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had it-" Leah said

"Leah-" Sam said

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in - it's already starting -" Carlisle said

"We have to get him out of here before the Volturi arrive. We won't win a fight with them." I said

"Go. I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said

"We'll bring him to Billy's." Sam said

"Hang on, Jake." Bella said

"I'll stay with him Bella. Emily come." I said

Emily was by myside in a second she got on the other side of Jacob. She grabbed one arm I did the other.

"See you at Billy's" I said

I than flamed out. Taking Jacob with me. A few minutes later Carlisle came inside the house.

"Jacob this is going to hurt but I am going to take away as much of the pain as I can." I said

Jacob only nodded his head. I nodded at Carlisle. I moved so I was by his head. I put his head on my lap and put my hands on either side of my head. My eyes went back to white and I knew I was glowing just a little. Carlisle started to break his bones. He would scream every once in a while but most of the time he was quite. When Carlisle was done we both got up and left the room. We walked outside.

"The worst is over. He'll be alright." Carlisle said

Billy exhales heavily, tears threatening. Sam puts a hand on Billy's shoulder. Emily warps an arm around Sam's waist. And my Emily does the same with Paul.

"Carlisle gave him morphine and I took most of the pain away but his body temperature will burn it off soon." I said

"I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle said

"Thank you." Billy said

"And make sure he doesn't phase until I clear him. The bones need to set." Carlisle said

"We'll keep him in line." Sam said

"Yeah, good luck with that." Quil said

"He's asking for you." Carlisle said to Bella

I said bye to everyone and ran to the Cullen house. Jasper was pacing outside of the house when he saw me he ran over to me.

"Your eyes haven't went back to normal yet, and your bite hasn't held." Jasper said

"I need to feed. It's the only way I can heal and get my eyes back to normal. I'll be back soon." I said

I was getting ready to leave when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Wait. I want to come with you." Jasper said

"Jazz are you sure, I'm not going to be feeding on bambi." I said

"I know." Jasper said

I kissed him. I grabbed his hand and we ran off. We quickly made it to Port Angles. We were standing on the roof of a building. I saw a man stumbling down the street I could smell the alcohol from here. I jumped down off the roof and landed right behind the man, I grabbed him and bite him I could feel his blood run down my throat. His pulse started to slow. Stop I stopped. I turned the man around I looked him in the eyes.

"Man that was a rush." the man said

"Glad you liked it. Now what are you going to say if someone asks what happened?" I asked

"I had a crazy night." the man said

"Good, now run along." I said

The man turned and walked away I was then turned and someone was kissing me. I knew who it was the minute they touched me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We then pulled apart.

"God watching you feed was so hot, then on the battlefield watching you fight was even hotter god." Jasper said

"Watching you fight on that battlefield was hot. God you were amazing." I said

"Marry me." Jasper said

"What?" I asked

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled a little box he opened it and opened it. Inside the box was a ring, the ring was shaped like a lily, it was stunning.

"I know this isn't the best place to ask but I love you and I want you by myside for the rest of my life. Please Lilly say yes, will you marry me?" Jasper said

I stepped forward and kissed him.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." I said


	28. Chapter 27

Breaking Dawn part 1

I was sitting with Jasper when the house started to fade it turned into Jacob's house. He storms out of the house and throws what looks to be Bella and Edward's wedding invitation on the ground. He starts running off into the woods. He takes his shirt off as he is running. Bill rolls out of the house.

"Jake! Jacob!" Billy yelled

Jacob turns into his wolf as he heads into the forest. Billy sighs and looks down at the wedding invitation. He picks up the invitation and looks at it. Everything changes now I'm at home with Charlie holding the invitation. He has his face in one hand while looking at it. Charlie looks out the window. Everything changes again now my where Renee lives who is holding the wedding invitation.

"Phil." Renee said

Renee starts walking towards the house. Phil comes into the shot only seeing the back of his head.

"It's happening." Renee said

Then everything changes, I'm back at the Cullen house. Jasper is inches from my face.

"Hey, are you okay, you zoned out." Jasper said

"Yeah. Just watching the fall out of the invitation." I said

Jasper nodded his head. Jasper and I got up and headed outside to watch Bella attempt to watch Bella walk in heels. She stumbles a little.

"You just have to break them in." Alice said

"I've been breaking them in. for three days. Can I just go barefoot?" Bella asked

"No, something tells me if you do it would kill Alice." I said

Bella glared at me. Alice giggled.

"Just thinking it's a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes, and all of this." Bella said

Bella makes motions over to Carlisle and Mason who are carrying benches for the wedding.

"No, it's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect." Alice said

Emmett then comes into view carrying a long tree truck.

"Where do you want them, boss?" Emmett asked

"On either side of the aisle." Alice said

"What aisle?" Rosalie asked

"Does no one have vision?" Alice asked

Bella takes this time to take off her heels and put back on her converse. She looks up into a window to see Edward watching his family.

"Sometimes Bella I swear Edward is a wiredo." I said

"You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That's an order." Alice said

"Okay." Bella said

Alice and Bella hug. Bella walks away. Alice picks up the shoes, and smiles. Jasper and I were headed back inside the house. Alice grabbed my arm.

"Nope, Ana you are going home and going to bed just like Bella." Alice said

"Fine." I said

I turned around kissed Jasper goodbye and headed to my bike and drove off towards the house. I got home and went inside. I headed to my room. I heard Bella moving around inside her room.

"I was just checking for cold feet." Edward said

"Well, mine are toasty warm." Bella said

"It's not too late to change your mind." Edward said

"What? Now you're having second thoughts?" Bella asked

"No, I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan." Edward said

"But?" Bella asked

"I haven't told you everything about myself." Edward said

"What? You're not a virgin?" Bella asked

I snorted and I hear Edward chuckle.

"Look, you can't scare me away now." Bella said

"Look, a few years after Carlisle created me, I rebelled against him. I resented him for curbing my appetite. And so for a while, I went off on my own. I wanted to know it felt to hunt. To taste human blood." Edward said

I stopped listening I didn't think it was right to eavesdrop on this private personal conversation. I sat on bed I felt wind I turned around and saw Jasper.

"What's up?" I asked

"Getting Edward for his bachelors party." Jasper said

"Good luck with that." I said

Jasper and I then walked over to Bella's room. I opened the door.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll give him back in plenty of time." Jasper said

Jasper kisses my forehead then jumps out of Bella's bedroom window.

"I'll meet you at the altar." Edward said

"I'll be the one in white." Bella said

Bella's laughing as Edward jumps out the window and playfully shoves his brothers. Bella looks out the window. Emmett, jasper, and Edward laugh and then run off. Bella and I both look after them. I leave the room and get into bed, I lie down and fall asleep.

-Time Skip-

Bella and I were at the Cullen house. Alice and I were getting her ready.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice asked

"Sorry, bad dream. It was wedding jitters." Bella said

"Do you need some help? I could do her hair." Rosalie said

"Really?" Bella asked

"Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom." Rosalie said

"Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality." Bella said

"Essentially." Rosalie said

"Well I'm going to go get change." I said

"Weddings. They bring everyone together." Alice said

I walk downstairs and see dad looking at the Cullen's walk of graduation caps with curiosity.

"Hey, mom. Dad." I said

"Hi Ana. Charlie did you find our other daughter." Renee said

"Are those graduation caps?" Charlie asked

Renee turns to look at the caps.

"How creative." Renee said

"Or weird." Charlie said

"Ana where are Alice and Bella?" Renee asked

"Upstairs to the right." I said

I left them and headed to Jasper's room where my outfit was waiting. I quickly changed and headed down stairs and outside. I was heading to sit down when Eric stopped me.

"Okay spill is there a gene in the Cullen family that makes them all super hot?" Eric asked

"Not that I'm aware of." I said

"I'm mean they have to be related." Eric said

"What a gene pool." Mike said

"Seriously. You've got some… drool." Eric said

"So, you think Bella's gonna be showing?" Jessica asked

"Jess, she is not pregnant." Angela said

"Jessica you say my sister is pregnant one more time, I swear I will kill you." I said

"Okay, then who gets married at 18?" Jessica sked

"Bella does." I said

I headed back towards the house. I see Bella and Dad exiting the house.

"You look beautiful Bella." I said

"So do you, Ana." Bella said

"You ready?" Dad asked

Yeah. Just don't let me fall, dad" Bella said

"Never." Dad said

I turned I headed back down the aisle towards my spot. I nodded my head and the person controlling the music started to play Here comes the Bride. Bella and Dad made their way down the aisle. Once they got to the alter dad let Bella go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me." the Minister said

"I, Edward Cullen." Edward said

"Take you, Bella Swan." the minster said

"Take you, Bella Swan." Edward said

"To have and to hold." the Minster said

"To have and to hold." Edward said

" For better or for worse." Bella said

"For richer, for poorer." Edward said

"In sickness and in health." Bella said

"To love." Edward said

"To cherish. As long as we both shall live." Bella said

"I do." Edward said

"I do." Bella said

"I love you." Edward said

"I love you too." Bella said

They kiss and everyone stands up and claps. We all head to the reception. I see Jessica and the others staring at the gigantic wedding cake.

"Just thought it'd be bigger." Jessica said

"Yeah." Eric said

Alice, Mason, and Jasper make their way over to use. Jasper wraps his arm around my waist.

"You look stunning Lily." Jasper said

"Hi." Jessica said

"Hi, guys." Alice said

"we were just saying how pretty everything is, you know, just saying." Jessica said

"Well, thanks so much. You didn't think it's too much?" Alice asked

"No. not at all." Eric said

"No. No." Jessica said

I look over my shoulder to see Bella and Edward talking with Billy. Si I being my noisey self insisted in.

"Nice to see you." Edward said

"I'm happy for you." Billy said

"Thank you." Edward said

"I hope you'll be happy, Bella." Billy said

"Thank you, Billy. Have you heard from him?" Bella asked

"I'm sure Jake wishes you the best. Well, I plan on getting drunk. They're serving up some pretty fancy champagne, sue, can I get you a glass?" Billy asked

"Sparkling fire water. Sounds great." Sue said

I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him off towards Bella and Edward.

"Bella. Congratulations, Edward." Carmen said

"Thank you." Edward said

"Eleazar and Carmen, right?" Bella asked

"So you are the Eleazar and Carmen I've heard so much about." I said

"Mmm-hmm. You must be Lilliana." Eleazar said

"Yes. I am." I said

"Yes, and these are our cousins from Alaska. Tanya, Kate." Edward said

"We've heard so much about the both of you." Kate said

"All good things I hope." I said

"Yes all good thing." Carmen said

"Welcome to the family. Bienvenida." Eleazar said

"Thank you. Irina." Bella said

"Come meet Bella, and Lilliana." Carmen said

Irina is staring at Billy and Seth, she turns walks over to Carmen.

"I can't do this." Irina said

"You promised." Tanya said

"They invited one." Irina said

"Irina, he's our friend." Edward said

"They killed Laurent." Irina said

I looked at Jasper then at Bella.

"Irina you do not need to fear the wolves and they did not kill Laurent, I did he tried to kill my sister." I said

"I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans. With me." Irina said

"I'm sorry." Edward said

Irina walked away.

"Irina." Carmen said

"Well. Let's not monopolize the ride, congratulations." Eleazar said

"Thank you." Bella said

They walk away.

"Sorry." I said

"Well, what's a wedding without some family drama?" Edward asked

"Thanks Edward." I said

We all headed to sit to get ready for the toast.

"Excuse me. Is this on? Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'cause you won't be getting any more for a while." Emmett said

Emmett laughs but everyone else just looks at him awkwardly. Jessica then take shis place.

"Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair," as I all him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council" Jessica said

Charlie then takes her place.

"Edward will e a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth. And I know how to use a gun." Charlie said

Alice then takes his place.

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags.

Renne took her place and sang. Esme then took Renne's place.

"I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such wonderful people into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect them both forever." Esme said

Edward then took her place.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Edward said

I then took his place.

"When Edward and Bella first started dating I didn't like him, even last month I still didn't quite like him. But they have ben though a lot and I have learned that Edward will do anything and everything for Bella and she will do the same for him. Edward you are family now in many ways. Edward welcome to the family." I said

Everyone clapped, I saw Edward nod his head to me. I smiled and got off the stage. The music started to play. I made my way over to Jasper. Jasper and I then followed adter Edward and Bella.

"Another one of your gifts just arrived." Edward said

"What?" Bella asked

"Yeah, come on." Edward said

"What's a wedding present doing out here?" Bella asked

"Just a little more private." Edward said

Jacob then appears ahead of them.

"The best man didin't have time to get a tux." Jacob said

"Jacob. Jacob." Bella yelled

She runs towards him and jumps into his arms to hug him, both laughing.

"Hey." Bella said

"Hey, Bella. Ana." Jacob said

"Hey." I said

"This is kind of you." Bella said

"Kind is my middle name." Jacob said

"I'll see if Rosalie wants to dance." Edward said

"It was nice seeing you Jacob." I said

Jasper nodded his head. I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked back towards the party.

"When do you want to tell everyone about us?" Jasper asked

"It doesn't matter to me. Jasper as long as we are together." I said

"How about when Bella and Edward come back from their honeymoon." I said

"Sounds good." Jasper said

"Now then lets go dance." I said

Jasper and I dance for a while but then I get a bad feeling about Bella and Jake. I make way off the dance floor and towards where Bella and Jake are. I get ther and a few seconds later Edward and Jasper are there as well.

"Jacob, calm down, all right?" Edward asked

"Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her." Jacob yelled

Sam and a few other member s of the pack have found their way to us.

"Walk away, Jake. Enough, Jacob." Sam says

"Stay out of this, Sam." Jacob said

"You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish." Sam said

"She'll die." Jacob said

"She not our concern anymore. Let's go." Sam said

"So does that mean I'm no longer your concern Sam?" I asked

"Ana I didn't mean it like that." Sam said

"Yes you did. All of you mean it. I keep forgetting how egotistical and self centered you wolves are. I regret a lot of things but one of the things I regret the most is creating you. I created you guys to not only hunt the vampire but help them. And throughout history it has gotten twisted up in your stupid man brains into something its not. And I'm so over it. So get out of my sight." I said

None of them moved so in my amazingly scary alpha voice said it again just more angry.

"I said get out of my sight." I yelled

Which made the men force shift into wolves and they took tail and rain.

"That was awesome." I heard Emmett say

"How come nothing happened to Jacob?" Bella asked

"All in time Bella, all in time." I said

Jacob just laughed and walked away.

"Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back." Edward said

We all headed back to the party. Emmett ran over and hugged me.

"That was awesome." Emmett said

"Yes I heard you say that." I said

We party and a had fun for another hour. Then it was time for Edward and Bella to leave.

"So, he really won't tell you where he's taking you?" Renee asked

"No, it's a surprise." Bella said

"I know where your going." I said

"You want to tell me?" Renee asked

"Nope." I said

"Well, wear a hat. Sunscreen. Take care of yourself." Renee said

"I will." Bella said

"Okay." Renee said

Renee hugs Bella.

"I love you, Bella." Renee said

"I love you." Bella said

"So much." Renee said

"Thank you." Bella said

"Everything's packed and ready to go." Charlie said

"Cool." Bella said

"Oh. I'm gonna go see him. Yeah." Renee said

Renee hugs me and then leaves.

"Dad." Bella said

"Well… it's gonna be strange, you both not living under my roof." Charlie said

"Yeah. It's gonna be strange for us, too." Bella and I said

"You know it will always be your home, right?" Dad said

Bella and I both nod our heads.

"I love you, Dad. Forever." Bella said

Bella hugs Charlie.

"I love you, too, Bells. I always have and I always will. All right. Go on. You don't wanna miss your plane. Wherever it's going." Charlie said

"Okay. Bye." Bella said

"You ready?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bella said

I walked over and hugged Bella.

"Call me if you need anything. Okay." I said

"I will." Bella said

And with that Bella and Edward go in their car and drove away. I turned to Jasper.

"Do you think she will like the Isle Esme." I asked

"Yeah I think she will." Jasper said

"Good." I said

"Now then Miss Swan, I just wanted to say how amazing you look in that dress." Jasper said

"Why think you Mr. Whitlock." I said

"But I think it would look even better on the floor." Jasper said

"Well why don't got test that theory." I said


	29. Chapter 28

Bella and Edward had been gone for a while. Jasper and I hadn't left each other's side. My Emily had been letting me know about everything that was going on with the pack. She was letting me see through her eyes what was going on. Which is what was going on now.

"Maybe they'll say she was in a car crash. Or tripped and fell off a cliff." Jacob said

"Keep it in play. Keep it in play. Come on. Come on. Come on." Paul said

"At least I'll get one thing out of it." Jacob said

"No, you won't. Cullens' are not a danger to the town or the tribe." Sam said

"Well, he's either gonna kill her or change her. And the treaty says…" Jacob said

"I say, Jacob. I say." Sam said

"You know, it you wanted things different, you should've become alpha." Embry said

"Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time." Jacob said

"Jake, you really think you could kill Bella if she comes back a vampire?" Seth asked

"No, make one of us do it, then hold a grudge against us." Leah said

"Shut up, Leah." Jacob said

"Would you just get over? It's not like you've imprinted on her." Leah said

Jacob looks over at the others the ones who have found their imprint their soulmate.

"At least they seem happy." Seth said

"Yeah, some people are just lucky, I guess." Embry said

"Lucky? None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sickest part is their genes tell them they're happy about it." Jacob said

"Least if you imprinted on someone, you'd finally forget about Bella. I mean, being any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can't have." Leah said

Soon everything changed and I was back at the Cullen's. I turned around and saw Jasper.

"Are you okay you kind of spaced?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, I just feel so bad for Jacob. He loved her but he will soon find the person he is meant to be with." I said

"I know Lilly." Jasper said

"I have a bad feeling. Like something big and bad is coming." I said

"Everything is going to be okay." Jasper said

A few days pass when I get a really bad feeling. So I call Bella. As soon as I picked up the phone Alice ran over to me.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Alice asked

"I'm not 100% sure." Bella said

"Why?" Alice said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just…" Alice said

"You just what? Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked

I handed the phone over to Carlisle.

"Here's Carlisle." Alice said

"Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know. I'm a little worried. Can vampires go into shock?" Bella asked

"Has Edward been harmed?" Carlisle asked

"No. I know that it's impossible, but I think I'm pregnant." Bella said

I second of silence passes, then Bella speaks again.

"Whoa. Carlisle, I swear, something just moved inside me." Bella said

They is a noise.

"Is this even possible?" Edward asked

"I don't know." Carlisle said

"What's he saying?" Bella asked

"The sooner Bella's here, the sooner we can find out what it is. I need you to get to the mainland at once." Carlisle said

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Edward said

Carlisle then ended the call. Then everyone turned and looked at me.

"Why are all of you looking at me?" I asked

"Well is it possible?" Carlisle asked

"We will talk about it when Bella and Edward get here." I said

As few seconds later my phone rings. The caller id read Bella.

"Hello." I said

"Can you give the phone to Rosalie." Bella said

"Bella? What's going on?" Rosalie asked

"I need your help." Bella said

It has been a few days since that phone call. I was walking away from them when everything around me faded and I was standing in the Black house.

"Hey, son." Billy said

"What's going on?" Jacob asked

"Bella called Charlie." Billy said

Charlie walks into the room.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. You okay?" Charlie asked

"So, you finally heard from Bella?" Jacob said

"They're extending their trip. Seems she caught a bug. They wanna wait until she feels better before they travel." Charlie said

"She's sick?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, she told me not to worry, but she sounded, I don't know, off." Charlie said

"She'll be okay, Charlie. Come on. Let's eat. Jacob, let it go." Billy said

Jacob then left the house. The Black house faded and I was back in the Cullen house.

"Head's up Jake is on his way." I said

I walk to the door and open it and two seconds later Jake walks in.

"Is it true?" Jacob asked

"Hello, Jacob, how are you?" Rosalie asked

"Listen, just give it to me straight." Jacob said

"Jake, is that you?" Bella asked

"She's here?" Jacob said

"They came home two weeks ago." I said

"Jake. I'm glad you came." Bella said

Jake walks closer to Bella but Rosalie who is standing in front of her stops him. I walk over to them.

"Close enough." Rose said

"What's your problem?" Jacob asked

"Rose, it's okay." Bella said

Rose moves to the side Jake sits down on the couch next to Bella who is covered by a quilt.

"You look terrible." Jacob said

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." Bella said

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" Jacob asked

"Ana, you wanna help me up?" Bella asked

I help Bella stand up, Jacob sees the huge pregnant belly.

"You did this." Jacob said

"Jake they didn't know it was possible." I said

"What is it?" Jacob asked

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac." Carlisle said

"I can't see it, either. And I can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice said

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast-growing." Carlisle said

"Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her." Jacob said

"This is none of your business, dog." Rosalie said

"Plus Jake it think its in your best interest for this baby to survive." I said

"Why is that?" Jacob asked

"Just going to have to wait and see." I said

"Guys all this fighting isn't good for Bella." Esme said

"The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice said

"You know what the next person who calls that baby anything but baby is going to deal with a pissed off me." I yelled

Alice took a step back.

"Say the word, Alice. "Baby" it's just a little baby." Rosalie said

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something." Jacob said

"No. it's not his decision. It's not any of yours." Bella said

"This is what is going to happen. Bella is going to have this baby and as soon as the baby is born. Edward will change her. Because that is what BELLA WANTS. So all of you stop making the decision for her." I said

When I was done Edward and Jacob left the room. I knew what they were doing but I didn't say anything because I knew how everything was going to end. A few minutes passed and Jacob walked back in.

"Rose, I'm fine, really. So, Edward sent you in here to talk to me?" Bella asked

"Sort of. Though I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. I mean, you never have before." Jacob said

They both laugh.

"Since when are you and blondie BFFs?" Jacob asked

"Rose understands what I want." Jacob said

"What are you thinking, Bella? Seriously." Jacob asked

"I know this seems like a scary thing, but it's not. It's like this miracle or something. I can feel him." Bella said

"So, it's a bouncing baby boy. I'm sorry I didn't know. Should've brought some blue balloons." Jacob said

"It's just a guess. When I picture him, I see a boy. We'll see." Bella said

"You won't" Jacob said

"Jake, I can do this. I'm strong enough and Ana is helping." Bella said

"Come on. You can spout that crap to your bloodsucker, but you don't fool me. I can see what that thing's doing to you. It's a killer, Bella." Jacob said

"You're wrong." Bella and I said

"And when you die, what was the point? Of me loving you, you loving him. How is that right for anyone? Because I sure don't see it. Listen to me, Bella. Please. Just don't do this. Live, okay? Please." Jacob said

"Jake, everything's gonna be okay." Bella said

Jake gets up to leave.

"Jacob, don't go." Bella said

"I know how this ends. And I'm not sticking around to watch." Jacob said

Jacob's Pov:

I turn and leave the Cullen house and shift and communicate with the others.

"Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake." the wolves say

"Is it true, Jacob?" Paul asked

"What will it be?" Quil asked

"It's growing fast." Paul said

"It's unnatural." Leah said

"Dangerous." Jared said

"Mostrosity." Quil said

"An abomination." Paul said

"On ourland." Quil said

"We can't allow it." Jared said

"We can't allow it." Quil said

"We can't allow it." Paul said

"We can't allow it." the wolves chanted

"We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger." Sam said

"We're ready." Jared said

"No time to waste." Leah said

"Now?" I asked

"We must destory it before it's born." Sam said

"You mean, kill Bella?" Seth asked

"Her choice affects us all." Sam said

"Bella's human. Our protection applies to her." I said

"She's dying anyway." Leah said

I jump and attack Leah we start fighting. Sam soon stops us.

"We have real enemies to fight tonight." Sam said

"Tonight?" Jacob asked

"You will fight with us, Jake." Sam said

"I will not. I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief. I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else." I snap

I then take off and run. I change back to my human form.

"Don't worry. They're not following us." Seth said

"What do you think you're doing here?" I asked

"I left Sam's pack." Seth said

"Go home, Seth." I said

"I won't stand behind him." Seth said

"Oh, yes, you will. I'm not kidding. Get out of here." I said

"Is that an order? Gonna make me bow down, too?" Seth said

"I'm not ordering anyone. Look, I'm just going off on my own here, okay?" I said

"Great, and I've got your back." Seth said

"No, you don't. If Sam comes after Bella, are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?" Jacob said

"If it's the right thing to do." Seth said

"Whatever. I'm gonna go give the Cullens a heads-up. Do what you want." Jacob said

Lilliana's Pov:

I'm alright side my Emily standing beside me. We hear a twig snap and turn and see Seth and Jacob.

"Get ready. They're coming for Bella." Jacob said

"They're not gonna touch her." Edward said

"Agreed." Jacob said

"Man, I can smell them from all the way out here." Leah said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked

"I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed." Leah said

Seth and Leah and Jacob talk to each other but I'm listing to the woods to the wolves.

"Em are you sure about this standing against Paul." I said

"You are my life. My best friend. I will never stand against you." Emily said

"I think he just figured it out." Seth said

"Jake. I know what his plan is." Leah said

We all went inside.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity." Jacob said

"We won't get through without a fight." Emmett said

"No fight. We won't be the ones to break the treaty." Carlisle said

"The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind." Jacob said

"Not in ours." Esme said

"Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks." Emmett said

"I can help with that." I said

"No you do not." Emily said

"What are talking about?" Carlisle asked

"It's hard to explain." I said

"You almost died last time and it changed you." Emily said

"Please don't do anything that will hurt you." Jasper said

"Are sure it could help you guys." I said

"We are sure." Everyone said


	30. Chapter 29

Jacob, Leah, and Seth were standing outside.

"I know they're out there somewhere, but I can't hear them anymore. It's so quiet." Jacob said

"I stopped hearing them, too, the second I decided to leave. It's nice." Leah said

"You know you can't stay here." Jacob said

"But I don't have any place…" Leah said

"I can't trust you with the Cullens. You hate them too much. You don't even like me." Jacob said

"I don't have to. I just have to follow you." Leah said

"Look, Seth doesn't want you here. Neither do i." Jacob said

"Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me." Leah said

"Jake say something." I say

"He doesn't have to. I'll stay out of your way. I'll do whatever you want, except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. You don't know how many times I wished I could imprint on someone. Anyone." Leah said

"Just to the break the connection." Jacob said

Leah nods her head.

"All right. I'm gonna do a perimeter run." Jacob said

Jacob takes off. I walk over to Leah.

"Don't let him get to Leah, he is just hurting." I said

I turn and head back inside. I head to where the family is. I walk up to Jasper who wraps his arms around me. Carlisle is looking at a xray.

"Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything." Carlisle said

"Yet." Edward said

"Shut up Edward." I said

"No I won't. it's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her." Edward said

"Carlisle, tell me. It's all right." Bella said

"The fetus… (I glared at him) baby isn't compatible with your body. It's too long. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver." Carlisle said

I walk over to Bella and grab her hand.

"Then I'll hold on as long as I can, and then…" Bella said

"Bella. There are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry." Carlisle said

"She will be fine. Everything will turn okay in the end." I said

"Edward, I'm sorry." Bella said

"I can't live without you." Edward said

"You won't. your gonna have a part of me. He'll need you." Bella said

"Do you honestly think that I could love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?" Edward said

"It's not his fault. You have to accept what is." Bella said

"Because you've given me no choice. Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me." Edward said

"Don't see it that way." Bella said

"Well, I have no other way to see it. 'Cause it's me who'll lose you. And I don't choose that. I don't choose that." Edward said

He turns to leave. I follow after him. Once we were far enough away from. He stops and turns from me.

"You are such a ass." I said

"And how is that?" Edward asked

"As much as you do not like that little baby growing inside of Bella. It is yours. That little baby was made by you. You have said over and over again how you wanted Bella to be married and have children. You got what you want. Now suck it up. Put your big boy pants on. And go back out their and be a man." I said

"You are not my boss. Ana you are a know it all that I don't have to listen to." Edward said

I walked over to him and punched him in the stomach. I hunched over.

"You are right I'm not your boss but if you talk to Bella or I like that again I will hurt you." I said

With that I turned and walked away. Jasper walked up to me.

"Did you and Edward have a nice talk?" Jasper asked

"I hate your brother." I said

"I know you do. He will like child once it comes he just fears for Bella. My love." Jasper said

"I know." I said

Jasper and I head back to where Bella and Jacob are.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Esme said

"If I could only see the fe-baby." Alice said

"Thank you Alice." Rosalie and I said

"Maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice said

"Think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea." Edward said

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." Jacob said

"What were you thinking?" Bella said

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." Jacob said

"He's thirsty." Bella and I said

"I know the feeling. If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood." Edward said

"I have some O- laid aside for Bella." Carlisle said

He the left and soon came back with a cup full of blood. Jasper comes up behind me and wrapped his arms around. All of the couples did it.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?" Jacob said

"It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle said

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward said

"I'll try anything." Bella said

"Just hold on." Edward said

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jacob said

Bella drinks the blood.

"Tastes…good." Bella said

"Tell me about it smells great." I said

I got weird looks from everyone. Except for Emily who only nodded. Carlisle takes her pulse.

"Your pulse is already getting stronger." Carlisle said

All of left the room the blood was to much for all of the vampires. Soon after that Bella called Charlie. They talked for while. About how Bella was feeling, about the honeymoon, how she wasn't coming home yet. Soon after Bella and Dad hanged up Edward came and said he was sorry about he was acting. He even put his hand on her belly. A few days passed and I was with Esme, Jacob, and Carlisle about how we were out of blood.

"So, that's the last of it?" Jacob asked

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood." Carlisle said

"And you guys need to feed. You have to be at your strongest for her." I said

"We need to go tonight." Esme said

"Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered." Jacob said

"Emmett will come with us." Esme said

"That won't be enough." Jacob said

"I can um take care fo the wolves for a few minutes or how ever long needed." I said

"Are you sure Ana?" Esme asked

"It won't hurt them to bad." Jacob said

"No it be like there are frozen in space." I said

"Okay." they all said

"You guys would risk your lives for her?" Jacob asked

"Of course we would. Bella's a part of our family now." Esme said

I turned and left the room. I found Jasper in his room.

"Hey. I have to go handle the wolves so the other can get blood." I said

"No you are not they could hurt you." Jasper said

"Yes I am aware of that but that won't happen. Sam still is my protector. He won't hurt me and they won't the chance. I plan on freezing them where they stand." I said

"Like in ice?" Jasper asked

"Nope." I said

"I still don't like it." Jasper said

"I know you don't but your family needs to feed. As does the baby. They can't feed like you are." I said

"Do you have to be there the whole time?" Jasper asked

"No I can go freeze then come back." I said

"Okay just come back." Jasper said

I kissed Jasper goodbye then left to find Jacob.

"Come Jake lets go find the wolves." I said

Seth, Leah, Jacob and I left to the wolves. I made sure Emily stayed at the house.

"They're coming." Seth said

"I know." Jacob and I said

"We should phase, Jacob. We can't protect ourselves like this." Seth said

"No need to phase with me here." I said

"Plus they'll see it as a threat. I wanna talk. Be easier if I could hear you, too." Jacob said

"This isn't your territory anymore. How's the new family working out?" Paul asked

"You done?" I asked

"Ana." Sam said

"You coming home, Jake?" Quil asked

"Not until I finish this." Jacob said

"What do you mean?" Paul asked

"I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth?" Jacob asked

"What?" Leah asked

"No way." Seth said

"Quiet." Jacob said

The wolves heard the Cullen's leave so I froze them. We then headed back to Cullen house.

"So how long should they be frozen?" Jacob asked

"Hour maybe two." I said

"This is pretty important, Bella why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?" Rosalie said

"What now?" Jacob asked

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." Edward said

"She hates them." I said

"Well, them I'm on your side no matter what you picked." Jacob said

"They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob." Bella said

"Okay, fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell him the girl's name?" Rosalie asked

"I was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking... Renesmee." Bella said

"Renesmee." Jacob said

"Too weird?" Bella asked

"Nope just right in my eyes." I said

Bella goes to take a drink of blood but her back breaks. Soon after that she goes into labor. I leave the room and go outside I couldn't stand to here her screaming Jasper is by my side I am trying to her pain away from Jasper. Soon I know it's over the wolves are coming. Emily makes her way outside and by my side. The wolves coming running but just as they reach us Jacob comes outside.

"Stop it's over. If you kill her, you kill me." Jacob yells

One of the wolves move to attack Jacob shifts.

"Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law." Edward said

Time passes and we can see Bella changing. And then just like that her open to show red eyes.


	31. Chapter 30

Breaking Dawn Part 2

"Bella awakes." I said

Edward headed into the room. None of followed but we did listen in.

"So beautiful. We're the same temperature now." Edward said

Something happens because of what Edward says next.

"Hey, Bella, you're a lot stronger than I am right now. It's your turn not to break me." Edward said

"I love you." Bella said

"I love you." Edward said

"Renesmee." Bella said

"She's incredible." Edward said

"Where is she? I have to see her." Bella said

"Wait. Wait. You need to get your thirst under control." Edward said

They leave and go hunt. I headed to Rosalie who was holding Renesmee.

"Can I hold her?" I asked

"She is your niece." Rose said

"She is yours as well." I said

Bella and Edward aren't gone for long. When they come back everyone heads towards them.

"You're still here." Bella said

"So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so you." Jacob said

Bella smiles.

"Except for the creep eyes." Jacob said

Jacob steps closer to her.

"I would keep my distance for now." Bella said

"It's safer for the baby to see how you do with me first." Jacob said

"Since when do you care about Renesmee?" Bella asked

Jacob and Edward look at each other. Emily and I laugh.

"All right. Take a whiff." Jacob said

Bella steps closer and takes a sniff.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about." Bella said

We all laugh.

"Jake, you really do stink." Bella said

"You guys really look great together." Jacob said

"Want to come meet our daughter?" Edward asked

I walk to the living room with Renesmee in my arms, and Rosalie glued to myside. The family son walked into the living room. Bella and Edward soon walked in.

"Welcome to the family." Esme said

"You look amazing, Bella." Alice said

"Someone's been waiting to meet you." Carlisle said

"Ana." Carlisle said

I turn to face Bella with Renesmee in my arms. Who looks a few months old. I hand Renesmee to Bella, who tenderly touches Bella's face.

"What was that?" Bella asked

"She showed you the first memory she has of you." Edward said

"Showed me? How?" Bella asked

"How does Edward hear thoughts? Alice see the future? Jasper feel emotions? She's gifted." Edward said

Bella then notices how much older Renesmee looks for a new born baby.

"I've only been out for two days?" Bella asked

"Her growth rate is unprecedented." Carlisle said

Bella holds Renesmee and Jacob starts to act protective.

"All right. That's enough experimenting for one day." Jacob said

"Jacob. She's doing great." Edward said

"Yeah. Let's not push it though." Jacob said

"What's your problem?" Bella asked

"This is going to be good." I said

"Oh. Do tell her, Jacob." Rosalie said

"This should be good." Emmett said

"Hold on a second." Rosalie said

She walked over and took Renesmee from Bella.

"Bella. Look, it's a wolf thing." Jacob said

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella asked

"Um… You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise." Jacob said

"Take Renesmee out of the room." Bella said

Bella look pissed, Edward comes up and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you." Bella said

Edward takes his hand away and takes a step back. Bell grabs Jacob and throws him out of the house.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" Bella asked

"It wasn't my choice." Jacob yelled

"She's a baby." Bella yelled

"It's not like that. You think Edward or your sister would let me live if it was?" Jacob asked

"We're still debating." Edward said

"I've held her once. One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine." Bella said

Bella strikes Jacob hard in the face. Leah and Seth in their wolf form arrives.

"Calm down you two he is fine." I said

"You're gonna stay away from her." Bella said

"You know I can't do that." Jacob said

She hits him again.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme said

"He said it's fine. She's amazing, right?" Edward asked

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around Jacob 3 days ago?" That's gone now, right?" I asked

"Long gone." Bella said

"Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there." Jacob said

"Wrong move Jake." I said

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?" Bella yelled

Bella moves towards Jacob in anger. Seth jumps at her and she pushes him aside who hits a tree before falling to the ground.

"Seth, are you okay?" Jacob asked

Seth whimpers. I run over to him.

"Seth, I'm sorry." Bella said

"He'll be all right." I said

"Bella, you know me better than anyone. All I want is for Ness…" Jacob starts

Bella looks angry at the mention of the nickname.

"Renesmee to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." Jacob said

Bella cools down and we head back inside the house. Jacob lays down on the couch who falls sleep. The Cullens head left to hunt. When they came back Rosalie was the first one to enter the house.

"Finally. My turn." Rosalie said

Bella give Renesmee to Rosalie.

"Where does she sleep?" Bella asked

"In my arms. Or Edward's, or Esme's or Ana's." Rosalie said

Jacob wakes up as the others enter the house, Alice walks up to Bella.

"Happy Birthday." Alice said

"I stopped aging three days ago." Bella said

"Well, we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up." Alice said

"Before Alice gives you your gift. Lilly and I have something to tell you." Jasper said

"Okay what is it?" Bella asked

"Before we faced the new born army I asked Lilly to marry me and she said yes." Jasper said

After he said that I was tackled to the ground in hugs from all the females in the room.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Alice asked

"Well there was never time. First there was Bella and Edward's wedding. Then the whole baby thing." I said

"Well I'm glad that you told us." Bella said

Alice then holds out a key to Bella. Alice then takes Bella to her surprise. The others kind of thin out.

"Why didn't you talk to me about telling them." I said

"Because I knew you would just push it again." Jasper said

"Yeah." I said

"Oh come on you know you love me." Jasper said

"Yes I love you very much. " I said

"Are you okay. You don't look to good." Jasper said

"Kind of. I feel like something bad is going to happen." I said

"Okay. Let me know if it gets worse. Okay?" Jasper asked

"Okay I will." I said

Jasper leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. I move my hands and circled by arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Up stairs. Now." I said

"Of course." Jasper said

With that he sped us up stairs and to his bedroom. Where we spent the entire night in each others arms. When the next day came around. Jasper and I were downstairs and Edward and Bella walked in.

"Wow. Done already?" Emmett asked

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked

"Blondie stole her." Emmett said

We watch as Rosalie plays with Renesmee.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked

"Emmett. No." Bella said

Emmett laughs, the Cullen's phone rings.

"Is that Charlie?" Bella asked

"Yeah he keeps calling. I can't keep answering and dodging his questions." I said

"He's been calling twice a day." Edward said

"He's in pretty rough shape." Jacob said

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it." Carlisle said

"He needs to mourn, Bella." Edward said

Jacob nods his head in agreement.

"Sometimes Jacob I really worry about you." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Just keeping listening you will understand soon." I said

"Okay. We'll do it tomorrow." Bella said

"I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett said

"We'll come back. We always do." Carlisle said

"Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving." Jacob said

"Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her." I said

"So you just disappear?" Jacob asked

"Jacob, we don't have another choice." Edward said

Jacob leave the room.

"I don't think we are going to like what he is about to do." I said

A hour or two passes before Jacob shows back up at eh Cullen house.

"Okay Jacob what did you do?" I asked

"What makes you think I did something?" Jacob asked

I just looked at him.

"Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?" Jacob asked

"You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us." Bella said

"No, I didn't tell him about you. Just me. I only said you were different." Jacob said

"And that we have a niece who we adopted." Edward said

"I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go." Bella said

"Did you consider the physical pain he'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat. And that's assuming she can control her thirst." Edward said

"Edward do we have to have the talk about supporting your wife again. Cause I'm more than willing to hit you again." I said

"Nope. I have full support in her." Edward said

"Look, Charlie's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life." Jacob said

"Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself." Edward said

"Sorry you feel that way because he'll be there in 10 minutes." Jacob said

"What?" Bella and I yelled

We all start rushing around getting Bella ready yo see dad. Alice and Carlisle start tellign Bella about what to do and what not to do. I kind of just stand in the corner. I hear a car pulling up.

"He's here." I said

Carlisle moves to the front door to let Charlie in.

"Hello, Charlie." Carlisle said

"Where's Bella and Ana?" Charlie asked

Carlisle motions for Charlie to come inside he takes Charlie to us. Bella is on the couch and I was standing by Jasper.

"Bella? Ana?" Dad said

"Hi, Daddy." I said

I walked over and hugged him.

"Hi, Dad." Bella said

"Are you okay?" Dad asked

"Never better. Healthy as a horse." Bella said

"You don't turn into an animal, too, do you?" Dad asked

Everyone leaves the room except for Bella and I who are sitting on the couch.

"Uh, Jake said that this… This was necessary. What does that mean?" Dad asked

"I really think it would be better…" Bella said

"I wanna know what happened to you." Dad said

"I can't tell you." Bella said

Dad looked at me.

"Are you still the same?" Dad asked

"Yes." I said

"I think I deserve an explanation." Dad said

"You do. But if you really need one, we can't stay here." Bella said

"Oh, come on. No. No more going away. For either of you." Dad said

"Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm all right. I'm more than all right. Can you live with that?" Bella asked

"Can I live with that? Well, I don't know, Bella. I mean, I just watched a kid I've known his entire life turn into a very large dog. My daughter looks like my daughter. But doesn't." Dad said

"Can you please just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?" Bella asked

"And I don't need to know this?" Dad asked

"No. You really don't." I said

"Well…I'm not gonna lose you two again. I can't." Dad said

"Then you won't." Bella said

"We promise." I said

As we share a group hug. Edward walks into the room with Renesmee.

"Charlie. This is Renesmee." Edward said

"Your niece?" Charlie asked

"Our daughter." Edward said

"Right. The adoption." Dad said

He looks at Renesmee for a moment.

"Renee-semee? She's got your eyes, Bella. Need to know, I guess." Dad said

Soon after Charlie drove off.

"Well done, Bella. Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint." Jasper said

"I'm not sure she is a newborn. She's so tame." Emmett said

"Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house." I said

"Please." Emmett said

We all head outside, which leads to a arm wrestling match.

"I call winner." I said

"Don't hurt yourself, Emmett." Edward said

Bella and Emmett get into position.

"All right. On 3. 3." Jasper said

Bella easily beats Emmett. But I make my way over.

"My turn." I said

"Don't hurt her to much." Jasper said

Bella and got in position and well I won. But that didn't stop Bella from punching rocks to show her strength. That things were starting to look good. But I still had that feeling that shit was about to hit the fan.


	32. Chapter 31

Bella's Voice Over:

My time as a human was over. But I never felt more alive. I was born to be a vampire. Everything was falling into place. Even the Volturi seemed to accept my new status. Though they'd want proof eventually. It seemed we had only one enemy left. Time Renesmee was growing too fast . We all worried about how long we would have with her. It just made every moment more precious.

Lilliana's Pov:

Bella, Jacob, Renesmee and I were playing in the snow. Renesmee now looked to be a 6 or 7 year old.

"Look, a snowflake." Renesmee said

"It's beautiful. Why don't you go get another one?" Bella asked

Renesmee runs off to play.

"Edward thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil." Bella said

"There are tribes there that might know something." I said

Renesmee leaps into the air to catch a snowflake, we turn to see a figure in the distance.

"Who was that?" Renesmee asked

"I think that's our cousin from Denali. Irina." Bella said

She looks visibly upset at seeing Renesmee, Irina and runs off before Bella or I can speak to her. All then run back to the house.

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us." Carlisle said

"It looks like she changed her mind." Edward said

"Seeing Jaocb must have been too much for her." Esme said

"I don't think it was Jacob I think it was Renesmee. What if she think she is a…" I said

"No she would not think that." Carlisle said

"Wish I could have just spoken to her." Bella said

"She's family. She'll come around." Carlisle said

Edward was sitting with Renesmee at the piano, they start playing. I was pulled from the room everything fading. I was now standing in the Volturi castle.

"What a pleasant surprise." Aro said

"What do you want? Hmm?" Caius said

"Allow me, my dear." Aro said

Aro takes Irina's hand seeing that the Cullen's have created an immortal child.

"Oh, my." Aro said

Everything faded and I was back in the Cullen house.

"Well shit." I said

Alice then drops the flowers that she was holding.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I." I said

"What is it, Alice?" Mason asked

"The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina." Alice said

"Honey, come here." Bella said

"Why?" Carlisle asked

"Really, Carlisle I thought you were smarter than that." I said

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asked

"We were just walking." Bella said

"Ness was catching snowflakes." Jacob said

"Ana was right. Irina thinks Renesmee's an Immortal Child." Edward said

Carlisle recounts the history of immortal children to Bella.

"The Immortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families. Lost." Carlisle said

"The spell was not meant for children. It was meant for those who wanted to live. Who wanted to learn." I said

"So the Denalis' mother made an Immortal Child?" Bella asked

"Yes. And she paid the price." Carlisle said

"Well, Renesmee's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day." Bella said

"So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Jacob asked

"Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts." Edward said

"What about Ana? You guys said they were scared of her." Jacob said

"No." Jasper said

"So we fight." Jacob said

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane." Jasper said

"Alec's even worse." Alice said

"Bella wasn't effected by Jane and I know how to get around Alec." I said

"Well, then we convince them." Bella said

"They're coming to kill us, not to talk." Emmett said

"No, you're right. They won't listen to us, maybe Ana. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world. And Ana has others as well." Edward said

"I won't ask them to fight." Carlisle said

"Nor will I." I said

"Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen." Edward said

Esme turns to Carlisle.

"We can ask this of our friends." Esme said

Everyone starts packing to leave to find vampires. I was standing outside just looking out at the woods. Emily walks up behind me.

"Why aren't you packing?" Emily asked

"For the first in my entire life I don't know what to do." I said

"What do you mean?" Emily asked

"To ask for the help. To take down and destroy everything I've built or do nothing as they threaten my family. And then there is Caius." I said

"What about Caius?" Jasper said

"I think I should go." Emily said

Emily then headed back inside.

"Nothing." I said

"Come on tell me?" Jasper said

"Fine. I've known Caius a long time. If we have to fight them I don't know what I'm going to do." I said

"It won't come to fighting." Jasper said

"No matter what you decide I will be by your side. I love you, Lilly." Jasper said

"And I love you Jasper." I said

I hear a twig snap. I look to see Sam. Carlisle and Jacob exit the house.

"Sam." I said

"Ana." Sam said

Sam walks up and hands me a note.

"Alice asked me to give you that. She and Mason crossed our lands to the ocean last night." Sam said

I hand the note over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked

"They've left us." Carlisle said

"Why?" Rosalie asked

"She didn't say." Carlisle said

"Can I see that?" Bella asked

Carlisle gives Alice's note to Bella.

"Gather as many witness as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come." Bella read aloud

Soon after that everyone left. Jasper and I stayed at the house. I sent a text to a old friend. A few days passed and Bella, Edward, and Renesmee came back. Not long after that others arrived as well. Benjamin and Renesmee soon meet. She touches his cheek, then Benjamin takes her hand and uses his power to entertain her.

"Benjamin can influence the elements." Edward said

"And here I get super self-control." Bella said

Suddenly they all hear something fast move in the woods getting closer to them, suddenly two female vampires appear out of nowhere.

"Who are they?" Bella asked

"Senna and Zafrina. From the Amazon." Edward said

Renesmee moves to Senna and Zafrina.

Bella's Voice Over:

The arrival of Senna and Zafrina meant that our plea was being heard in even the most remote corners of the world while others searched for witnesses closer to home. A patriot Carlisle first met on the battlefield at Yorktown would become our most unlikely ally. Each of them was won over. Each was made to see. Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey to Forks. Although we were grateful for their help. Their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. The nomads Rosalie and Emmett sent were even more unpredictable. Especially Peter who had fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.

End of voice over

Jacob looks around the room at all the vampires.

"Lotta red eyes around here." Jacob said

"They agreed not to hunt in the area." Bella said

"But they'll feed somewhere." Jacob said

"How many came?" Carlisle asked

"Eighteen. You have some good friends." Edward said

"And Alice?" Esme asked

Bella shakes her head.

"We'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run. That's what you've brought me. Some friend, Carlisle." Alistair said

"Alistair stop being a stick in the mud. You used to be so much more fun." I said

"Well hello there Lilith. It's been a while. But you are still the hottest person I've ever seen." I said

They was a small growl.

"Calm down Jasper." I said

"Alistair, come meet everyone." Carlisle said

"I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi." Alistair said

"It won't come to a fight." Carlisle said

"Lilith always a pleasure. I'll be in the attic." Alistair said

"You as well." I said

"I'll be in the attic." Alistair said

Alistair jumps up onto the roof and walks off.

"He's not a people person." Esme said

"He never was." I said

We were all outside, Zafrina was making Edward see something in the forest.

"If she weren't holding my hand right now, I could swear this was real." Edward said

"I don't see anything." Bella said

"Edward, you didn't tell me your wife is a shield. Or that her sister is Lilith." Eleazar said

"I said that but this family doesn't listen to me." I said

"What's a shield?" Bella asked

Edward understands something.

"The ones I've met are so different." Edward said

"It's a defensive talent." Eleazar said

"It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't." Edward said

"I'm so proud." I said

"You have a very powerful gift." Eleazar said

Suddenly Kate takes Bella's hand.

"Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right. Shoulda put her on her ass." Kate said

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated." Garrett said

"Maybe it only works on the weak." Kate said

Kate puts her hand up, daring Garrett to try and touch her.

"Garret, I wouldn't." Carlisle said

Garrett touches his finger to Kate's hand and he's instantly electrocuted and falls to the ground.

"You are an amazing woman." Garrett said

We were talking when we heard something. We all started running towards it, we caught up to the wolves who were also running towards it. The two figures stop.

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home." Carlisle said

"What are they doing here?" Kate asked

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone." Vladimir said

"We didn't do what we were accused of." Carlisle said

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle." Vladimir said

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged." Stefan said

"I really wish you two would act some what normal." I said

"Ah. Your grace it's been way to long." Vladimir said

"Well, as much as you two are fun. Please act some what normal." I said

"What ever you want." Stefan said

I was going to say something when Johnathan showed up next to Vladimir and Stefan.

"Hello there." I said

"Oh come on you know you missed me." Johnathan said

"What ever Johnathan. Are you here to help or hinder?" I asked

"Help. Always to help when it comes to you." Johnathan said

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle said

"Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed." Vladimir said

"They enjoy a good fight." Stefan said

"Aro's witnesses?" Elazar asked

"Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?" Vladimir asked

"When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Eleazar said

"So he's done this before?" Bella and I asked at the same time

"It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern." Eleazar said

"Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant." Carlisle said

"This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard." Eleazar said

"So basically he will only kill. 4 of the Cullens." I said

"This is all about Alice. He has no one like her." Edward said

"Which is why she left." Bella said

"Why dies he need witnesses?" Emmett said

"To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven." Alistair said

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving." Amun said

"And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kat or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live." Edward said

There is a moment of silence as the vampires look at each other, then Jacob stands.

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires." Jacob said

Delani's stand.

"We will fight." Tanya said

"This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule." Garrett said

"We'll join you." Benjamin said

"No." Amun said

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please." Benjamin said

"We will stand with you." Senna said

"So will we." Siobhan said

The other vampires start to step forward.

"That didn't take much." Vladimir said

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward said

"We'll see." Alistair said

The other's look over at me. I left the room. I headed up stairs to Jasper's room. I just sat down on his bed and though about everything. I heard someone enter the room but I didn't care.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked

"Killing Aro." I said

"Would you really do that? You helped make them." Emily said

"No I helped make three of them, but only two are left." I said

"So what would you do?" Emily asked

"Kill Aro and replace him with his sister." I said

"How much power is it going to take to bring her back?" Emily asked

"Barley anything. I've accepted my inner self. So nothing. Oh and when you and Paul are ready to talk about the future let me know." I said

"So tell me are you going to tell anyone else about your plan." Emily said

"No. I'm not." I said

"You are crazy." Emily said

"You bet." I said

Emily left the room. And Johnathan entered.

"What are you doing?" I asked

Johnathan walked up and kissed me. I pushed him away.

"What the heck." I said

"Oh come on. You know you missed me." Johnathan said

"Stop." I said

Johnathan kissed me again. I didn't get a chance to push him off. Because Jasper did.

"She told you to stop." Jasper said

"I know what she said. I was hoping for one more go." Johnathan said

"Not happening. I don't share well." Jasper said

"Nor do I. I found a person I can spend my life with. I just wanted one more time with you." Johnathan said

I walked over to Johnathan and kissed him. I heard Jasper growl but ignored him.

"Now that is the last of anything you getting from me." I said

"Okay. It was a pleasure to meet the great Jasper Whitlock." Johnathan said

With that Johnathan zoomed out of the room. I turned around and looked over at Jasper.

"You know watching you kiss Johnathan, was kind of hot." Jasper said

"Really now. I could go find him." I said

Jasper shut his door and locked it.

"The room still sound proof?" Jasper said

"Oh yeah." I said

"Good." Jasper said


	33. Chapter 32

Most of us were outside Edward was trying to help Bella with her shield.

"Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try and take me out first because I can anticipate their moves." Edward said

"Too bad we don't all have you shield." Garrett said

"Doesn't help me fight, though." Bella said

"But you could. Shield's can will their shields to grow to cover others." I said

"What do you mean?" Bella asked

"She means shield's can shield other people." Tanya said

"Is that possible?" Bella asked

"Yes." I said

"Gifts can be developed. Over time." Carlisle said

"At first, mine was just in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body." Kate said

"How do you do it?" Bella asked

Bella takes Kate's hand, a little too hard.

"Tell me." Bella said

"Ow." Kate said

Kate and the other vampires try to help Bella develop her power.

"You need to visualize it. See how it moves. What color it is. Now picture it expanding. Will it to go beyond you." Kate said

Bella tries but is only manages to hold it for a second.

"I think she needs something to motivate her." Kate said

Edward steps forward.

"If we are going to cause Edward pain can I go first." I said

"No." Bella said

"It's all right, I can take it." Edward said

"He says that now." Garrett said

"Focus, Bella, or he's gonna be hurting." Emmett said

Edward puts his hand up ready to touch Kate's hand.

"Edward, I'm not ready to for this yet." Bella said

Kate touches Edward hand, sending a painful electric shock through him.

"I'm sorry. I said that I wasn't ready." Bella said

"Dude, you're not motivating her." Emmett said

"Does that mean it's my turn." I said

"Yeah, I guess it's your turn." Edward said

"I'm not going to touch you I'm going to boost Kate's power." I said

"Oh god." Emmett said

I touched Kate's arm.

"I can feel it." Kate said

Bella tries again to use her power and Kate touches Edward, sending another electric shock through his body making Edward scream in pain and fall to his knees.

"Kate." Bella yelled

"You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go see if Renesmee's awake?" Kate asked

"Are you crazy?" Bella asked

"All right. This one's on full power. Plus what Lilly added." Kate said

As Kate is about to touch Edward, Bella manages to bring up her shield and protects Edward from Kate's power when she touches him.

"It's painful, but it's bearable." Edward said

"Okay, we should go again." Bella said

"Emmett?" Edward asked

"I'm good." Emmett said

"Well it was nice watching Edward be in pain for a little bit." I said

I headed back inside. I made it up stairs and Jasper followed.

"I have a question, Lilly." Jasper asked

"Ask away." I said

"Why do you hate Edward so much?" Jasper asked

"He just acts like he is owed everything. He didn't want Bella at first, then he had her and left. He got her to marry him then he didn't want Renesmee. Now he acts like its his job to protect everyone. He is just so hard to handle. Plus it's fun watching his head spin." I said

"You are crazy you know that." Jasper said

"Yes, and you love me for it." I said

 _\- Next Day -_

Bella, Jacob and I were in the car on our way to Charlie's.

"I'm surprised you took a break from Jedi training." Jacob said

"Well if she doesn't take Renesmee to my dad, he'll come to us." I said

"Not so great." Bella said

"I know that's what you told Edward." Jacob said

Bella doesn't reply as she realizes that Jacob and I are aware she's up to something.

"Whatever. I'm just glad to get away from all those reeking bloodsuckers." Jacob said

Both Bella and I give Jacob a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I know. They're the good guys. But come on, Dracula One and Two are creepy." Jacob said

"They have gotten worse with age." I said

We all laughed. We pull up to Charlie's house. Renesmee quickly gets out of the car and runs up the stairs to Charlie and Sue.

"There she is. Come here." Charlie said

Charlie catches Renesmee in his arm and spins her.

"Oh. Wow. Look at you. You've grown half a foot. Seriously. Like 6 inches." Charlie said

"Come on inside. Lunch is on the Table." Sue said

"We got a tree to decorate, huh?" Charlie said

"Ana and I have a few errands to run, guys. I'll be back soon, okay?" Bella said

Jacob gives Bella a hug. And I go and hug dad. I head back to the car. Bella drives. I don't really know where we re going I'm kind of just along for the ride. We pull up to what looks like a restaurant. We get out and head inside. Bella walks up to a host.

"We're meeting Mr. Jenks." Bella said

"Right this way." the Hot said

We follow the host to a table. Where a man I waiting.

"Mrs. Cullen, and..." Jenks said

"Her sister." I said

"Hi." Bella and I said

"I'm so happy you called. I always meet my private clients here. It's more comfortable than the office." Jenks said

"And it's more public." I said

Jenks smiles.

"What type of work do you do, J?" Bella asked

"Oh, you know, this and that. It's always different, which keeps it interesting." Jenks said

"Have you known Alice and Mason long?" Bella asked

"I've began working with Jasper then he introduced me to Alice and Mason. I've been working with them for more than 20 years. And my late partner knew Jasper 15 years before that. He is, uh, unusually well-preserved." Jenks said

"Yes, he is." I said

Bella laughed a little bit.

"I trust that Mr. Mason and Mrs. is enjoying his vacation." Jenks said

"He didn't tell you where they were going, did he?" Bella asked

"No, no, no, he just mentioned that he was leaving when they came by to place his order." Jenks said

"I assume that his order is ready?" Bella asked

"Of course. I've never been late with a delivery." Jenks said

Jenks slides an envelope towards Bella, she opens the envelope to find forged passports and documents for Renesmee and Jacob.

"There a problem?" Jenks asked

"No. My husband and I thought that we'd all be traveling together." Bella said.

"Jasper said only two were traveling. His instructions were very clear." Jenks said

Bella is clearly disappointed outs the passports and documents back into the envelope.

"It's my mistake. Apparently, that's not going to happen." Bella said

We say our goodbyes and head back to the car. The car ride home was silent. Picking Renesmee and Jacob was awkward and when we got back to the Cullen house, it was still kind wired. The next few days passed. I was with Bella she was writing a letter for Renesmee.

As she finished Alistair walked into the room.

"It's a romantic notion, isn't it? That a righteous few can defy a great evil. I must admit, you even had me believing. For a moment. Well, good luck." Alistair said

Alistair turns and starts walking out.

"You're gonna need it. Cheers." Alistair said

He walks out.

We spent Christmas at Charlie's house. Bella and I watch the snow outside with worry.

"The snow is sticking." Bella said

"We still have today." I said

We turn and see Sue helping Charlie clear up the kitchen.

"I'm so glad Charlie found somebody to take care of him." Bella said

"Don't talk as if you are giving up. Because no one's giving up here." I said

Dad walks into the room.

"All right. Present time. Let's go. Seth, Leah, stop eating. Jake, you start. Get it going." Charlie said

We head into the living room. Jacob passes a present to Renesmee.

"What did you get me?" Seth asked

"I'm not giving you anything." Leah said

"Hey. No, come on, what did you get me?" Seth asked

"Well, Dad, we didn't have time to wrap yours, but here it is." Bella said

Bella hands Dad a piece of paper.

"It's a 5-day fishing trip to Fraser River. It's for you and Sue." Bella said

"You leave tomorrow." I said

"Wow, that's really nice. Thank you. Tomorrow? I can't leave tomorrow." Charlie said

"I made arrangements for you at work." Sue said

"Sneaky. And extravagant." Charlie said

"And non-refundable." I said

"You two trying to get rid of me?" Dad asked

Bella and I go quite, thinking he might have figured out something is wrong.

"Because it's working. Fraser River. That means we'll be chasing Cutthroat." Dad said

"We might even hook a Rainbow or some Bulls." Sue said

"Woman knows her trout." Dad said

Renesmee has finished opening the present that Jacob gave her.

"Hey, beautiful. Let me see." Bella said

Renesmee shows her a bracelet.

"Did Jacob make this for you? Wanna put it on?" Bella asked

Bell puts the bracelet on Renesmee's wrist.

"It's so pretty." Renesmee said

"It is really pretty." Bella said

After we leave Charlie's we head to the Cullen home, then from there we head to the woods. We meet up with the wolves and set up camp. Jacob brings some wood, and Benjamin uses his powers to produce fire to start the fire.

"That's what I'm talkin' about/ a little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories." Jacob said

Jacob sits next to Benjamin and looks across the fire and sees other vampires standing.

"Or just standing there like fricken' statues." Jacob said

"Jacob." I said

Garrett spins in and sits next to them by the fire.

"Name any American battle. I was there." Garrett said

"Little Bighorn." Jacob said

"I cam this close to biting Custer." Garrett said

"But I got to him first." I said

"That you did. Lilith." Garrett said

"Why do people call you Lilith?" Jacob asked

The entire camp grew silent. Jasper was by myside in a instant.

"Wow it got quite fast. Was it some thing I said?" Jacob asked

"No, Jacob. Some vampires are more special than others." I said

"They have gifts." Jacob said

"Right. But then there are vampires that have a person inside of them. That person comes to the surface when the vampire is in extreme danger, or the vampire needs a break from life. They have a name, Lilliana is my name, most people call me Ana, Jasper calls me Lilly, and my inner demon goes by Lilith." I said

"And she is a scary." Garrett said

"I'm not that bad." I said

"One word... Pompeii." Emily said

"Your lying right." Jacob said

"Sadly, no. I don't handle death well." I said

"Who died?" Jacob asked

"Aro's sister." Emily said

"Not for long." I said

"What?" Jasper asked

"Nothing. Let's go back to talking about Garrett." I said

Kate came over and sat down.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own." Kate said

Liam came over.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish." Liam said

"I remember that war. Fun times." I said

"You lost the Eleven Year's War." Garrett said

"Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion." Liam said

Now we were all sitting around the camp fire.

"When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. We were on the good side of Lilith. We were in power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir said

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan said

"I warned you two. But you were always so stubborn." I said

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." Vladimir said

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles." Stefan said

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages." Vladimir said

"Hey Jasper I'll be right back." I said

I got up and headed off into the woods. I knew Emily was following me.

"So what is the plan?" Emily asked

"I'm going to bring Aro's sister back to life. Then I'm going to kill Aro. And maybe Vlad and Stefan." I said


	34. Chapter 33

"Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day." Emily said

"You bet." I said

-Time Skip Day of Fight-

We were all headed to the clearing where we will meet the Volturi. Who have yet to arrive. I look over to see Garret next to Kate.

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Garrett said

"Now you tell me." Kate said

They hear the Volturi and their army closer.

"The redcoats are coming. The Redcoats are coming." Garret said

I laughed. But it died as we see Aro and his army becoming visible and it's clear that the Cullen's out number.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward said

"Sucks to be him. Cause she's not here." I said

Aro and his army got closer, the wolf packs come out to join us. Jacob comes and stands next to Bella and Renesmee. Paul comes up by Emily. Aro's army stops and Carlisle walks forward.

"Aro, let us discuss as we used to. In a civilized manner." Carlisle said

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro said

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle said

"We see the child. Do not treat us as fools." Caius said

"She is not an Immortal. These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle said

"Artifice." Caius said

"I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." Aro said

Edward looks at Bella then makes his way towards Aro, as Bella watches Edward walks towards Aro she uses her power to shield Edward. AS Edward reaches Aro he extends his hand, Aro takes it and uses his power to read his thoughts and realizes that Renesmee is not an immortal child.

"I'd like to meet her." Aro said

Edward turns and looks at Bella and Renesmee, then Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, joined by Emmett and I walk towards Aro.

"Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you." Aro said

Aro smiles and then shrieks with laughter as he hears Renesmee's heart beating.

Why hasn't Aro said anything about you. Bella said via our mind link

I'm invisible to all of them except the ones I trust. I said

"I hear her strange heart." Aro said

Aro holds out his hand and Renesmee walks closer to him.

"Hello, Aro." Renesmee said

Renesmee then touches Aro's cheek, using her powers on him, Aro becomes transfixed by what she shows him.

"Magnifico. Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human." Aro said

"Impossible." Caius said

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro said

Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Emmett and I made our way back to the others.

"Bring the informer forward." Caius said

"Irina is brought towards Caius and Aro.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked

"I'm not sure." Irina said

"Jane." Caius said

"She's changed. This child is bigger." Irina said

"Then your allegations were false." Caius said

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm sorry." Irina said

"Caius, no." Edward yelled

Felix then steps forward.

"Please stop them." Kate says as she looks at me.

I look over at Emily, and give her the look. Emily shoots out grabs Irina and brings her over to us.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are?" Caius yelled

"My name is Emily. Which is short for Amelia. I am the first child of Lilliana." Emily said

"Ah. So are we to understand this vampire is now under her protection." Marcus said

"Yes." Emily said

Jane looks at Edward.

"Pain." Jane said

She uses her power to bring Edward down in pain, but Bella manages to use her power to shield Edward, he gets up and walks towards Bella.

"It's working." Edward said

Bella smiles as Jane realizes her powers are useless against her shield, then Alec steps forward and tries to use his deadly vapor but Aro stops him.

"Aro, you se there's no law broken here." Carlisle said

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only then known is safe. Only then known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only yo die tomorrow." Aro said

Just as he finish, two figures emerge from the nearby woods.

"Ha." Aro said

Edward realizes it's Alice and Mason.

"Alice." Edward said

"Alice.": Aro said

As Alice and Jasper walk up to Aro and his army, two of Aro's guards stop them.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all." Aro said

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind." Alice said

Aro looks at her with suspicion.

"Let me show you." Alice said

Alice extends her hand, Aro motions for his guards to let Alcie go.

"Brother?" Caius asked

Alice walks up to Aro and he takes hold of her hand, as Aro reads her thought Alice realizes that Aro won't change his mind.

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see. You still won't change your decision." Alice said

At that moment Alice turn, looks over to Bella and whispers.

"Now!" Alice said

Bella looks at Renesmee who's sitting on top of Jacob, then Bella looks at Jacob.

"Take care of my daughter." Bella said

Jacob turns and starts running into the woods with Renesmee.

To his guards, seeing Jacob running off into the woods with Renesmee.

"Get them. Hmm!" Caius said

Suddenly Alice attacks Aro, kicking him with her leg, sending him flying, but he manages to land back down and orders his guards to take hold of Alice.

"Take her away." Aro said

The Cullens become angry as they see Alice being held.

"Let her go!" Carlisle yells

Carlisle runs forward to attack, he and Aro meet each other mid-air, we then see Aro land on the ground with Carlisle's decapitated head in hand, the Cullens and their witnesses watch in horror as Caius burns Carlisle's body, this causes the Cullens, their witnesses and the wolf packs to launch into an attack, chaos breaks out with both sides undergoing deaths, Bella tries to use her power to help shield Jasper from Jane's power, but Alec attacks Bella, we then see Jasper writhe in pain from Jane's power and then beheaded by another Volturi, Emmett rush in and behead Alec, then Seth is killed in his wolf form by a Volturi.

Benjamin uses his power to create a chasm in the earth, which kills many of the Volturi and nearly takes Esme and Edward down, but they manage to escape with Edward killing Felix in the process, then Alice attacks Jane and Bella helps by shielding her, Alice throws Jane to Sam in his wolf form and he kills her, we then see Caius join the battle then getting his skull ripped off by Tanya and Kate, we then see Vladimir and Stefan attack Marcus.

"Finally." Marcus said

Vladimir and Stefan kill Marcus, as Aro watches most of his army die he finally joins in the battle and Edward and Bella attack him and together they manage to rip his head off and set fire to his body.

As we see Aro die, we're suddenly transported back to the field before the battle and it's clear that the battle was a vision that Alice was showing Aro.

"Now you know. That's you future. Unless you decide on another course." Alice said

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat." Caius said

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked

"Of course. But that cannot be known." Caius said

"Actually, it can." Edward said

Two more people walk out of the woods. I become visible.

"Nahuel and Huilen it is nice to see you again. It's been two long" I said

"You as well, Ana." Nahuel said

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." Alice said

"We have enough witnesses." Caius said

"Let him speak, brother." Aro said

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal." Nahuel said

"How old are you?" Bella asked

"A hundred and fifty years." Nahuel said

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." Nahuel said

"And your diet?" Aro asked

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either." Nahuel said

"These children are much like us." Marcus said

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies." Caius said

Aro turns and addresses his army.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." Aro said

Some of the Volturi look disappointed, including Caius and Jane, but they all listen. They turn to leave.

"Stop." I said

They stop and turn. You can tell by the look on Aro's face that he knew he was in trouble.

"Ah sweet…" Aro started

"Don't start." I said

I snapped my fingers and the snow came up and wrapped its self around them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Aro yelled

"Whatever I want to do." I said

"Jane." Aro said

Jane turned towards me. Her evil smirk started to fade.

"Is something wrong Jane?" I asked

She screamed. I made the snow around Marcus disappear.

"Marcus I have someone who wants to see you. You can come out now." I said

I person with a cloak stepped out of the woods and made their towards me.

"Aro I have a question for, tell me what happened to your sister?" I asked

"She died. Wolves killed her." Aro said

"Are you lying to me, Aro. It will only make it worse." I said

"I'm not lying." Aro said

"You can remove your hood now." I said

The hooded figure removed their hood and under it was Didym.

"Is she real?" Marcus asked

"Yes." I said

Marcus walked up to her.

"Marcus. I've missed so much." Didyme said

"Why have you bought her back?" Caius asked

"Because of the lust of power that Aro has that would cause him to break my laws." I said

"And what law was that?" Aro asked

"Oh you know which one I'm talking about." I said

"Please Lilith don't do this." Aro said

"I like watching him beg." Vladimir said

I snapped my fingers and the snow wrapped around Vladimir and Stefan.

"I will deal with you two later." I said

When I had made the snow form around Vlad and Stefan the snow around Aro grew weaker. He was able to break free he ran towards me. I raised my hand and he stopped and dropped to the ground in pain.

"Really Aro how stupid are you?" I asked

"He won't believe you." Aro said

"Who said I was going to tell him. If I wanted you to tell him I could. But I think I will let your sister tell him. If she is up for it." I said

"I would be more than happy to." Didyme said

"What are you two talking about?" Marcus asked

"I don't know what Aro told you, but it was a lie. He killed me. Because he knew that Marcus and I were going to leave the Volturi. He said that he could not take losing both of our gift so he picked to lose mine. Because he believed Marcus' gift would help him grow in power. So he killed me." Didyme said

"You killed your own sister. Because you are obsessed with power and it has only gotten worse." I said

"What are you going to do, Lilith?" Marcus asked

"Aro I sentence you to death. Didyme will take your place as the third leader." I said

"What about his mate?" Caius asked

"I can handle Aro. Do you want to handle his mate as well or do you want to?" I asked

"We can handle her." Caius said

I nodded and looked at Aro.

"You should've remember that I made the rules." I said

I let my eyes turn white, I snapped my fingers and waited and watched as Aro burned from the inside out. As he finished burning his ashes blew with the wind. I turned to Vladimir and Stefan and did the same to them.

"I hope that you stop picking covens to destroy based on power. Didyme you will make a great queen." I said

"Thank you, Lilith. You have returned my happiness." Marcus said

With that the Volturi and their witness left. I turned back to the Cullen's and their witness who looked a little stunned.

"Thank you for saving Irina." Kate said

"She didn't deserve to die." I said

Jasper walked up to me.

"That was a nice thing to do. Giving Marcus his mate back." Jasper said

"I can't believe she killed Aro, Vladimir and Stefan. Way to go Jasper you landed a good one." Peter said

Jasper and I laughed we all headed back to the Cullen house. We said goodbye to all of the witnesses. I heard Jacob and Edward talking.

"You have a beautiful family. She's gonna be around for a long time, isn't she?" Jacob asked

"A very long time. I'm glad she has you." Edward said

"So should I start calling you "dad"?" Jacob said

"No." Edward said

Renesmee runs over and jumps into Edward's arms. They leave. I walked over to Jasper.

\- Time Skip -

Jasper and I have been married now for two years. I remade a spell for Paul and Emily. Who are now both happily married and expecting a child. Renesmee and Jacob are happily together even though Edward has a very watchful eye over them. Jasper and I are spending sometime with Peter and Charlotte. The Volturi was back to the way it should have been. Everything was turning out perfect. I had my family, the man I loved, my best friend, my sister. I was finally happy.


	35. Another Twilight Book?

I was thinking about writing another Twilight fanfiction. If I did I was thinking about it either being a Jasper love story again or maybe a Carlisle one since there are so little of them out there. The girl would be Bella's sister and have a gift that she had some access to as a human. If you think I should comment. I also don't know who should play the character or what her name should be. So any input would be nice. Oh and thank you for all the reads and views.


	36. Author's Note Please Help!

Okay my readers, i need your help. I can't find a story. Can you help?

The Book is a Harry Potter Fanfiction. Harry has a twin. Harry is sent to live with the Dursely while his twin stays with their parents. Both Harry and his twin are entered into the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry pretends to be innocent and use the press to show just how his family treat him and how all the contest knew of the first task. Please help! Forward this to friends who read HP Fanfiction, i don't care just find me the book. Please and thank you.


	37. Not an Update but a request please read

**This is not an update but simply a story I have started. This is the Prologue. I would like your guy's input on it. This is a Harry Potter x Mummy (1999) crossover. In this story Harry has a twin sister named Amara Rose and an older brother James Potter II. So the night Voldemort attacked the curse bounced off Amara, but everyone thinks it bounced off James. For some reason they dropped Amara off at the Dursley. She is very smart for her age. She also is in touch with her magic. She is five when they take their trip to Cairo...**

"What do you mean she has to come?" Dudley asked

"Ms. Fig can't watch her, and we will be gone too long to just leave her in the cupboard." Vernon said

"but she runes everything." Dudley wined

"Oh no she will not Dudykins. She will stay in the hotel room the entire time, and ar night she can sleep on the floor in the corner of the room, or in an empty wardrobe." Petunia said

I could hear them talking from my place in my cupboard there were talking about the business trip Uncle Vernon had to take to Cairo, Egypt. I had wanted to go but knew that they were never going to let me but, for once luck was on myside and I was allowed to go under rules of course. I should have known something was wrong because even if Ms. Fig couldn't watch me there was no way they would be okay with me coming.

"Do not talk to anyone. Don't touch anyone. Stay under the radar. Don't draw notice to you. And the most important one of all don't do anything freakish." Vernon said as we walked to the car.

"Of course, Uncle." I said

I got into the car and we drove to the airport. This was my first time seeing a plane and being on one. I had to sit a few rows away from the Dursley which was okay to them because they didn't want my freakiness to rub off on their Dudley. I was sitting next to two men who was from America who was heading to Cairo to look for treasure.

"Egypt was the home of the Pharaoh's. They had much gold, and they all hid it in the same place." he said

The man next to him, spoke up said… "We're looking for a certain place it's called Hamunaptra the city of the dead. It is said to contain a chamber filled with the wealth of Egypt." the other American said

"Well I hope you find it." I said

The rest of the plane ride was filled with them telling me about different things they have looked for and how many they had actually found. According to them they had a man named Beni who had been to Hamunaptra three years ago and they were paying him to take them there and back. The man came over the system and said that we would be starting our downward descent into Cairo. Once we landed I said a quick goodbye to the Americans and followed after the Dursley. We made our way to the hotel we would be staying at, once we got to the room Vernon made quick work of telling me where I would be sleeping and retold me the rules, and made sure I knew what the punishment would be if I broke one of them. The Dursley left the room and headed to look around Cairo. When they got back they ate and went to bed. I headed over and sleep in my little corner.

We had been in Cairo for two days. Vernon told me they would going to be gone all day and I was to not leave the room. After they left, I broke one of the rules, I left. I wanted to go the museum. I had not be able to leave the Dursley house most of the time, but when I did would sneak out and go to the library, I even made it to the local museum once. I knew it was safe because the Dursley would never go to the library or the museum. I made it out of the hotel with no one noticing me.

I made it to the museum, and there was barely anyone there so I knew that if I acted normal, and like I knew what I was doing no one would pay attention. Plus, people don't like to question why a child would be in a museum alone. I was looking at a big black rock with pictures on it, when a woman with glasses on and reading a book bumped into to me. Two rules broken.

"I'm sorry." I said

She looked at me.

"It's okay, what were you looking at?" She asked

I pointed at the big black rock, with the pictures drawn on it.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked

"No ma'am." I said

"This is said to tell the location of the Book of the Living, and the Book of the Dead." she said

"What are the pictures called?" I asked

"Those are called hieroglyph." she said

"What's that one?" I asked

I pointed at one with two littles above a symbol and a bird on either side.

"Oh that's is Ahmenophus." she said

"Cool." I said

"I'm Evelyn Carnahan. What is your name?" Evelyn asked

"Amara I'm not really sure what my last name is." I said

She went to say something when I heard a clock ding. I looked for it and saw the time.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I said

I turned and quickly ran out the museum and back to the hotel. I got back to room. I shut the door and ran over to the ,my corner, and a waited. A few seconds passed before the Dursley walked in. Vernon glared at me, and looked around the room. Look for something anything to yell at me about. He makes a noise and leaves the room. I let out a breath, and looked out the window. I could hear the Dursley talking in the other room. I looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Time for bed freak." Vernon said

I nodded my head and curled up in the corner and fell asleep.

While I was asleep I felt a rocking, and I was hot. I was woken up by Vernon yell at me.

"Wake up. Wake up, you freak." Vernon yelled

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that we were in the middle of the desert.

"Now we are finally going to be rid of you." Vernon said

He then pushed me out of the car and drove away, leaving a cloud of sand in his wake. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked up at the sky to see the sun just starting to rise. I headed the way I saw Vernon go. I don't know how long I had been walking but I knew I was sweating, and that the sun was high in the sky and that I was hot. I didn't stop walking I just kept going, I knew if I stopped I would be as good as dead. I trip and fell over my feet a few different times, my legs and hands were covered in sand. I was getting tired and even hotter, I tripped over my feet and landed in the sand. I just laid there, I rolled over and looked up at the sky.

 _You can't give up you have to keep going._

"I can't, I'm tried. I'm tired of fighting I just want a somewhat normal life. I want parents her want me and love me, and siblings. I don't want to fight for my life 24/7" I said

 _Close your eyes._

I did as the voice told me, I closed my eyes, felt a pinch, and when I opened my eyes I was in a dark room.

 _Sleep._

"Okay." I said

Then everything went black. I while I was asleep, I heard the voice again. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Tom and I'm going to help you." Tom said

"You're the voice." I said

"Yes, I'm sorry I haven't helped more." Tom said

"It's okay, you did your best. I know you somewhere helped when you could." I said

"We will talk more later, you need to rest and heal. You were dying when I bought you here." Tom said

"Will I be okay?" I asked

"Yes after some rest." Tom said

I nodded my head and everything faded back to black. I don't know how long I had been out, but I when I came to it was to the sound of people talking and the sounds of guns. I followed the noises and saw two groups of people pointing guns at each other. I saw Evelyn and the two Americans from the plane. But they were in separate groups. I walked up so I was closer to them.

"Evelyn." I said


End file.
